HALLOW PANACEA :: First Genesis
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: The realm of Malphaea has lost all hope for the future of those unjustly chained to death's fate. Now a sole young man will break through all impossibilities – not to redeem his immortal sins, but to set the truth of divine innocence free…
1. ADVENT

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
**__**Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki **_**and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」**  
****HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 0th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: ADVENT ::**  
_{A Wakening of Era} _

* * *

The medieval world of Malphaea was shrouded by the darkness of night. Slumber dominated the lands as nothing but simple creatures stirred in the shadows. It was a cold night, but nonetheless peaceful for those who were in deep sleep.

Upon a small hill, surrounded by luscious farming fields, there stood a small cottage that housed a family of three. It was hours since night fell as the farmer of the grounds tried to doze off some more. The work of the day may have ended but his mind was agitated as he waited to face his chores again in the next morning. In other words, he could not sleep well. His wife and his youngling, on the other hand, had no troubles as their soft snores were the proof.

Thinking that sleep will avoid him for a while, the farmer got up and headed for a window of his room. He rested against the sill and allowed the shivering winds to wash over his face. He felt a bit at peace, until he heard a sound.

_**Crunch-crunch-crunch…**_

It sounded like nibbling or munching and it came from his nearby garden patch. Not hesitating to think, he reached over to the corner of his room to equip himself with his rusty shotgun.

[******]

The farmer skirted around the back of his house, weapon primed and ready, as he approached the sound that emanated from his garden patch. Judging by the rustling and crunching noises, the farmer depicted the source to be a large animal that was relentlessly devouring his crops. Not any longer, thought the farmer with narrowed eyes.

He leapt passed a corner and climbed over a fence, already firmly standing in the patch where the sound was coming from. He trained his rifle on a figure he just spotted. Cautiously, he approached it from behind. Provided with only the moon for light, he could make out a shape.

To his surprise, it looked human and had long hair.

"Hey!" The farmer pumped his weapon for emphasis, "What are you doing on my property?"

The figure jumped on the spot, remaining in what seemed to be a human-like crouch. It slowly turned about to face the farmer, the shadows concealing its face. The farmer did not care how it looked; for he was boiling with anger at a half-eaten scallion protruding from the figure's lips, and from the sight of his devastated field before it.

"MY SCALLION PATCH! WHY YOU!"

[******]

Walking quietly across the dark road was a stranger. Her hair was mid-length and she had a slender figure. She wore a short cape, a thin mage's jacket, a short-length skirt, long white stockings, and female traveling boots with stubby heels. She was silent for the entire journey, her eyes trained in front of her to ready herself for anything. Plus, she wanted to get this walking over with so she could have a peaceful sleep in the next town.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

She leapt at every roar of man-made thunder as she whirled about.

"What in Malphaea? Gunfire?" That was when a figure bolted right past her and nearly sent her sprawling on her face. Luckily she regained her balance in time, but screeched a, "Hey!" The stranger was taken aback. The figure that ran into her was human-like, yet frantically running on all fours like as an animal would do so. Ignoring the thought, the stranger scoffed and stepped forward. Her foot crunched onto something and she gazed down.

She pulled her foot to one side to reveal a thin stick-like object. The stranger gingerly picked it up between her slender fingers and scrutinized it. It looked rather familiar with a soft green skin and a tantalizing aroma. With a sniff, she came to a conclusion.

"A scallion?" She then felt something press against the back of her head; most recognizably the firing end of a shotgun.

The farmer levelled his weapon as true as it could be, nudging the barrel against his captive's hind cranium, "On you're feet! You've got some explaining to do!"

The stranger, unafraid, let out a sigh. She stood up to her full height and coolly turned to face the farmer. With the rifle still aimed at her face, she simply pulled out something from under the collar of her coat. She held it out, letting it dangle under the moonlight. The farmer glimpsed at it.

It was a cameo-like pendant on a chain, with a coat-of-arms of a crossed wizard's staff and knight's sword. There was also a rising phoenix in the background…That could only mean one thing. The farmer lowered his rifle and dropped his bushy jaw.

"A-a Sealer Mayji?"

[******]

The figure scampered to a halt within the darkness of the woods, using a thick tree as a shield for stealth. It was breathing like mad as it tried to calm itself down and rest from the run. That man was scary…very scary. It was glad it had gotten rid of him.

"Had enough running?"

The figure gasped, but slapped both hands to its lips. It slowly peeked out from around the tree, searching for the owner of the voice.

The stranger entered the clearing of the dark woods, her amber eyes surveying the area with hostility, "Show yourself…there's no use hiding. Not after what you've done."

The figure shivered with fear, hands still clasped over its lips. Unfortunately for it, the stranger was coming closer towards its direction. Its breathing quickened.

"Give it up! There's no use escaping me!" cried the stranger, "I don't mind staying up all night just to find you. Besides…" a dark smirk etched across her lips and she pulled out something from the side of her belt, covered by her cloak. A sceptre with a diamond crystal on its top. She then spoke slowly and playfully, "You – can't – hide – forever…" She raised her weapon, "Clove…_RAI_!"

Lightning tore down from the cloudless skies and struck down across the clearing around her. Flames and sparks erupted all over. In fear, the figure let loose a scream. The stranger aimed her sights at the source and did the same for her sceptre.

"Got you!_ KAZE!"_ At her command a swirl of wind coiled up and sailed off. It went around the figure's hiding spot, shocking her, and it struck her body away like a punch. The figure screamed as her body crumbled across the ground and into the clearing with the stranger.

"Let's see how you fare with one of your own! _SHOUKAN_: Air Dragonfien!" With a slash of her sceptre, it pulsed from white to burning cyan and launched an orb of flaming blue. It arced and struck the ground with a fiery splash, but quickly regrouped and solidified to become a humanoid form. A feminine figure materialized, equipped with azure gauntlets, boots, chest armor, and a strange helmet with thin edged horns that resembled dragonfly eyes. A pair of glossy dragonfly wings appeared from the figure's back and it caused her to hover over the ground. The darkness shaded her appearance as she readied herself for her master's order.

"Let's see how you deal with one of your own!" called the Sealer with a grin, "Dragonfien, attack! Don't let her escape!" The floating girl in armor hesitated with a look of dilemma. The Sealer grimaced, "What are you waiting for? Go!" The Dragonfien gripped her head, as if struck with a headache. Unable to bear it, she answered with a sad nod and readied herself for combat.

She sailed into the air and began her attack run at the figure. The figure leapt to one side with inhuman speed, just as the dragonfly-girl struck the air with both fists. The figure back-flipped into the air before landed on all fours, quickly making a break for it.

"Like I said, Clove, you can't run from me! Finish it!" ordered the Sealer. The dragonfly-girl lashed forth like a sword in the air, offering no chance for the figure to escape.

_**CRACK!**_

The Sealer jumped at the thunderous snap of wood, the dragonfly-girl as well as the figure skidding to a stop. The dragonfly-girl darted backwards and the figure scampered back a few paces in time to avoid a massive tree crashing in between them. The earth quaked, throwing the Sealer off her feet and hard on her bottom.

"OW!" she hissed, "What in Malphaea was that?"

The figure itself was stunned. It quickly regained its senses and did its best to make tracks instantly. The Sealer groaned in pain as she rubbed her sore spot, her Air Dragonfien hovering by her side to help her. Just as the humanoid creature reached out, the Sealer slapped her hands away.

"Don't touch me, Clove!"

The dragonfly-girl pulled back and returned an apologetic nod of her head. The Sealer scoffed and held up her sceptre, a beam of light shooting out from the diamond striking the creature. Its whole body turned into energy and was absorbed back into the object of which it was summoned from. With an agitated groan, the stranger sheathed her sceptre to a holster on her belt and leapt to her feet with a huff. She brushed the dirt from her clothes and skirt, whipping the rest off from her cape.

"Darn it all…" The Sealer turned to the fallen log, "Where did that thing come from?" Knowing that not a single soul will be able to answer her, she spun on her heels and stormed off to the nearest town, "I swear, if I find that Clove and who or whatever stopped me from sealing that monster, I'll make sure they will pay dearly and slowly…"

In her departure, she failed to see a humanoid shade watching her from the darkness of the woods. It watched in silence as she ranted angrily to itself, slightly amused at the Sealer's temper. It then stood straight from leaning against the tree that hid itself and turned to disappear into the night.

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	2. INHUMAN

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
**__**Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 1****st**** Turning of Fate )]**

**:: INHUMAN ::**  
_{A Heart of Clove} _

* * *

The next morning cascaded over the town of _Faiora_. It was filled with its citizens as they went about in their daily chores, work, and simply strolling about. It was peaceful, all except for a pair of feet in short-heeled shoes that stormed across the cobblestone grounds.

Liera Van-Haissen was not in a good mood. The expression on her face was her testament. Countless of times, she would bump into pedestrians and not utter a single apology. The said victims thought twice to approach her as they all saw her pendant hanging around her neck.

She was a Mayji, in particular a Sealer type. Mayjis of Malphaea were ones who have a strong and direct connection to this world's soul energy and power, called Majikka. The general types were trained to harness the basic powers of Majikka, and eventually they would level up to higher classes of the academic hierarchy. There were: the Forger Mayjis, special units that use Majikka for military purposes; the Sage Mayji, those who's Majikka are vast and element-based; and the Sealers, her category.

Sealer Mayjis were knowledgeable in the art of Confinement Majikka, a technique recently developed 100 or so years ago. Malphaea was plagued with all sorts of beasts and monsters and if the Forger Mayjis couldn't take it out, it all falls under the Sealers' jurisdiction. She, and several others, was in charge of sealing monsters that cannot be destroyed by normal means. Once sealed, she can then use them as her summoning creatures and against their own kind to balance the tide of battle. This even gave her a higher status than the local authorities, the Enforcers.

There were two such sorts of creatures that she knew they were not easily destructible. The first of the two are known as Gauss. Bluntly put, they were living war machines. They were mechanikka breed, _'living metal'_ as translated from the Ancient Language, that thought of nothing but destruction. They were all from the Dark Kingdom Era, 500 years ago. It was a dark history where such creatures surfaced onto the world and wreaked chaotic havoc on a grand scale. Other righteous kingdoms fell, cities went up in blazes, and people were mercilessly slaughtered. Nothing could stop them…until confinement Majikka was discovered. Sealers during the dark past were able to capture and as well as alter them, making them fight for their Summoners and allied forces. Though such horrid history has come to past, there were still hundreds of them that still exist to this very day.

The longest ones living, however, are the real threats to Liera's world…Cloves.

Cloves are an unknown creatures that were born in the form of a female human being. Their entire race was all human-females and they would infest the blessed lands of Malphaea like parasites. Liera hated them – every single one. Cloves have proven themselves to be a great threat against humanity, as they have super-human strength and fighting prowess. Their powers were unmatched and they have proven to be difficult to capture or subdue. Worst of all…they had the power of immortality. Though immortal, they are not invulnerable, reminded Liera. They can still be killed by normal means, however it means doubling the effort. She despised them because they were a mockery of God, monsters in human-girl shells that plagued other's lives with their threats of chaos and melancholy. Not to mention the farmer she met last night who stuck a gun to her head; he was certainly ticked when one of those monsters ruined his farm grounds.

She will get the one that escaped her grasp, even if it's the last thing—

_**BUMP!**_

Without warning, she bumped face-first into somebody and tumbled to the ground. Landing on her bottom, she hissed as she felt the bruise from last night acting up.

"OW! Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Ah…I'm sorry about that…"

Liera's eyes open to glare at a young man, at the age of 18, standing before her. He had a slender and sturdy body frame and his expression was casual and gentle. He had short, and stylishly-windswept, moonlight silver hair. His blue eyes shimmered like the clear dark night, holding countless knowledge and experience behind his gaze. He was clad in a closed-up black fleece jacket, matching black pants, and dark brown traveling shoes. He held forth a helping hand to Liera, who simply leered at it and before at the young man.

"Yah," he greeted and gestured his hand, "My sincerest apologies, Miss. Here." Liera, noticed that he held out the wrong hand. Or so she thought. She realized that he was left-handed. Ignoring the trait, she gave him her right hand. In her rise, her eyes fell onto something wounded around the boy's left wrist. It was some sort of crooked-V ornament sewn to an elastic arm-band. It reminded her of a pair of beetle-pincers. The ornament was hollow across the top, as if something of the matching shape could be inserted into it. As well, he also had a dark blue belt around his waist with a round silver gemstone across the right side of his hip. Not keeping it in mind, she patted the dust off her Sealer's garment and cape; all doing so with a frown. "Are you alright?" he asked with a cheerful tone.

"Peachy…" she sneered. Not wanting to waste time, Liera brushed right passed him and continued on her grouchy way. The young man was neither angry nor surprised.

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you."

"Whatever…" grumbled Liera.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Why bother?"

"I think it would make you feel better, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm…" When Liera turned, she gagged with shock. The boy was walking along side and she never realized it till now. "I-I'm perfectly fine! Leave me alone!"

"But if I did, wouldn't you be lonely?" wondered the young man, casually.

"No! I'm fine being alone! Now beat it!" Liera had hoped she had made it clear, emphasising her command with furious eyes. The young man was unfazed and he continued to walk with her. Chills and warning signals started to flare in her mind. She even had an inkling urge to _'knock'_ some sense into him.

"Why don't you call out your Clove to accompany you?"

That is when Liera's temper snapped. Her pace slowed into a halt. The young man continued for a step or two, before noticing the girl's reaction. Casually, he turned to face her. Liera levelled her eyes, narrowed and burning with silent rage, with this mere boy.

"What was that?" she said in a controlled voice.

Not feeling her rage, the boy just slipped his hands into his pockets, "Why don't you summon your Clove to keep you company. Maybe she can help liven—"

"They're animals," muttered Liera. The young man recoiled, but his expression did not falter. The Sealer stood up straight, hands on her hips, "They may look like human girls, but they could never hide the fact that they are nothing but animals. They hunt like them, they act like them, and they live like them. Nothing will ever change the fact that they could ever be, or even dream to be, like humans…" She then took one stern step forward, glaring at the young man in the eye, "What makes you think they are even worthy enough to _'keep me company'_? Now, get out of my sights…"

With that she stormed away from the young man. This time, she glared daggers at him to keep him from following. The young man obliged, but his eyes said otherwise.

"You're wrong…" he said to himself with a faint smile, "very wrong."

[******]

"Why that no good for nothing – senselessly idiotic – imbecilic—"

Liera went on cursing the young man under her breath as she slipped into a nearby market place. She wanted to lose herself in the crowd to avoid that person from following. Also, all that ranting worked up an appetite for her.

"Just who in the bloody world would have the right mind to even think that Cloves could be more than lowly creatures…" With a deep breath, she approached the tender of a fruit stall.

"Oranges…lots of them…" she mumbled. It was her favourite fruit. Its very sweetness always made Liera's day better as well as simmer down the temper of hers. She received a small woollen bag of them and paid the tender. In the exchange though, her mind clicked into place.

How did that boy knew she had a Clove? True, she was a Sealer…but not all Sealers would have a Clove under their ownership. She did have one or two, but there was no way a non-Mayji could have seen through her. There was definitely something up with that guy. For now, she wanted to forget everything and just relax.

The girl sauntered over to a nearby bench, near a vegetable stall, and plopped down with a cross of her legs. She peeled away an orange skin and took a nice piece out of the whole, enjoying its juicy and savoury taste. A chill of pleasure stunned her jaws. She even surprised herself from the loud munching she was…Heh? Munching?

Liera stopped for a second. She took a bite from another piece of orange and listened. It…was not the culprit of the 'munching' sound. She heard it again when she gulped down her bite and turned.

The exciting crunching sound came from a girl, at the age of 17, who was crouched in a human-ball before the vegetable stall that Liera sat next to. The Sealer raised an eyebrow, wondering how peculiar that a girl at such age could be so…small. This girl had long silky black hair that went several inches passed her shoulders. She had a round child-like face, her complexion of sheer bliss radiating a rich peachy-cream color. The girl was donned in a sleeveless black leather dress, with a long tail-skirt that would reach to her ankles if she was standing to her full height, matching leather shorts, gloves, and black shoes. Liera cocked her head to one side as she heard humming coming from this girl. The most unique thing about her was the fact that she was eating a…

"Scallion?" uttered Liera, confused. She turned back to her thoughts and took another piece of orange to plop into her mouth. Scallions…why does it ring a bell? Why does it make her feel like she wanted to rip something apart, bury it, and set the whole thing on fi…Hmm?...Wait…Oh…_Oh_…Liera's then eyes narrowed.

_**Oooooooohhh…**_

"You…"

The girl perked her head up, opening her amethyst-purple eyes. For some unknown reason, that voice sounded cold and familiar. Oblivious, the girl turned with a half-eaten scallion clamped between her lips. She blanched, her entire body freezing over, and the piece of scallion fell off her lips.

She saw an extremely frightening young woman, who crushed a bag of oranges in a single skull-shattering grip. A foreboding smile of menacing anger whispered across her face.

"_You…are…__**so**__…dead._"

[******]

The young man traveled down the town streets. His hands were in his pockets, his expression was silent, and he was deep in thought. As if he had struck a mental barrier within his thinking, he sighed.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The young man snapped out of his daydreaming and turned. He was met by a spray of water, a blast of fire, a torrent of wind, and flashes of lightning. The next thing he knew a flying body struck into him and they both tumbled across the cobblestone ground. When they rolled to a painful stop, the young man found himself carrying something as he sat up.

It was a girl in a black leather dress, gloves, and had long black hair. Her glimmering amethyst-purple eyes fluttered open with fear and she whipped her head around, as if on the look out for something extremely dangerous. Then her eyes met with the young man's.

They both fell silent, each other's sights locked on one another. The young man barely believed he could see such beauty in the girl's eyes, while she saw something warm and comfortable in his.

"Ha-ha! I got you, you little…IDIOT! LET THAT THING GO!"

The two snapped out of their trance and turned. The girl instantly flung her arms around the young man and squeezed his neck in absolute dread, with eyes as wide as saucers.

Liera was standing before them, her sceptre levelled at the ready. Her hair was slightly matted against her forehead – an accidentally misfire of her water attack – and she was practically panting from both anger and exhaustion. Her eyes burned for the need to seal something, in order to heal her pride.

"You again!" she snarled.

"Oh, it's you…" blinked the young man and grinned, "Yah."

"Shut up! Do you have any idea that this thing is a monster? Let it go!"

"A monster?" The young man glimpsed at the girl, who worriedly stared at him. His answer to Liera was, "She doesn't look like a monster. Besides, she's way too cute to be one."

The girl was surprised by his response, her cheeks tingeing pink. Liera, on the other hand, had a deadly aura that was burning ten times stronger than before.

"_She_? _She? __**She?**__"_ the Sealer seethed, "THAT THING IS A BLASTED CLOVE! CAN'T YOU TELL?"

The young man turned to the girl, "Are you a Clove?"

The girl paused before rapidly shook her head; a child declaring her innocence.

The young man understood with a nod, "She isn't a Clove." Once again, the girl in his arms was awe-stricken by his reply.

Liera was in a very obvious state.

"_What?_" she uttered, her voice toneless.

"She said it herself. She isn't a Clove."

"She – didn't – say – ANYTHING!" Liera stormed forward, looming over the two. The girl buried her head into the man's chest, not daring to even glance into Liera's frightening eyes.

"I asked. She answered," replied the young man, coolly, "And I believe her."

"WHAT KIND OF BLOODY EXCUSE IS THAT?" snapped Liera, "Look at her left shoulder!"

"Why should I?"

"All Cloves have a birthmark of a pink clover across their left shoulder! No matter how much they deny it, that very mark is the truth of what they are!"

The girl shivered with fear. As quietly as she could, she tried to bury her left shoulder deeper against the boy's chest. It was when a single word shattered the dread in her heart…

"No."

Liera choked.

The girl froze. She hesitantly looked up at him, this young man that was defending her. She could not understand why he was doing this. Neither of them knew each other…at all. Still, she felt extremely grateful for his trust. The Sealer's eyes were solidly on the young man, who kept his casual expression. He backed up his words with a strong glint in his eyes.

"What was that?" she asked in disbelief.

"She isn't a monster…I believe her…" The young man turned to give the girl a light pat on her other shoulder and a soft smile, "It's okay. You can go."

He helped the girl up to let her balance in a crouch. The girl hesitant for a second, watching him. The young man answered her worried thoughts with a light nod. Quickly, the girl bolted off.

A pair of hands lunged and bit down onto the young man's collar. With a forceful yank, he was lifted up to his feet. His eyes met another pair that vouched for destruction on a grand scale.

"Just who are you…" Liera demanded, a sneer ripped across her face.

The young man straightened with a chuckle, "My name is Naiz…don't forget it."

[******]

The girl kept on running, doing her best to avoid other people as she kept on scampering away like a frightened animal.

She did not know what to say…no one had ever stood up for her besides herself or other Cloves, her Sisters.

In a flash, however, her escape was cut off.

…_**ffffffff,iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – BOOM!**_

A massive being fell from the sky and crashed straight into the ground, a blast of dust and debris everywhere. The girl shrieked and came to an abrupt stop, skidding until she fell back onto her bottom. A veil of smoke rose from the crumbled crater, a dark and large figure forming behind it.

Then the smoke was sliced apart by a pair of magnificent steel wings, casting foreboding shadows over the girl's frightened face.

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	3. STEEL

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 2nd Turning of Fate )]**

**:: STEEL ::**  
_{The Forge of Will} _

* * *

"Just who the heck are you?" demanded Liera, rattling the boy like an accursed maraca.

"Don't tell me you forgotten already," quipped Naiz with a casual air, "It's Naiz, remember?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Just _who_ in their right minds would believe what a Clove has to say – _**if**_ they could at all speak like us – and let them go like that!"

"Ha-ha, you're looking at him."

"Stop playing games with me and tell me straight—"

"MONSTER!"

The cries from the crowds snapped the tension between Naiz and Liera and they reacted. Their sights were in time to witness a series of malevolent destructions as a smoky gale swept through the streets. Shops were shatters, carriages splintered, and people were running for their lives. Among them was the girl that Naiz had helped…only thing was that the gale was chasing after her wherever she ran to. She leapt into the air and the gale followed, soon to be ripped into shreds like paper.

A silver and metallic griffon emerged from the dust, armed with a pair of bladed wings. Its hide was pure living steel and armor with shining red veins pulsing all over its body. Its eyes blared deep LED-light red and it gave off a fierce eagle-cry in thirst for madness.

Liera gagged, "That's a—"

Naiz narrowed his eyes, "Gauss!"

The Gauss Griffon prowled the streets, bashing aside everything out of its wake. It clawed its lion-like paw at the girl as she ran for her life. She leapt over carts, jumped off of walls, and ducked under wagons, but the Gauss Griffon refused to give up and ripped all obstacles into dust.

"Forsaken beast! I'll seal that thing if it's the last thing I do!" Liera instantly broke into a run, throwing Naiz aside in the process. The Sealer lanced out, raising her sceptre up and cried, "_KAZE!_" A funnel of turbulent wind appeared and it struck out. As if facing nothing but water, the Gauss ploughed through its charge. Liera scowled and tried another approach, "_TSUCHI!_" The earth came to live, ripping out from under the cobblestones as chains of alchemized dirt. They coiled around the creature's neck and limps, binding them tightly as Liera grinned. The Gauss snorted. With a stretch of its wings, it sliced up its bonds into dust.

Now, it was its turn.

The Griffon went for Liera, forcing her to stumble back. She ducked under its leapt and lashed her sceptre, "_KOORI!_" A mist of glistening frost sailed into the air, towards the Gauss. The mechanikka whipped around, flapped its mighty wings, and sent it straight back to its caster. "HEY!" Before Liera knew it, her own Majikka drenched the lower half of her body into solid ice, "Oh, this is just _great_!" She frantically tried to pulled away, even hacking the ice off with her sceptre, but it was no use.

The Gauss Griffon growled at her, but did not bother to finish it. It had other bigger things to take care off. Knowing the Sealer would be useless and time-wasting, it averted its attention.

As if reading its mind, Liera winced. Now a vein the size of a mighty war-hammer throbbed over her head, "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!"

The black-haired girl was curled up behind a pile of crates and barrels. She shivered uncontrollably as she covered her head with her hands. Tears of fear trickled down her cheeks as she could not stop whimpering. A shadow loomed over it and she gasped. She did not want to, but the girl had to turn…praying that it was not true.

The Gauss Griffon towered her, its red eyes blaring.

The girl rolled away to one side, in time to avoid the Griffon's bladed wings tearing open her cover; including a large section of a store. Glass and splintered wood peppered her body but she did not stop. She had to run or the Griffon would destroy her. The mechanikka mercilessly snapped its beak at the frantic girl, a famished bird struggling to grasp its mealy worm. It gave out another screech and pounced, dead-on to where the girl was.

It was in that moment a black blur swept its prey from under its arms, letting them to crush empty earth. The girl was curled up in a frightened ball, shivering madly, as her hands clung onto something soft.

"Are you alright?" The girl woke up, finding herself in familiar arms and clinging onto a certain fleece jacket. To her surprise, it was Naiz who had saved her. She was silent as she stared up at him. Her hands were trembling, but they stopped…for they felt safe when the boy lightly touched them. "Stay here…" he whispered. The girl wordlessly nodded and the boy released her from his hold. In a blink of an eye, he ran back into the fray.

The Gauss turned its attention onto the boy, as he skidded before its eyes. To Liera's plain horror, Naiz readied himself as if he was about to face a fight.

"Idiot! You can't face a Gauss on your own like that!" shouted Liera.

Naiz stood fast with a resolute martial stance, his eyes on the metal Griffon. As if challenged, the Gauss too readied itself like a stalking tiger. Liera could not believe what she was seeing. It looked like the beginning of a duel between two noble swordsmen.

With a twist of his foot, Naiz bolted and the Gauss pounced.

"_KOORI!"_

A blast of misty frost struck the Gauss across its chest and sent it flailing, letting Naiz strike empty air with a fist. The mechanikka landed back, the frost growing rapidly over its limps and torso as it struggled to break loose. Naiz turned to the caster with a casual grin and a thumbs-up.

"Nice shot, Miss."

With a short flash of fire, Liera melted off her own icy bonds. She slapped off the wetness from her skirt and legs, and was forced to ignore the sogginess in her boots. The Sealer marched right up to Naiz, hooked him by the collar, and went…

"WHAT BLOODY IDIOT WOULD FACE A GAUSS ON THEIR OWN, IF THEY CAN'T EVEN USE A BLOODY SPECK OF MAJIKKA?"

Naiz casually grinned with a light shrug, "Uh…strength alone?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Gauss slashed itself loose form its icy bonds with its wings and lunged forward at them. Naiz caught sight of its attack and wordlessly pushed Liera away from him in time, letting the Gauss sail right through. Liera landed back onto her bottom, harder than before, and was suppressing the urge to scream. Instead, she fuelled the pain into her raging altar of anger. She raised her sceptre, its diamond head soon glinting with a sky-blue light.

"_Shoukan:_ Air Dragonfien!"

The sceptre spat out a blue glob of flames and it splashed across the cobblestones before Liera. It morphed and transformed into that of a human being. The blue light died off from its flesh, revealing the being to be a 17 year old girl. She had short azure hair and opened her deep crimson eyes. She was dressed in a set of tank-top and mini-skirt, but not for long. The girl raised a hand and slid her fingers through the air as if reading text from a wall. Then the air started to shimmer around her body.

Her clothing altered their colors into sky-blue, with her skirt turning into chain mail, and pieces of sky-blue armor took form across her arms, shoulders, chest, and legs. A sparkle of stardust wiped all over her head to form an open-faced helmet with a pair of narrow horns that resembled dragonfly eyes. Finally, a pair of dragonfly wings appeared across her back. The Air Dragonfien Clove hovered in the air, its fist raised for the attack.

"Go and show that thing what your made to be, Clove!" ordered Liera. The Clove nodded and her eyes transiently sauntered over to Naiz. He returned a slight nod of greeting with a grin, which caught the dragonfly-girl off guard from his gesture. The Gauss rose up with a screeched and attacked, but the Dragonfien was way ahead of it.

The Clove's wings rapidly buzzed and she zipped off like an arrow, striking a gut wrenching blow into the mechanikka. It double over, but it did not give in. It outstretched its bladed wings and whipped them forward, slicing the air around the girl. She dodged as much as she could and would kick some away. Liera grimaced as she had her arms folded, a finger tapping with impatience.

"Come on, come on…Get it down so I can seal it," she muttered.

The Dragonfien back-flipped into the air and dove down with both fists. This time, the Griffon found an opening. The creature ducked, letting the girl soar over it with a gasp, and it slashed a wing upward. It took the girl by the stomach, drawing blood. She was fortunate enough to have evaded, but not altogether.

Naiz gasped at the sight, but quickly recovered with a determine glare. The black-haired girl poked her head out from behind a large box…and then she saw it. Her eyes witnessed the boy reached his right hand to the gem across the right hip of his belt. To her surprise, it reacted with a flash and…materialized something from magical particles and into his hand. It was some sort of card-like medal, in the shape of a long and narrow pentagon. It was black and transparent, with a symbol across its center. It bore a white marking, of a crucifix-shaped sword, with a circle around the intersecting point, and it was flanked by a pair of blooming wings. Across the pentagon's two sides, it had markings engraved to its sides: _'AWAKENING – DURAIVYR'_.

The Dragonfien clutched onto its wound and staggered in the air. Before she could recover, the Gauss leapt up, slapped its paw down across her face, and sent her crumbling to the ground. Paralyzed, the girl struggled to clear the haze from her head, but it was too late…The Gauss Griffon gave off a triumphant screech and slashed its wing down for the killing blow.

That was when the Dragonfien, Liera, and the black-haired girl heard a deep and mechanical voice rang…

**{\|| DURAIVYR – START UP ||/}**

_**CLANG!**_

Silence followed and the Dragonfien had her eyes shut tight. Did pain really feel…painless? It felt as if nothing happened…Hesitantly, she opened her sights…only to flinch with surprise. Liera, as well as the black-haired girl, gasped in unison at the scene.

Single-handedly, Naiz had held back the Griffon's attack within the grip of only his left hand. It was armored in a unique crimson iron gauntlet with deep-black frames and three silver diamond-shaped gems, two of them across its sides. Across its fore-arm was a long, narrow, and sharp diamond-shaped shield of equal crimson, with one of the gemstones imbedded in its center. The Gauss was taken aback, as Naiz chuckled out his reply.

"Kakusei…_Silvaido_!"

The boy shoved back the Gauss's wing, sending it staggering. He whipped around in a cyclone-like spin and lashed a head-crushing kick across the Griffon's skull. The mechanikka shrieked as it spun on the spot and crumbled into an earth-rattling heap. Naiz returned into his fighting stance, but turned slightly to look over his shoulder and at the Dragonfien.

"You're not too hurt are you?" he asked. The Clove was taken aback by his words. Was he worried about her…even if she was a Clove? This…was rare. He grinned, causing the girl to stir a warm feeling inside her, "Don't worry, I'll handle this." The Dragonfien hesitated, before shaking her head.

Naiz was surprised as the Clove stood back up. She patted off the dust and specks of blood from her side, a mere flesh wound, and approached him. Liera was stunned as she watched the two join together, as if there were no barriers holding them back at all.

This…was inconceivable on her end.

"You…still wish to fight?" asked Naiz. The Dragonfien took another step closer, eyes locking with him. He got the message after a short blink, "Wi…With me?" Her answer was a single nod. After a quiet pause, the boy asked, "What's your name?"

The Clove wanted to speak…but remembered she was never given one. Humans thought her breed do not deserve to even have one…

"How about Azure?" Shock shook the Clove's soul and she stared widely at Naiz. "It suits you rather wonderfully." The Clove was speechless, only able to nod a gracious thanks and a blush of her cheeks.

Naiz nodded with a grin, "You get my back, and I've got yours."

The Dragonfien perked her head up, ready to fight, and nodded back.

Suddenly, the Gauss woke up from its knock-out and rose up to pounce onto Naiz and the Dragonfien. Naiz whirled about, his eyes narrowed with a, "Let's go, Azure!" and leapt into battle with the Clove. Liera blinked, petrified at what she was seeing. The two were an amazing pair as they thrust rapid and skilful punches and kicks. The Gauss was literally faltering under their assault, barely given a chance to attack.

Naiz skimmed his right hand to the side of his belt and it materialized a golden triangular medal. The black-haired girl saw that it was a golden-colored and transparent crystal, with the silhouette of a ramping unicorn. The boy brought it up and swiped it through a scanner that was infused across the top-right angle of his fore-arm shield. The three silver gemstones glinted as it announced…

**{v| GRIEVEunicorn |v}**

Naiz tossed the card spinning forward through the air. It stopped in mid-air, transformed into an orb of gold-colored energy, and shot back to swallow his shins and feet. The energy manifested itself into a pair of crimson and black-framed grieves that encased his legs. The Dragonfien threw a punch at the Gauss Griffon, hard enough to send it tumbling towards Naiz.

At the last minute, Naiz struck out a snap kick straight into the flying Gauss's spine with a thunderous crack of metal. It screeched as it stumbled forward, but it was not getting mercy any time soon. Naiz swiped more styles of kicks against the Griffon, as rapid and as deadly as Liera could see them be. If the Gauss was a normal human, even if it was a man of thick build, it would have died in a flash after the first kick.

The boy dashed at the Griffon a few more kicks, then stopped. Instead, he swept his leg way back and sent the Griffon flying straight into the sky with a high-flying drop kick. The mechanikka rocketed off, causing Liera to sprain her neck for looked up just as fast.

"Azure!" called Naiz. The Dragonfien hovered in the air and nodded. She cupped her hands, instantly being filled by Naiz as he stepped into them. With a powerful lift-off, Naiz rocketed after the flying mechanikka. Liera and the black-haired girl could not believe they were seeing.

In the sky, the fighter called forth another medal into his hands. It was another pentagon medal, only it had a white body and the symbol of the cross-sword and wings were pitch black. Naiz brought it up within his hand and lightly tapped the center gemstone across his shield. It glinted before the shield split into a wide V and popped out an extendable device with a slit across its tip. Naiz inserted the thin medal into the slot – a perfect fit – and slapped the shield to a close.

**{/|| OKIRU ||\}**

Naiz appeared right above the Gauss through the air and they started to descend back to earth. He clenched his armored fist, igniting a burning sparkle of white stardust over it. It soon flared into a blazing white cone of energy that encased his fist. Naiz dove down like an eagle and struck down into the Gauss, driving the energy cone deep into its stomach. Webs of white cracked over its metal hide as it screeched from the overflowing energy pouring into its body.

A magical square was invoked from behind Naiz, like wings, and both him and the mechanikka glowed. The square shattered and both of them were engulfed into its light, crashing straight down to earth as a comet would do. Gales of wind flooded the streets, washing and tossing everything over in its path. The Dragonfien Clove stumbled through the air; Liera could barely stand as she braced herself; and the black-haired girl fell back with a squeak despite the heavy barrels shielding her.

Silence soon ushered into the air, the winds returning back to their usual pace. Dust fell flat like dancing brown feathers and cleared for the eyes to see. The Sealer, Clove, and girl all saw things clearly alright…as clear as frightening day.

Standing up from a deep and wide freshly made crater, Naiz casually rose from the crumbled ashes. He patted the dust off his sleeve with both his bare and armored hands before he turned to the center of the crater. Next to him was the Gauss Griffon, twitching in a smothered heap. Its eyes were flickering on the brink of life and permanent shut-down and its armor was battered beyond repair. The boy looked at it, with a sheepish chuckle.

"Ah-ha…sorry about that…I should have held back a bit." He fully turned his body to face it and held out his armored hand, palm out. A light blue glow illuminated in front of his hands and it produced a clear crystal triangle. After grasping it with his right hand, he flicked his wrist to send it spinning over the Gauss.

The very medal suspended itself in mid-air and cast a shining golden pyramid of energy over the fallen Griffon. The surface hardened into glass as it also made the Gauss glow as well.

**{=|| GATE SEAL ||=}**

Magical golden iron-gates cascade across the surfaces of the pyramid and locked it down with a gear-spinning clank. The pyramid was then absorbed into the spinning medal and it flew back to its caster. Naiz caught it and glimpsed, the medal bearing the silhouette of a prowling griffon, as it faded into light from his finger tips. A patch of smoke that survived from the wind swiped over Naiz's left arm, his gauntlet instantly vanished out of sight. All that was left was his beetle-claw V ornament that strapped to his wrist.

Hearing footsteps, Naiz turned to meet them. The Dragonfien stepped up to the boy, her armor vanishing and her clothing returning to their normal form and colors. She shyly came up, her head slightly down and her hands folded across her skirt

"It was a pleasure to fight with you, Azure," greeted Naiz and he held out his left hand. The Clove hesitated with a stare. Really wanting to, she reached out return the hand-shake. That was when they saw her fingers, as well as her body, turning transparent-red. The Dragonfien began to fade as she gazed up at Naiz with a sad gaze. Forgivingly, he returned a smile, "It's alright. I'm glad to have met you." With a grin, the Dragonfien disappeared into red energy and returned back into a diamond-head sceptre.

Naiz lowered his would be hand-shake, as Liera dropped her staff into a holster across her belt.

"You…" she growled with hostility, "have a lot of explaining to do."

The boy casually chuckled and slipped his hands into his pockets, "I guess I do."

"What the heck are you?"

"I'm Naiz—"

"_**What**_, not _who_!"

"…I believe that would be infringing on my right of privacy, Miss…Uh…Miss…"

"Liera," she answered and folded her arms, "Sealer Mayji, Liera Van-Haissen."

Naiz chuckled and did a slight bow, "An honor to meet you, Miss Van-Haissen." Before he could rise back up, a pair of small fists grabbed two handful of his jacket collar and yanked him closer to meet with Liera's angry face.

"Alright spit it out! Just what exactly are you? A Sealer?"

"Uh…you could say that."

"Then where's your Sealer's medallion? No self-respecting Sealer would ever go out in broad daylight without it…"

"Eeh…would _'I left it at home'_…be plausible?"

"NO!" Liera shook Naiz once before reeling him back in, their noses almost touching, "You have Sealing abilities, I'll give you that, but your methods are completely different from what I know of! So tell me, what are you really?"

"…I'm…I—"

"OUT WITH IT, YOU—"

"AAAAH!"

Naiz and Liera snapped out of their conversation and turned to the voice. The girl hiding behind the barrels did the same and she gasped.

Nearby was a mother with two children, standing in front of a shattered building that could collapse on them in a moment's notice. Actually, it did collapse. The ripped out section of the walls crumbled, gave way, and rained of fore-coming death.

"Oh no!" Liera bolted, tossing Naiz aside and into the ground without single care. However, before she could take another step a black blur zipped over and kicked off her shoulder, "HEY!" The Sealer stumbled from the what happened, landing face-down into the dirt. Pushing aside the pain, she fearfully looked up…

The black blur was actually— Liera downright gagged…

_THE GIRL?_

The black-haired girl dashed across the wide interval between her and the mother and children; all in ten seconds flat. She surged through the air and slashed apart a slab of broken wall, which was three times larger than her small body-frame, with a swift kick. It crumbled harmlessly to one side, but there were two larger ones coming down on them all. The black-haired girl gritted her teeth. Without much of a choice, she stamped her right foot and pumped her arms to her side.

The air shimmered around her and the dye in her leather clothing shifted from black to steel-grey. Long and heavy-looking armored sleeves encased her slender arms, boasting insurmountable strength. A chest plate appeared to cling onto the collar of her chest and throat. Finally, a metal head-plate materialized across her forehead and it sported a pair of rhino-like horns across its V'd center.

With a cry she leapt into the air, punched one large debris into shattered bits, and swiped a high-kick to split apart the second. The armored girl then fell back to the ground, pulling in the mother and children to shield her with all off her tiny body. Falling rubble harmlessly peppered onto them, the more lethal ones crumbled lifelessly aside them. The danger finally teetered over with fissures and cracks and silence rolled in through the dust.

Naiz had witnessed it all as he regained himself to his feet and reached to Liera's side. The Sealer, on the other hand, had her jaw hanging and her eyes were on the verge to pop out of their sockets. The armored girl let out a sigh of ease when she saw that the family was safe. Wearily, she patted the head of one of the children with a grin of relief. Her hand was suddenly slapped away and she was shoved off by the mother. Both enraged and frightened, the mother swept up her children and kept their distance from the shocked girl.

"Don't you dare touch my children, filthy Clove!"

The words seeped into the girl's ears like a nightmare, a feeling of fearful poison boiling her blood cold. The girl, revealed a Clove, staggered on the spot with a dazed and shell-shocked complexion. The red hot pain in her heart did not stop there as she began to pick up louder and louder cries of the enraged crowds.

"Get out of here!"

"Leave this place at once!"

"Stay away from us you dirty Clove!"

"Let's burn it at the stake!"

Arrow after arrow of rejection took her heart, killing her hundred times over and more. Why…why were they like this? What did she do wrong? All she could do with her clouded mind was to shuffle backwards, away from the now approaching mob that began to pick up makeshift weapons. They cautiously came onto her as if cornering a deadly beast. And the girl backed away, like such trapped beast.

The buzz of the mob grew louder and louder. Her ears, mind, and heart racked with pain as she tried to shut out their frightening voices. There was nothing she could do to get them out of her head and she wished they could just go away.

A blast of magical ice was what stopped her. She recoiled back, even if the shot intentionally missed her to freeze over a lamp-post she was backing up into. Slowly, the black-haired girl turned.

First she saw the diamond headed sceptre…the white-knuckled grip around its body…and then the coal-igniting gaze that Liera gave her.

"I knew it…I knew you were a God-forsaken Clove."

The Sealer's eyes narrowed as she aimed her sceptre straight at the girl. The Clove shivered and backed up, accidentally touching the frozen post and squeaked from the cold snapping at her bottom. Quickly, she darted about and ducked behind the post as if they were the crates from before, curled up as a tiny quivering ball of pure fear. Liera took slow steps towards it, her sceptre now charging up burning orange energy.

"So, you're an Earth Rhinen…you're far too dangerous to be let loose…Now…" The Sealer's step came closer and closer. The black-haired girl can hear it…

It was only that terror anchored both her will and soul from doing anything. The thought of running away even alluded her.

"_KA_—" Without Liera's notice, a gentle hand gripped the fore-arm of the one wielding her sceptre and pulled for it to aim at the sky, "—_SAI_! – HUH?"

A pearl of burning white light flared off into the sky and exploded like a massive firework. The tiny girl heard it, instantly dreading that it was the sound of absolute death. It was funny, how it felt like nothing so quickly. What only brought her attention back to reality, was the fact that her eyes hurt from a severe glare in the air. Her eyes flickered open…soon entranced by the snow of glowing ember fluttering down to her.

The people around her were blinded by the bright flare, panic stirring among them as they could only make out a rain of tiny fire coming down at them. They backed away as it began to singe at their skin and clothing, forcing them to back away to give the girl a wide berth.

The girl felt like she wanted to reach out her hands before her, to catch these glittering flecks of fiery snowflakes into her palms. However, a small voice whispered for her to…

_"…Run…"_

Surprisingly, that voice inside her head sounded rather real. Trusting the single word without contemplation, she sprang off into a swift run and disappeared.

"…You – did – _not_ – just – do that…"

The golden rain of ember faded out of the air as well as the divine glare, resting a sense of peace among the atmosphere. More or less…

Liera was more than just infuriated. The boiling feeling insider her were so lethal, even raging volcanoes would shut their lids the moment she stands before them. Despite such apocalyptic-like force, there was only one thing in the whole entire world who seemed immune to her beyond-the-limitation-of-even-a-god temper.

Naiz kept holding aloft Liera's arm, his storm-calming eyes locked with Liera's volcanic-silencing ones. The Sealer whipped out her arm from his grip, only to snap out like a cobra and bite him by the scruff of his fleece jacket.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BLOODY IDIOT?"

The boy said nothing, looking at the other fiery girl as if pitying a puppy. Liera wanted to berate him, hit him, and most importantly tear him limp from limp and roast them each in holy fire – no joke. What stopped her was the fact that a Clove got a blasted head started before her. All Liera could do was shove Naiz aside with a infuriated scream and spin on her heels to hold pursuit.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LOUSY ANIMAL!"

"Enough!" called Naiz and lashed out to catch her hand. He missed…but did get…something.

Liera froze in mid-run, breathing in rather sharply. Naiz never noticed.

"Stop it! She's already hurt beyond your imagination! Leave her…" The boy trailed off when he realized something. He was not holding Liera back by the wrist, as he could see both of her hands free and slowly gripping into balled fists, but something else.

It soon dawned to him that what he caught was…a handful of cloth.

Obliviously, he was clenching onto Liera's skirt.

She slowly turned, lips pursed and cheeks burning pure red. Naiz had completely no idea what he was holding…or what was even about to happen.

"What's this?" He gave it a tug, which he heard Liera suppress a shriek. He then trailed up, all the way up to meet the Sealer's red-flushed face. He blinked, before a thought came to him, "Ah. I-I'm sor—"

"PERVERT!"

A fist crush in Naiz's nose and his body flung back from sheer ballistic force. Any poor fellow on the receiving end of that would be going to the hospital-clinic with more than just a crippled nose, shattered neck-bone, splinted collar, and possibly later fracturing of the entire skeletal system. Unlike as possibly reported, however, Naiz simply sprang back up. All he did was rub the tip of his twisted nose as if a fly brushed it.

Liera was shaking all over, her face red-alert crimson. Her teeth were barred and ready to deal a serious pounding, "Why you…" She then remembered what she really wanted to go after. The dilemma she was facing now was: kill the boy or kill the Clove. Curse her bloody luck, "Stay away from me! –_ FOREVER!_" Liera then spun on her heels to make tracks after her second choice.

Without flinching, or even a scream, Naiz repaired his nose with a sickening pop. As if he had just simply fallen over, he stood back up and brushed the dust off his clothes. He also twisted his neck a little, to let his spine loosen from Liera's devastating blow. He then dropped his hand to his side and stared at the fading image of the Sealer with a quiet expression.

"Cloves don't deserve to live this way…Have you really forgotten what they've done for you…"

[******]

A stranger took one step out of his hiding place, the corner of a devastated building. He had seen it, with his own eyes, the Earth Rhinen's display of fighting prowess and her Clove transformation. He grinned.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo…Man that Clove can pack a whallop or two…What I wouldn't give to have a nice tantalizing one-on-one with a cutie like that…" His pair of sunglasses glinted under the solar rays as he adjusted his lion-hide vest with a white-mane around his collar. He slid the tip of his middle finger down the leg of his glasses then trailed it off with a flick and snap of his fingers.

For a moment, tiny sparks of flames had danced from his fingertips.

"Well since I'm not preoccupied with anything, why not a showdown now?" The thought was enticing to him as he turned to disappear into the shadow, "She'll definitely love to go out with a nice bang."

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

**{AUTHOR'S NOTES}**

_**Duraivyr Powers:**_

**GRIEVEunicorn:** Enhances the strength of grieve based weaponry and increases damage in kicking attacks.

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	4. FALSE

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 3rd Turning of Fate )]**

**:: FALSE ::**  
_{A Truth in Black } _

* * *

The Earth Rhinen sprinted through the woods, not daring to stop and look back. She tore through everything, kicking up clouds of dust and accidentally knocking over a tree sapling or two in her wake. In her pace, she suddenly tripped over an upturned root – snapping that apart – and was brutally thrown rolling across the ground. She cluttered to a stop – her armored fore-head shattering a stone the size of her own skull – and lightly landed against the base of a tree. The girl never bothered to get up as she laid face-down across the dirt.

Weakly, she scratch at the ground in order to clamber her hands up to latch onto the bark's skin. She picked her self up with flicker of strength in her arms, balancing herself against the trunk and on her knees. Softly, she rested her head against the bark; unintentionally piercing two holes with her horned head-plate.

The hands curled into distraught fists, softly hammering themselves against the tree's chest. No matter how light the girl struck, it still gave birth to scarred bark and deep welts. Agony twisted the innocent air across her tiny complexion.

Why…why? Why did no one like her? Why did everyone hated her? Was it really because of who she was? A Clove?

Still, she wanted to ask herself this…Why did Naiz treated her so kind, as if he saw her as a human being like him? Was he honest; or was it because she really fooled him when she had to lie about her true self? If he believed she was not a Clove…what would he be thinking now after revealing her battle-form to everyone? Fear? Anger? Hate?

The thoughts, the assumptions, and the conclusions that invaded her fragile mind were too overwhelming for her to bear. Unable to handle it all, she wrapped her arms around the tree as if to hug an endearing friend. She snuggled her cheek against the bark, ignoring its roughness. However, she failed to recognize one or two splintering fractures she caused as she held it tighter and tighter.

Even with inhuman super strength…she was utterly powerless against her own grief.

It was only the sound of dancing static that snapped her out of everything.

The Clove spun about, in time to bring up her hands in front of her to catch a thick bolt of lightning into her palms. Fire-searing pain surged through her skin, nerves, and bones. It was the minute the bolt was dispersed from her block was when she gave out a heaven-shaking scream. The girl fell to her side, clutching her burnt hands close to her chest.

It hurt! It really, really hurt! Despite the inconceivable pain, her hands were still whole and tinted red as if dipped in boiling hot water for a second too long. She lost control of her senses, her body writhing as she frantically tried to get up. It was not going to happen anytime soon, let alone escaping.

"I have you now, Clove…"

That voice, the girl gasped, that frightening voice. She weakly gazed up to see Liera, her sceptre by her side with an after-charge of static.

Everything was far too late before the Clove could even think of anything else.

"_FUIN!_"

A pulsating purple magic circle appeared underneath the Earth Rhinen. Fear clawed into her stomach as she recognized it as a Confinement sealing array. She tried to run, but as she leapt out the Clove struck into a dense barrier and received a shock of her life. The Clove crumbled back to the face of the circle as it grew more solid and stronger. Liera was practically grinning with victory as she started the sealing process.

_No-no-no!_ The girl used whatever strength she had left and started to punch her way out of the barrier. Not only was it hopeless to break through, more scars were added to her lightning scorched palms and knuckles. Desperate like a frightened child, she kept battering the shrinking field with all her might…but to no avail.

"You can't run from me, Clove," whispered Liera, wholeheartedly content.

"STOP IT!"

Liera jumped and with the Rhinen they turned.

Naiz broke into the clearing, his eyes wide with terror, "Don't seal her!"

"Are you in your right mind?" snapped Liera, struggling to yell and focus her sealing at the same time, "She's a Clove and it's my duty to seal these monster!"

"SHE'S NOT A MONSTER!"

Liera and the Rhinen stared at Naiz in ghastly horror. His hand flew to his side and his gemstone reacted with a glow. It produced a crystal card into his palm and he grasped it. Like the triangular medal, he tossed it to zip into the air with a spin. Liera watched as it soared all the way to her sealing circle.

The crystal card struck into the solid energy field of the circle, but slowly it was able to seep into a crack it made. With force, the card sliced through the barrier, like steel through ice, and started to hover above the Rhinen. It cast its pyramid of golden light, surrounding the Clove in a bright aura. The minute it appeared, it shattered Liera's spell into dying glass. The appalled Sealer blanched with a…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Newfound light flooded over the Rhinen's body as she tried to escape from the new solidifying walls. This field was much stronger than the Sealer's…but it did nothing to hurt her. She cast a fearful look to Naiz from behind the golden screen. He spoke, but the walls muted his words from reaching her ears and she could only to read his lips. What did he say? She could not understand. More importantly…why was he doing this to her…Did he really see her as a human? Or really a beast to be hunted…and captured…

Darkness started to envelope her as she felt a stinging chill inside her chest.

_He…lied…_

**{=| GATE SEAL |=}**

The walls projected the iron gates and sealed all sides of the pyramid with a loud thud. The pyramid was then absorbed into the crystal card and that flew back straight into Naiz's hand.

Quietly, he gazed down at it as it turned gold, red and silver frames growing across the card. It produced the faint image of the Rhinen, her eyes closed, head, down, and arms folded across her chest. Words were inscribed across the left and right sides of the card: _'CLOVE'_ and _'RHINEN'_. In silence, Naiz held the card tightly in his hand. Another grasp snatched out at it and he swiftly back-stepped to dodge. In a flash, he and Liera locked gazes.

"You're not a Sealer!" she shrieked.

"What makes you say that," said Naiz with a flat and lifeless tone, eyes too weary looking to even look at her. For safekeeping, he inserted the sealed card into his pocket; all without his usual grin.

"Because even Sealer Mayjis can't interrupt each other's Confinement spell, no matter how hard they tried. It's always first-come-first-serve system!"

"So what if I'm not a Sealer…I'm not interested to become one…"

"Then tell me! How can a non-Mayji like you use Confinement Majikka?"

Naiz turned about, slowly walking away, "I'm not in the mood to talk, miss Van-Haissen. I'll take my leave."

Liera was indirectly slapped across the face, "LIKE BLOODY HECK YOU WOULD!"

Naiz was instantly tackled over and both him and the Sealer tumbled across the ground. Liera anchored Naiz down by sitting across his waist and clenched his fleece jacket.

"You're not going any where, creep! I want answers, and I'll get them!" Suddenly, the Sealer gave a shrill and abrupt squeak as a pair of hands gripped her waist. In the next second, Naiz rolled on top of her.

"I'm afraid that they'll be left unanswered. Good day." He rose up, but Liera tripped him with a sweep of her legs. She pounced and threw him down, finally scissoring her legs over Naiz's neck in a lock, gripping his right hand in an arm-ripping hold.

"OUT WITH IT!" she growled. Unfazed from pain, Naiz just chuckled. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"I never knew a frail-looking girl like you could have this much strength." For that, he received a stomp in the face.

"I'M NOT WEAK, YOU GOT THAT?" A hand gripped her ankle and then—"WAHAH!" tossed her over a good meter or two across the ground. The two bolted to their knees and the Sealer girl wanted to leap for the kill…but Naiz was faster. He had already drawn out a triangular medal from his belt and slashed it out into the air.

"_Shoukan:_ Edge!"

"I'm so gonna—"

**{=| GATE SUMMON |=}**

The medal showered forth its golden rays and unlocked its gates. After a shatter, a familiar Gauss reared back like a wild stallion with a deafening screech and spread of its bladed wings.

"—_KILL YOU!_" Liera fearfully screeched to a toppling stop and scampered away. The Gauss was instantly on top of her, staring dead in her eyes. She was face to face with the Gauss Griffon, the same one that had appeared in the previous town, got beaten to a pulp, and finally sealed by Naiz. Its body was pristine and refresh, as if its wounds have been healed. The strange thing was, its red veins were now soft blue and the same went for its LED-light eyes, "Wha-wha-wha…WHAT IS THIS THING DOING HERE?"

"Don't worry, _Edge_ is harmless," answered Naiz.

"H-H-HARMLESS? It's a **Gauss**!"

"Only if you don't provoke him." The Gauss agreed by giving the girl a sharp snort. Naiz, his face somehow unharmed from Liera's last kick, levelled his gaze with the frightened Sealer, "Miss Van-Haissen, if you really insist in seeking answers from me…I guess I really have no choice but to share them to you…But for now, I want you to wait for me for a moment."

"_W-wait_? What for?"

"I'll be back in a bit." Naiz said to the Griffon, "_Edge_, can you watch Miss Van-Haissen for me. I won't take long." The Griffon answered with a low affirmative growl, and then a threatening one to a horror-stricken Liera. Naiz chuckled, "Now be nice alright? She is a lady after all."

Liera stood back up to her feet, all the while cautious of the ever-watching Griffon. It made no move of her current actions, which she felt relieved. Naiz turned to leave.

"Hey!" Liera caught Naiz's attention and he returned a curious stare at her, "Just tell me this first!"

"…Yes…" blinked the boy.

"Why are you helping Cloves?" The question made Naiz's casual expression falter by a fraction. "They're a plague to humankind…Why are you so infatuated with them, or something?"

"They're suffering…" Liera was taken aback by Naiz's response, "You have absolutely no idea…of what they have been through…"

"Wha-what are you blabbering about?"

"Tell me this, Miss Liera…have you lived a life of pain, agony, and sorrow? Have you lived such a life where you had to undergo all that…and not be able to return to the safety and warmth of your home…for 500 hundred years?"

Liera felt her strength falter by a fraction when she saw the sad glint in his eye. No, she thought, it was a trick!

"Listen creep! I don't know where you've been getting all these ideas from, but I can tell you that your madness won't work on me!"

"Then can I ask you?" Naiz's tone deepened, "Where did you get your ideas of Cloves being nothing but monsters?"

"The Grand Academy of Majikka and history of Malphaea, of course! Where else?" Liera responded with pride, "Everyone knows that! All except for you…of course…" For the first time they have met, Liera saw Naiz grimace a bit. He turned about, dropping the subject altogether.

"Believe what you want…But do not force me to idolize it like you…Now, wait for me here…"

Liera attempted to pursue him; a bad decision, "Like I would listen to – YAAAHH!" The Griffon had leapt to one side to block her path and snapped its beak at her in warning. She stumbled and finally landed on top of a boulder. Shivering all over, Liera watched as the Gauss approached her a little before seating itself like an obedient bloodhound.

Naiz cracked a chuckle and turned off with a wave over his shoulder, "Much appreciated."

"Wait!" yelped Liera as Naiz left, "Please don't leave me with this monster!"

The Griffon narrowed its glowing blue eyes with an annoyed huff.

Liera gulped, "I-I-I-I honestly didn't me-mean you…okay?"

For once in her entire life she could not believe that she was sitting on a stinking boulder and felt utterly powerless under the steel-burning stare of a Gauss; which she was suppose to seal as part of her job.

[******]

Naiz entered the presence of a flowing river-bank, filled with running cold water. He came near its edge and glanced down into the clean stream. He could see his reflection, looking back at him with silent pain in his eyes. He truly was unhappy.

He slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out the crystal card. The boy took in several deep breaths, calming the look on his face and regaining his casual composure. With a whisper, he released the card from his finger tips.

"_By my powers…I wish to release thee…"_

**{=| GATE FREE |=}**

The crystal card shattered into dust of light, soon reassembling to form a body. The light died away and it revealed the black-haired girl, no longer in her Clove form and in her black-leather dress. She was curled up like a newborn and lying across her side, unconscious under sleep. Naiz came down to her and lifted her up in his arms before resting her against a tree at the edge of the river. Carefully, Naiz slipped off her gloves and dipped her bare hands into the cold stream.

They were injured from Liera's lightning Majikka, first and second-degree burns. She winced but did not awaken, slowly letting the pain cool off her hands. Naiz felt at ease.

If this girl was human, her hands would have been long gone. But as a Clove, they healed rather quickly. Much to his relief.

He pulled her fully recovered hands out of the river and rested them across her lap. The boy gazed at her as she slept in peace. A smile crossed his lips and he stroke off a strand of her black hair from her forehead. Seeing that she was now free…made him feel more at ease. Naiz placed her gloves by her side and rose up to his feet. Knowing she would be safe in the woods, he turned to leave.

_**Ker-chak.**_

The snap of a twig blitzed Naiz's senses and he spun.

The Rhinen Clove had woken up with a vengeful look, a massive body-crushing boulder hefted over her head. With a cry she hurled it straight at Naiz. Without saying anything, Naiz flipped to one side and let the rock sail right past him and crush down a lane of trees. He was soon tackled over and a flurry of powerful punches raced up at him. Naiz blocked it, but did not retaliate, instead kept manoeuvring backwards.

It all came to an end when a firm hand slammed into his chest and sent him smashing into a tree. It came back again, pinning him down into the tree's thick trunk like a blood-thirsty dart. Naiz raised his gaze to meet a fist flying straight into his face.

At the last minute, the attack froze at an inch off him.

As calm as day, Naiz stared at it. The fist faced a dilemma and it started to shiver in the air. Naiz looked down at his attacker.

The Rhinen Clove had hesitated to give the final blow. The boy could see the dilemma and confusion clashing against each other across her amethyst eyes. Her fist shook as bad as her small shoulders and she began to falter. Naiz did nothing as he watched her back away, as if facing a nightmare. Unable to bear with whatever she was experiencing, she clasped her hands to her face and collapsed to her knees, whimpering in quivering torment.

Naiz gazed down at her, his sad expression returning. Not wishing to provoke her, Naiz softly stepped up and knelt down to her. He raised out a hand, hesitated, and then reached out to comfort her shoulder. The Clove swiped it away and bolted off running in frantic tears.

Agony stung Naiz's chest as he curled up slightly from the recoil. He let out a shaky breath and rose to his feet. In the end he thought…he broken a fragile heart. Ashamed, he turned to leave. What stopped him was the sight of the Rhinen's gloves. She had forgotten them. He went over to pick them up, resting them tenderly in his palm; as if holding the hand of someone dear to him.

[******]

The Clove once again ran through the woods like the frightened wind. She did not wanted to stop…she wanted to run away from the pain she was feeling. It kept after her though, like ghost hounds. Finally, exhaustion got to her and she was forced to take refuge behind a tree. She slid down to plop into a sad seat, resting the back of her head against the bark.

What did she do wrong? What sin did she commit to earn such punishment? Why did people despised her? Her thoughts then fell onto Naiz.

At first she thought he was special…something wonderful even…But that was a lie. He sealed her, like all the other hunters that have done so to her and her Sisters. People like those human enjoyed chasing her kind, sealing them, hurting them, and making them alone.

The thoughts were too much again and she did everything she could to shut them out of her mind. But it was like holding back a scary flood. All she wanted to do now was to hide from all the terrible things in the world, to be safe and alone…and have a nice bundle of scallions. She cracked a grin at the thought, almost drooling if she had not caught herself out of her day-dreaming any sooner. The Rhinen wiped off the patched dust and dirt from her last fall, only thinking of happy, happy, thoughts to fight back the numbing cold insider her.

With a confident look, she nodded to herself. She will not let people like Naiz or Liera, the big-liar and the scary-lady, take her away again. She will survive until that day comes…She knows she will return home…The warm feeling made her cheeks blush and she held them in her soft palms.

It then dawned to her. She peeled her hands off for a second and exchanged looks at them. Suddenly, she 'eeped'. Her gloves! They were gone! The girl looked all around the tree, swiping away leaves and dirt to recover her precious gloves. She even uplifted a heavy stump nearby off its roots to look under them, as if it was a cardboard box. Nothing. She tossed the stump over her shoulder like a towel. Where did they go? She knew she had them! Maybe she left them by that river…she was…before…

Her face paled. _Oh no!_ Then Naiz would be there too! What if he knew and was waiting for her? Her mind sauntered off onto a fearful path as she heard Naiz's voice echoing…

"_Heh-heh-heh. That stupid Clove would surely come back and get these precious gloves back from me! I'll just set up a trap – No, no. A million traps! When I capture her, I'll skin her alive and sell off her silky flesh! Then I can feast on her corpse for as long as I want. MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA~!"  
[Note from Author: It's all in her head...]_

The Rhinen was as white as a ghost. Shaking all over, she shivered in complete terror. Maybe…she would just wait for nightfall…and everything would be fine…The voice's echo haunted her again and she pushed it back into the abyss of her mind with a gulp.

The Clove picked herself up, patting off the dirt from her bottom and skirt. There was no way she would leave behind something as dear as her gloves. They have been with her since the day she was born and she was not going to give up on them anytime soon. A newfound bonfire of determination crackled to life within her heart, warming out the shivers and goose-bumps from her mind and body.

This time, she will be smarter if she bumps into that big-liar and/or scary-lady. An enthusiastic grin crossed her lips as she pumped her arms in complete confidence. She will do her very best!

Refreshed and ready for any challenge, the black-haired girl happily skipped off. Just as she hopped off by one step…

_**SNAP!**_

…_**Her eyes widened.**_

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	5. PACT

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 4****th**** Turning of Fate )]**

**:: PACT ::**  
_{A Promise we Keep} _

* * *

A shrill scream shattered Naiz's thoughts as he was by the river bank. He bolted to his feet, spotting a splash of fleeing birds taking flight in surprise. That call sounded familiar. Without waiting for his mind to figure things out, he quickly dashed through the woods.

The boy raced through the woods, racing forward to where the scream came from. Feeling that he was close to it, he slowed his pace and looked around. He wanted to call out, but his ears picked up something.

It was the sound of whimpering. Naiz softly treaded through the field of the woods, following the sole sound. He then rounded a tree…and he paled.

The Rhinen Clove was writhing in absolute pain. She had fallen to one side, lying on the ground. The most agonizing sight of all, was the bear trap that had snapped its jaws deep into her right ankle. Blood was spilt over her leg and leaf-covered grounds, a thick crimson puddle already forming. Her hands clawed at the ground, struggling to cancel out the pain and to keep her conscious. She will not cry! She will not cry!

The girl refused to give in, fighting back the stinging memories of the recent series of events. She was chased, scorned, sealed, and tricked. The Clove had enough. She will not run away any longer!

The Clove latched her fingers against the steel jaws and did everything she could to pull them apart. As much as she tried, her strength could only fade with every passing second, inkling out with every drop of blood that trickled from her ripped ankle. Just as she got the trap's mouth open enough, she lost her grip and it clamped back deeper into her leg.

She cried out, but bit the rest back in. Useless, she thought…she was totally useless…

Another set of hands burst blood as it placed a death-grip around the trap's maw. The trap began to loosen…and it was not the girl's doing. The Rhinen blankly stared at Naiz as he ignored the teeth piercing into his flesh while he tried to pry the trap loose with all his might.

Was this…really the same big-liar who sealed her, she wondered.

"Don't give up…" The girl was taken aback as Naiz made a makeshift bit of a grin, "It's way too soon to give up…"

The girl paused, before firmly answering him with a short nod. Together, the boy and Clove bet in every bit of their strength to pry off the trap's mouth. It was now wide enough to safely pull her leg out.

"Now!" called Naiz. The girl nodded and did the best she could to quickly draw her leg out. When it was cleared, the boy let the trap loose and it snapped shut with a hallow clap.

Naiz gave the trap a look that could twist more than just pure steel. The boy took one blood-covered hand to grasp the trap's chain. He stood and yanked up the object, stretching a sturdy chain to its full length from its knot around a tree. Naiz whipped back at it, literally snapping the chains into two. The dismembered bits fell dead to the ground like a freshly torn snake.

The Rhinen could not believe it. Other than certain Cloves, including herself, there was no way any one could do something like that. Yet, he defied reality. Naiz gave the trap in his hands one last leer, before dropping it. He twisted around and drop-kicked it, sending it skyward before it vanished with a twinkle. Naiz let out a calm breath and relaxed his tensed shoulders.

Ignoring the blood dripping from his scarred hands, he worriedly turned to the Clove and knelt by her side. Instantly, he clasped his bloodied hands around the Rhinen's equally bloodied ankle, attempting to stop her blood from flowing, "Don't worry…everything's going to be fine…" The girl just stared at him, from what he had done, and he blinked right back with pure curiosity, "What?" He shook the thought from his mind and took a moment to summon and drop a medal from his side, "_Shoukan:_ Medic."

**{=| GATE SUMMON |=}**

The golden pyramid reappeared and softly shattered away like feathers, revealing a stumpy Gauss. It was a turtle mechanikka, with a large green emerald-gem embedded across its shell. With a light moan, the creature came up to the two of them. It extended out the emerald from its spine, with it attached to a short metal stick, and it rapidly spun to produce a mist of green into the air. Naiz knelt by the girl side and rested her wounded leg across his lap.

"It's going to hurt a bit…" said Naiz, "If you want, I can lend you my shoulder…"

The girl blinked. What? The green mist thickened and it filtered the air, licking all over the severe injury on her ankle. The girl sharply gasped; pain like lightning scorched up her entire leg and scattered throughout her body. Remembering Naiz's words, she buried her face into his chest and tightly clenched two handfuls of his jacket. The boy shyly blushed, but softly rested his head over hers to comfort her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He could hear suppressing her urge to cry, rubbing her face against him to bear against the unbelievable agony.

"Don't worry…" the boy cooed, "the pain will go away…Stay strong." Hearing him, the Rhinen nodded with her face still buried in his jacket.

As if by the power of time, the blood stopped pouring. Instead, it began to seep back into the Rhinen's thin ankle.

The Gauss Tortuga, _Medic_, moaned and its spinning emerald intensified its powers. Dried blood turned liquid and sucked back into her ankle; ripped flesh recovered and reassembled itself to cover the wound. The same went for Naiz's severely scarred hands, both blood erased and palms healed. The pain in the girl's leg died down and Naiz could feel taking slow and soft breaths. He held onto her close, hoping to give her as much comfort she needed.

"I…didn't exist to hurt you…"

The Rhinen heard him and gazed up at Naiz. He gave her a caring smile that gave the girl warmth…Warmth that she had been yearning for almost countless of years.

It…felt like being at home.

When the wounds recovered, the Tortuga stopped its emerald and retracted it back into its shell. It gave a happy moan as Naiz nodded to it.

"Thank you, _Medic_. Return." At his command, the Gauss transformed into light and reverted back into its medal. It faded into the air as it spun on an axis.

No longer wounded, the Rhinen nervously shuffled out of Naiz's hold and he helped her. Scared, she scuffled back a few more steps before tucking her knees protectively to her chin and gave the boy an anxious stare. Naiz grinned, docile and understanding, and he respectfully kept his distance.

"Some day, huh?" he chuckled, "Guess you've got to be careful when traveling through the woods or forests…You never know when you'll get snagged by a nasty trap, laid out by lazy hunters." The Rhinen dropped her gaze and Naiz felt frantic, "Ah-ha, I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean anything about it. Don't be upset…Do…do you have a name?"

The Rhinen was still before shaking her head. How could she…she was a Clove. They never had names to begin with besides what kind of Clove they recognized themselves as.

"How about…Violet…" Surprised, the girl shot up her wide gaze. Naiz nervously smiled, "Uh…I guess it doesn't sound nice…does it?" The Rhinen blankly shook her head again, casting relief over Naiz.

That…was such a beautiful name. She pointed at herself, making a gesture to say _'is it really for me?'_. Naiz nodded and pointed right back at her, _'yes, it's really for you.'_ Overflowing joy bubbled inside her, rising from her stomach to her chest and to the tip of her head. She loved it, absolutely loved it. Her cheeks burned and she hid them in her bare hands…Eh? The Clove turned to her hands, finding them still gloveless. Ah! They were still missing. Before she could think of anything else, they appeared right before her on top of a gentle hand.

Naiz gestured the gloves to their beloved owner, "You…kind of forget these."

Stunned, the Rhinen scooped them up with delight. She hugged them close to her heart, as if holding a lovely baby. Timidly, she glimpsed up at Naiz as he wrapped his arms around his crossed legs.

"I saw everything…you, the farmer, and Liera…" The girl was taken aback as the boy casually chuckled, "You really caused quite a mess for the farmer to clean up…" The Clove cast an embarrassed glance down, subconsciously rubbing her stomach. "Still…it was wrong for him to try and kill you…And as for Liera…" The girl cast him a curious glance and tilted her head. Naiz nervously rubbed the back of his hair, "Please don't tell her that I was there last night…with you and her fighting." The girl blinked and Naiz answered with, "_Timber_…"

The Clove and Naiz broke out into laughter. The Rhinen's died down much quicker than Naiz expected, as it turned into a look of realization. She hesitantly and curiously pointed at him and Naiz nodded.

"Yes…I was the one who made sure Liera didn't capture you last night."

A sting took the girl's heart. He…knew her all along?

Naiz rose up to his feet, brushed the dust off his clothes, and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Violet…I completely understood how you felt when those townspeople said those awful things about you. I know it must have hurt a lot…But stay strong." Naiz grinned, "Because one day, you and all your Sisters will be happily reunited and will safely return home…" He then added with a soft whisper, _"This…is a promise I swear to you."_

The Earth Rhinen Clove, newly named Violet, just stared at him as he continued, "Don't go rummaging through farm houses, okay? Or else I won't be able to save you next time." He gave the girl a respectful nod and happy smile, "I…hope we can meet again in the future. Good bye…and please take good care of yourself…" With that, he turned to leave.

He…knew her…from the very beginning? Wh…why? It made no sense to the girl…but slowly she thought things over. Naiz's voice…sounds surprisingly familiar to the same voice that told her to run when Liera misfired her Fire Majikka.

Then a thought clicked from the back of the Clove's awestruck mind. It was a mental image when Naiz was sealing her. She finally understood what were his muted words before the darkness had enveloped her:

'_Trust me…please.'_

Naiz faltered to a stop at a sound behind him. It stung his heart just from hearing it. Slowly, he turned about…facing a shivering Rhinen.

"V…Violet?"

"UWEH-HE~!"

Violet sprung forward and suddenly tackled Naiz into a makeshift hug. The two fell over, with the boy breaking the girl's fall.

"I'm so sorry!" Naiz snapped out of his dazed state, looking down to meet the tear-glazed eyes of the Clove. "I'm soooo sorry for nearly killing you with the rock! I'm soooo sorry for nearly killing you with my fist! I'm soooo sorry for not trusting you all along! Please forgive me!" Violet buried her face and solemnly howled into Naiz's chest.

Hesitantly, Naiz curled his arms around Violet's back and held her close. She too tightened her hold as she cried, letting loose all the tears trapped inside her body.

"It's okay…" spoke Naiz with a soft voice, "I forgive you…I forgive you."

"Re – *sniff* – really?" asked Violet, her voice muffled by his jacket.

"Really."

"Really, – *sniff* – really, re~ally?"

"Truly, deeply, and honestly."

Violet felt a wave of comfort blanket her like a soft quilt. He…felt so warm. Even his hug felt so good as well. Slowly, she began to notice something as she had her head across the boy's chest, "*Sniff*…Ne-ne…"

"Hm-hm?"

"Why – *sniff* – can't I hear your heart?"

Naiz fell silent, but his expression lingered. He chuckled without a care, "I was born with a very weak heart. No worries, my body is quite strong so I'll manage."

"*Sniff*…O-okay…" Naiz helped Violet to sit up on her knees as she wiped her eyes with curled hands. She looked so sweet, thought Naiz, like an angelic child. Her bright amethyst eyes peeked out from behind her hands, hiding the lower half of her face, and blinked, "Ne-ne…What are you called?"

"Naiz…My name is Naiz."

Violet lowered her curled hands little, "…Can…Can I…"

"Yes?"

"…Can I…call you Naiz-kun?"

Naiz chuckled, "Ah. I see you know how to speak the Ancient Language."

To Naiz's memory, the Ancient Language was the tongue that humankind had spoken from Malphaea's birth until it was altered a few hundred years ago. _'-kun'_ was a suffix known in the Ancient Language towards a young male, in a slightly intimate way.

"I would be honoured," Naiz answered with a slight bow. Violet dropped her hands away from her face with a cheerful giggle. She watched as Naiz rose back to his feet and he gazed at her again. "You're free to live on your own, I won't become your Sealer Master. Stay strong, Violet. On the day of your return to home, I'll come and look for you before you leave…"

"U-m!" nodded Violet, pumping her arms with confidence, "I'll stay very, very strong, Naiz-kun!"

Naiz chuckled, "Alright then." He went down on one knee before the Clove and held out his pinkie, "It's a promise." Violet brightened at the sight.

He did treat her like a human after all!

She reached out, interlinking her small pinkie with his. They both confirmed their vows with a shake. Violet had never been this happy in her entire life.

"U-m! A promise!"

[******]

Liera felt an eternity had moved along without her as she waited. Never before had she felt this frightened or mentally exhausted in her entire life. True, training to be a Sealer Mayji was extremely gruelling and extensive…but it was nothing compared to what she was facing now.

Her eyes had been locked with the blue LED-light eyes of the Gauss Griffon for the whole time. She had been forced to stay at her spot on the boulder until either Naiz returned or the Griffon mysteriously fell asleep and/or died. She knew that finding the latter could only be possible by a miraculous act of God. The Griffon had been sitting like a statue, all eyes on her ever since Naiz left. It just sat there with unnerving stillness and perseverance. She felt like crying but her mentally killed the wimp inside of herself.

"Sorry for the wait."

Liera practically sprained her neck as she snapped her attention onto a familiar person. The Gauss Griffon, on the other hand, patiently turned to greet his newest master with a low lion-like purr.

Naiz appeared across the top of a hill and descended the slopes. As he approached the two individuals, Liera freaked out when the Griffon stood on all fours.

"I DIDN'T MOVE OR DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, wildly waving the wrong end of her sceptre in makeshift defence.

Naiz and the Griffon, _Edge_, both stared at her in silence. She opened her tightly shut eyes…then finally had her cheeks burning red. Naiz shrugged and petted the head of his Gauss, which to Liera's surprise it returned a comfortable purr like a cat.

"Wh-what the? A Gauss this nice?" she wondered, "Even if I sealed a Gauss, it takes a while for them to even start listening to me…"

"My sealing capabilities are a little different than yours," replied Naiz, causing Liera to puff her cheeks in spite but he never noticed, "once I seal a Gauss, it helps to override the rampage program they are infected with, thus rendering them very friendly…" _Edge_ acknowledged Naiz's comment with another purr, enjoying the petting it received, "Of course, provided you don't tick them off for any reason…" _Edge_ snapped a glare at Liera, freezing both soul and blood, "Oh yeah…sorry about beating you up, before." The Gauss shook its head.

"J-just who are you?" demanded Liera, her blood thawing from upcoming rage.

"You really must have a short-memory span, miss Van-Haissen."

"No I do not! And just call me Liera!"

"My apologies, Miss Liera—"

"Drop the miss."

"…If you insist…As promised I will explain everything to…"

_**Qiung. Qiung. Qiung. Qiung…**_

Naiz trailed off at a series of shimmering pings that ran into the air. He fell dead silent and looked down at the side of his belt. The gemstone on his right hip blared a pulsing red, chiming an exotic sound in cadence. His expressions paled and Liera was perplexed.

"What is it? Why is that stone flashing like that?" Before she knew it, Naiz bolted off with _Edge_. "Hey! What's eating you! GET BACK HERE!"

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	6. RUIN

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 5****th**** Turning of Fate )]**

**:: RUIN ::**  
_{A Mark of Chaos} _

* * *

Violet skipped through the woods, humming a happy and blissful tune. She had never felt this much joy in a long time. It was so overwhelming that she felt like she wanted to burst into pretty colors of the rainbow. She even wanted to hug someone real tight…but thought best not to. She did not quite get it but, her Sisters have mentioned that the Rhinen had unique…strength. What every that meant, she shrugged. Her humming and singing was an endearing tribute to the special person who forgave her and granted her the most beautiful name in the world.

"Naiz-kun…" she purred, "I really, really, love my name sooooo much!" She skipped to a stop and shyly pressed her index fingertips together with a blushing grin, "I will meet with you again on that day…I promise!"

"Yo-ho…how's it hangin' cutie?"

Violet's daydreaming shattered. She whipped about on her heels and faced the voice in a battle stance, "Wh-who's is it?"

Stepping out from behind the cover of a tree was a young man she had never seen before. He was clad in a lion-hide vest with fur around the collar and wore a pair of sunglasses. She sensed a deadly killing aura emanating from him as he strode towards her. Suddenly, a sneeze escaped her…and then she smelt it with wide eyes…

The stench of death.

"Oh?" chuckled the stranger, as if reading her thoughts, "I see you've already picked up my true scent…" He shrugged with a smirk, "Then that'll save time from introducing myself…Now…" The stranger stroked forward his middle finger down the leg off his sunglasses, flicked them off at the end, and snapped his fingers. His fingerless-gloved hand was engulfed in enchanted flames. Warning senses tingled all over Violet's skin and she instantly braced for the worst. The fire wielding stranger turned to face her with an evil grin, "So, wanna have a go in a hot rumble with me, sweet-cheeks?"

The stranger flung his arm out and projected a deadly wave of flames at her. Violet gasped and ducked under the attack, letting it slice down trees and turning them to fresh kindling behind her. In her rise, she swiftly pulled out and slipped on her leather gloves, clenching them into a tight fist. The Rhinen dashed forward with a burst of speed, swinging punches straight at her opponent.

"Whoa! I like your fire, cutie!" The lion-hide vested man easily evaded her strikes and played around with her in defence. He soon got bored and swiped at kick at her. Violet dodged by back-flipping and she landed on all fours in a tiger-like stance, eyeing the stranger as he casually stalked her as if it were a game. She could not see his eyes from behind the dark shades, but she knew he was enjoying this to his heart's content. He lowered a hand with sparks of flames dancing across his unharmed flesh.

"Come on, come on…I thought you Cloves were tougher than that," he added it with a taunting yawn, "I mean I can take on three hotties like you in my sleep…"

Violet pounced, with a fist ready for him. He was faster. The stranger waited for the last minute, where her punch nearly touched his face, and craned his neck to one side to avoid it entirely.

With an agonizing gasp, Violet doubled over from the strike of the stranger's knee into her stomach. He then grabbed the missed-fist, swung her around like a rag-doll, and finally tossed her off into the air at random. The Clove flailed in the air until she smashed her back into a tree. With a scream, she and the tree crumbled to the ground with a crash.

The stranger laughed as he continued to step towards her, "Man, you got such soft skin…Really hate to finish you off here and now, but I am who I am…"

Violet's body sagged down to limply sit by the side of the fallen log. His last blow had sapped the strength out of her body and it paralyzed her into exhaustion. It even hurt to breath. Her tired eyes saw a pair of shoes…and she knew who it was without needing to look up.

The stranger stood before her, a few meters apart from her, as he stared down at the dying Clove in distaste.

"Your time ends today, Clove."

"No…" He recoiled. With all the strength she could muster, Violet said once more, "No…"

A fierce hand gripped the girl's throat and hauled her body up to slam her against another tree single-handedly. Violet tried to pry off the vice with her own hands, but it proved to be futile and the pressure only increased. The fierce attacker narrowed his spiteful eyes.

"Face it, cutie. Your kind was meant to be erased from the face of this crummy world in the first place. Every living thing rejects you and despises you as being nothing but a plague that is rotting the world. Just give it up and die…"

"I…" Violet choked, "promised…I promised I would live to…see Naiz-kun again…someone very special to me…" A taunting grin danced across Violet's lips, earning a stunned flinch from her executioner, "And that is something…you won't ever understand, _**meanie!**_"

The Rhinen slashed up a high-kick, successfully making contact against the stranger's head. Half of his shades shattered as his head reared from the force. Violet expected the vice to fall loose from her throat…Instead, it squeezed her neck for her to stand a hairbreadth away from blacking out. The Clove struggled to keep awake from the lack of air, as she glimpsed down.

Still standing, the stranger's bare right eye was neon blue as they were dangerously narrowed on her. With his other hand, he took off the remaining half of his sunglasses that clung over his left; it was neon scarlet.

"I'm Ifrit of the Chaos…remember that when you die…" The broken sunglasses were crushed under his hand, while his clawed deeper into Violet's small throat.

The Clove struggled, but there was nothing she could do. Conscious flickered from life and death, her mind running deeper into darkness. She was not afraid…far from it…She was sad…

So sad that…she would break the first promise made with her in her entire life…

"Naiz-kun…I want to keep my promise…but…" A tear of innocence rolled down her cheek as her hands weakly gave up, "Please forgive me…"

"Leave…her…alone…"

"Huh?" The one named Ifrit turned with an annoyed expression. He spotted the sight of a human near them, his eyes piercing straight at him and foreboded the dusk of night.

"Oh look…an annoying human coming here to save the day…" muttered Ifrit, "Don't waste your heroics on me, human! She's a Clove, not one of your little damsels in distress or junk…so let me handle…"

He trailed off as the newcomer started approached the two. Ifrit cocked his head with curiosity, until he saw that newcomer was drawing out a black and white pentagon into the air. With his sharp eyes, he spotted the cross-blade and the blooming wings.

The said Chaos gagged, "You? You're a…"

Violet ignored the grip on her throat, her strength returning with a surge of happiness, "Naiz-kun!"

Naiz levelled a gaze, deadlier than anyone has ever seen, and he raised his pentagon medal up.

"I won't let you hurt the daughters of God…"

He then swiped it into his beetle-claw ornament and it pulsed with lightning.

**{\|| ****DURAIVYR**** – ****START UP**** ||/}**

Naiz bolted off into a sprint and a small magical red-framed square appeared before him as he ran. He thrust out his left hand and drove it through the square. His hand came out of the other side, encased in crimson steel. Pieces of metal resembling jigsaw puzzles swirled over his arm and combined to form his crimson and black-framed gauntlet. When the transformation was complete the red square disappeared and the three silver diamonds pulsed with energy. Following, Naiz produced a triangle from the gemstone on his belt and swiped it into his shield's scanner.

"KAKUSEI! _SILVAIDO_!"

**{v| ****KNUCKLEgolem**** |v}**

The medal transformed into light and it absorbed itself into Naiz's crimson gauntlet. Instantly, the weapon christened _Silvaido_ was upgraded into a bulky armored crimson and black knuckle-buster.

Ifrit cried, "A Duraivyr?" before his entire face met Naiz's blow with a sickening crack. The receiver's body was knocked back from the devastating ballistic force and was sent flying deeper into the woods. Busted trees and boulders followed in his wake.

Violet was released and dropped from the air, swiftly caught by a pair of tender arms before she landed. Without looking, she instantly hugged her rescuer

"Naiz-kun!"

"Violet!" Naiz embraced Violet for dear life, tears rolled from his eyes, "I'm so glad that you're alright."

"I'm sorry…" uttered Violet, "I almost broke our promise…"

"No…it's not your fault…It's mine…I should've stayed by your side…Then he wouldn't have hurt you like this…"

"I forgive you…" Naiz opened his eyes and pulled himself away from Violet, stunned. Though bruised, she cracked an sweet grin, "Truly, deeply, and honestly!"

Forgetting all the pain within him, Naiz cracked a chuckle and Violet giggled with him.

A snap of a twig got their attention. There was a scarred hand that reached out from behind a broken boulder. Next, a battered body was lifted over to fall on top of it. Cut and haggard, Ifrit panted while hanging his body over the rock like a sheet on a clothesline.

"Dang…you really can pack a punch…" Ifrit grinned and perked his head, "But…"

The rock exploded into dust as flames erupted from underneath him, engulfing his body whole. Violet bolted to her feet, with Naiz standing up to protect her. The flames were then pried open by a pair of large and dark-purple skinned fingers, tearing it apart like a curtain. The flames dissolved on opening, revealing a large demon with double jointed legs, large muscular arms, a pair of curled and deadly horns, and a long burning red mane.

"_I have the upper hand…"_ grinned the transformed Ifrit. The creature clenched his two hands, ignited flames around them. He slapped his hands to the ground and a fissure of fire went straight for Naiz and Violet. They had no time to run. Naiz turned and wrapped Violet in his arms to shield her.

"Violet don't move!"

"NAIZ-KUN, NO!"

"_KOORI!"_ A blade of ice slashed through the fire, slaying the dragon of flames before it swallowed their prey. In the process, Ifrit's face was covered in ice and he grimaced with annoyance. Naiz perked his head up at the familiar voice. When Violet turned with him, she squeaked and goose-bumps danced over her small body.

Liera trudged down a steep hill and reached its base, her sceptre aimed at the quarter-frozen Ifrit. Just as she saw Naiz, she gritted her teeth at him and what he was holding in his arms, "_You!_"

Violet sprang out of Naiz's embrace and hid behind him, shivering with anxiety from Liera's upcoming wrath. Naiz stood fast, dividing the two from any further conflicts.

"You're late," said Naiz casually, smiling even as if he was waiting for her.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY A THING WHEN YOU RODE OFF TO THIS CLOVE'S RESCUE!" Liera then huffed an irritated breath to lower her voice, "So, why did you come here for it…"

Naiz then pointed a thumb over his shoulder, not aimed at Violet, "That's why."

Liera rolled her eyes and turned; they threatened to pop out in horror. Her sights fell onto massive demonic figure of Ifrit as he wiped the frost from his face. The demon took a step forward or too, muttering as he smoothed out his eyebrows will evaporated steam rose from his head.

"_You've got a lot of nerve to damage _this_ handsome face…"_ growled Ifrit, _"it's gonna cost ya."_

Liera's stomach flipped twice…no, three times.

"Wha-wha-what the heck is that?"

"Chaos…" muttered Naiz, "a race of demons that can take the form of human males…They exist to destroy the Cloves."

Violet shivered, shrinking even further behind the boy's back as she blankly stared at the demon before them.

"_That's right,"_ snarled the Chaos, standing proudly, _"Everyone of them will die like the animals they are, and we, the Chaos, will be the ones to wipe out their existence! We will conquer all!"_

"I'm here, so that's not going to happen," said Naiz, "_Edge_!"

The Gauss Griffon dove down from the sky with a shriek of an eagle, catching Ifrit off guard. _Edge_ swooped to the ground, grinding its metal paws into the dirt, and lashed its bladed wings straight at the Chaos. The demon blocked it with its arms, his skin as hard as steel itself, and fought off the Gauss with equal ferocity.

"_A Gauss?"_ barked the demon, blocking another slash from his opponent, _"When did _you_ side with him?"_

"_Shoukan:_ Gallop!"

**{=|| ****GATE SUMMON**** ||=}**

Naiz added into the fray another Gauss summon, calling forth a ramping Gauss Unicorn. Its metal body shone under the light, with neon blue veins running symmetrically all over its body. Its jagged-dagger like horn glinted as the mechanikka stamped its armored and bladed hooves.

"Help _Edge_ out!" called Naiz. With a whinny, _Gallop_ charged off into the fight.

The fight stirred a sense of excitement within Liera, as she witnessed the strength of this Chaos. It looked powerful…maybe if she sealed it. She slapped up her sceptre from its holster and into the air, snatching it into her hands with a grin.

"That Chaos-thing is mine!"

Before Naiz knew it, the Sealer raced off before he could stop her, "Uh…wonder if she knows that Chaos…can't be sealed at all…"

The boy shook the thought out of his head. He led Violet away by the hand from the fight as they passed trees, rocks, and fallen logs. Along the way, Violet had a warm feeling swelling inside her as she held onto Naiz's hand. His touch was soft and assuring, willing to use his strength only to protect her than to harm her. It was a very sweet and tender feeling. The Clove wished…he would hold her hand forever…

The moment Naiz found a safe clearing, he unknowingly broke her wish. The girl pouted to herself.

"Run for it," the boy said.

"No!" the Rhinen retorted, refusing to leave.

"Chaos like him won't stop until all Cloves are dead. I can't bear to watch you die…"

"Please, Naiz-kun, let me fight with you!"

"I'll handle him…Now, run as far away from here as you can…Find somewhere safe and stay safe…"

Naiz turned to leave, not giving any chances. Violet surprised Naiz by leaping onto him from behind and enfolding him in a tight embrace. Tears grew across the corner of her amethyst eyes as she caressed her cheeks across his back.

"I *sniff* don't want you to die too…" The words struck Naiz like a spear with poison-tipped thorns and he dropped his gaze. "Let me fight with you! Let me be yours!"

"What?" Naiz slipped free of Violet's hold, but she still held onto one of his hands, "What do you mean?"

"Let me be your Clove! I swear I'll be really, really good!" answered Violet, holding his hand tightly, "Make me yours, Naiz-kun! Let me give you my strength!"

"No…" said Naiz. Violet flinched. She drooped her head in despair. "I won't make you mine…you aren't an object to be owned." Violet sprung her eyes up, gazing into Naiz's cheerful ones, "I will ask you…Will you fight by my side, Violet?"

Violet furiously nodded, "I do! I do! I do!"

"But…even if we win this fight against him…Where I am going will be long and dangerous…Are you really willing to follow me?"

Without hesitation, Violet's answer came with a soft hug.

"You're the best human I have ever met! You never yelled at me; you never hated me; you never hurted me. You're different than those other meanies and I trust you with all my heart! So I really, really want to follow Naiz-kun soooo much; forever!"

Naiz blushed, flustered even. It was both awkward and strange to him…however…A smile stretched over his face and he returned the tender embrace. He then asked once more, "Are you…sure about this?"

Violet broke away from their hug. With her soft touch, she brought up Naiz's armored hand. She placed it against her cheek, letting his steel-covered palm caress her face. Her body started to glow sterling white and faded from the bottom up like a ghost. She gave Naiz a loving grin.

"If it's you, Naiz-kun…I'm not afraid…"

Soon, she vanished into the form of her sealed card form, the _'CLOVE – RHINEN'_. It fluttered back into his right hand and he gazed down. Two more silver crystal cards materialized into his hold: one marked with _'RENKIN – LEGIONARY'_, and _'KOUGEKI – RHINEN'_. Naiz gratefully smiled.

"Thank you…Violet."

_**CRASH!**_

Naiz whirled about to the sudden blast. A familiar Gauss flew through the air and crashed into the ground with a painful whinny.

"_Gallop_!" he called. The Unicorn swiftly recovered and clambered back to its hooves, charging right back into the fray. Naiz followed as he watched it strike at Ifrit, who had his back turned nearby while facing _Edge_. Liera was in bad shape as she staggered from tree to tree, her cape and jacket torn and scorched. It looked like she was figuring out her faults the hard way.

Naiz took Violet's sealed card in his right hand and gave it a nod, "_Shoukan!_" He flicked the card into the air.

**{=|| ****GATE SUMMON**** ||=}**

After the arrival of a golden pyramid, unlocking of gates, and shattering of glass, Violet sprung out of the air and landed on one knee.

"Ready…" asked Naiz, arming _Silvaido_, "Violet?"

"U-m!" Violet stood to her full height with a stamp and pumped her arms to her side. With a shimmer her Clove armor formed around her arms, chest, and forehead, clothes changed to all ash-grey, and she prepared herself.

Together, they cried out an ancient battle chant, "_Ii-KE!_" and they charged.

_Edge_ ducked under the mace-like swing of Ifrit's arm, but received a kick to its chest. _Gallop_ sliced a deadly gash across the demon's arm and leapt aside to dodge a pillar of fire. Ifrit cursed under his breath as he ignored the wound and continued to hammer down the two Gauss.

The Clove and Duraivyr appeared from behind, giving Ifrit a double-team kick. He stumbled and wheeled about only to receive another fist to the face, courtesy of Violet.

"_That_ was for hitting me, you big meanie!"

"_Gallop_!" At Naiz's call, the Unicorn reared back like a wild stallion before it transformed into its card form. It flew to Naiz's fingers and he sliced the card into _Silvaido_.

**{v| ****GRIEVEunicorn**** |v}**

The familiar crimson and black armored grieves materialized over Naiz's shoes and shins, before sprinting right off at Ifrit.

Violet relentlessly dealt fast and powerful blows into Ifrit's stomach, chest, and face, not letting him have a shot back. Just when he had found an opening in Violet's offence, he flinched when a series of rapid kicks sliced across his spine and was sent flying from a double screw-kick.

By the side lines, Liera could not believe her eyes. The Clove and Naiz, both she hated the most, were fighting as one with deadly precision. _Edge_ too would dive down to slash its bladed wings against the Chaos, disorientating his balance and attack.

Gauss; Clove; and Human. An unbelievable – and inconceivable, she will add – combination…

Ifrit staggered from Violet's sturdy punch, Naiz's heavy kick, and _Edge's_ quick tackle as the trio grouped together.

"_Blast it all!"_ the demon growled, spitting a patch of black blood to the ground, _"You have any idea who I am? I'm a Chaos! An _invincible_ Chaos!"_

"Sorry to let you know, but…" Naiz drew out one of the three new cards he acquired, marked _'RENKIN'_. He tapped the center diamond across his shield and it snapped open in a V, extending his card chamber. He inserted the crystal card in and slapped the shield shut, lights dancing over it, "You'll be nothing but ash once we're through with you."

**{(/\)| ****RENKIN**** |(/\)}**

Naiz outstretched his left arm and multiple attachments of metal materialized in mid-air. Piece by piece, they attached and locked onto place across _Silvaido_, upgrading it into an arm-sword; the _Legionary Blade_. Naiz held his newfound arm-sword at the ready, glimpsing at _Edge_ with a grin.

"Your move, _Edge_." The Griffon gave a screech before it transformed into its medal form. On its own willpower, it flew around Naiz's shoulders and swiped itself across _Silvaido's_ shield-scanner.

**{v| ****SWORDgriffon**** |v}**

The blade's edges heated up red and it created a trailing scarlet contrail through the air in its wake. Exchanging nods, Violet and Naiz bolted forward. Ifrit was caught off guard, meeting a flurry of punches and slashes from both sides. Violet swiped a drop-kick into his stomach and Naiz would lash his burning blade all over the demon's body. Naiz then drew forth and inserted the second of his newest cards into his shield's chamber.

**{/=/ ****CRASH KOUGEKI**** \=\}**

"HAH!" Together, Violet pounded the ground and Naiz slapped down his armored hand to the dirt. Pillars of earth shattered out from the ground and struck Ifrit from below and around him. He would smash them apart, only to have another rise to strike his face or sides. Fate would consider the monster lucky for his head to be still intact from all that _'ping-pong'_ing.

The Chaos regained his footing when he cleared the spikes of enchanted earth, his eyes bouncing left and right. He stopped his dizziness with a pair of slaps to his head, soon snarling.

"_Why won't you just die and call it a day?"_

Naiz and Violet grinned in unison, "Never!" In unison, they smashed a kick into the demon's chest and sent him rolling.

"Let's finish this, Violet!"

"U-m, u-m! Naiz-kun!"

Naiz summoned a card into his hand from his gemstone across his belt, marked _'FINAL – DESTINY'_. He tapped open his shield visor, inserted the white and black-marked pentagon, and slapped it shut.

**{/|| ****OKIRU**** ||\}**

Naiz's knuckle-buster and grieves glowed and their energy were sucked into _Silvaido_. Violet folded up her arms and closed her eyes. To Liera's shock, her body went transparent, turned into some cloud of glowing dust while in her form, and…was absorbed into Naiz? The boy casually grinned and the light filled him.

Liera watched in awe as Naiz went down in a crouch on one hand, feral like. His bladed _Silvaido_ glowed a sparkling white aura. The boy stamped his right leg, practically prowling like a predator. What shocked her the most was that she could actually see the spectre of Violet within Naiz.

It was as if their souls were fused together as one.

Naiz grinned, the way Violet would have done, and readied him/herself. Naiz/Violet lowered their sword, letting it touch the ground with static clashing across the blade.

Ifrit staggered back, overwhelmed by the power radiating out of the Duraivyr/Clove's body. Ignoring his upcoming odds, he clenched a fiery fist and barrelled off with a howl.

"_I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"_

"_**CRASHING BLITZ HAMMER!**_" roared Naiz and Violet's voice intertwined. Lightning sparkled wildly over their charged blade. With a cry, Naiz/Violet swiped their weapon upward and fired a devastating vertical wave of blade-energy and static-charge.

Ifrit went head-first into the attack, swinging his mighty fist. The two forces collided, blasting a violent glare from contact.

The lightning won without fault. The finishing move struck dead into Ifrit and it sent him skidding backwards. The second he was smashed into the wall of a cliff, his entire body was consumed in a massive explosion of blue fire.

Liera braced against the shockwave, but was knocked off her feet. When the gales died, she slowly lowered her arms. Then…she could not just believe it.

Ifrit sat against the base of the mountain wall, lifeless. His body suddenly spilt across the ground in a flush of dry sand, revealing him in his human form again. His neon blue and scarlet eyes were wide with shock as he choked.

"One day…You…and those forsaken Cloves…will all die…"

Ifrit's final words were sealed. His body evaporated into black smoke and it spiralled into the air and out of existence.

Naiz/Violet stood straight, with the girl's grin appearing on Naiz's face as he/she excitedly pumped his/her arms. As if seeing images, Liera witnessed Violet's spectre separating from Naiz and she reappeared into her physical form once again, no longer in her battle armor. At the same time, the red magical square appeared around the Duraivyr's elbow and swiped down through his arm to dismember _Silvaido_ into an unknown dimension.

The Sealer was left speechless, while Violet threw herself onto Naiz in a close hug.

"Yay! We did it, Naiz-kun!" she giggled, snuggling her face against his chest.

"EH?" gapped Liera, "I-IT CAN TALK?"

"Of course," answered Naiz, cheeks blushing, "if you asked nicely, Cloves would be more than glad to talk with you. Why, you didn't know that?"

The care-free Duraivyr, hugged and snuggled by the content Clove, then gave the horror-stricken Sealer a casual grin.

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

**{AUTHOR'S NOTES}**

_**Duraivyr Powers:**_

**KNUCKLEgolem:** Enhances the strength of brass-knuckle based weaponry and increases damage in single-hand punch attacks.

**SWORDgriffon:** Enhances the strength of edged based weaponry and increases damage to sword weaponry and attacks.

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.**__**  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	7. FLEE

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

**

* * *

**

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 6****th**** Turning of Fate )]**

**:: FLEE ::**  
_{A Pursuit from Death} _

_

* * *

_

The night shrouded the slumbering forests. Creatures and critters of the silent hour roamed the lands as their own. Despite both the peace and control over their realm…they had no power against a force that was greater than their own existence.

"After it!"

Groups of men in silver coats, thick boots, and armed with tranquilizer-crossbows swept throughout the area. Under the darkness, they examined ever nook and cranny of the environment around them. They ploughed their way over fallen logs, trampling the earth and other living entities, and shadow-hidden shrubs; all of them relentless in their search.

"Where could it have gone to?" muttered a silver coat.

"How should I know? We don't even know how it escaped in the first place!" snapped a second.

"Oh? Don't you remember? You're the one who thought, _'oh that thing is so quiet, wonder if it's dead'_ and all, and just when you opened its cell to check, that thing blasted both of us into the wall! That's how!"

"But it's as blind as a stinkin' bat! There's no way it could run _that_ fast through a woods like this…Even _I_ ran into a bush or two, plus a stupid racoon!"

"…Progress?"

"HAH!" The two silver coats jumped with a cry and whipped around, crossbows aimed. Without warning, their weapons were fried by a pair of black lightning that tore down from clear night sky. They gazed dumbfounded at their smouldering weapons – nothing more than a heap of grotesque black mercury – and directed their undivided attention to someone before them.

It was a young man, clad in a heavy purple coat with a cloth-mantle over his shoulders. His body framed was stiff and rigid, literally a statue brought to life, with his white-gloved hands crossed behind his back. His hair was spiky dark brown, standing slightly on their ends combed-back. The most peculiar thing about him: was a crimson blindfold that wrapped over his eyes, with a small corner draped over the tip of his nose. His voice was deliberately slow and toneless with a chilling echo.

"…Where?"

The two silver coats shivered.

"W-we-we're still looking," gulped the first.

"Not a clue – yet…" uttered the second, "Y-your orders…Sir Thor…"

Thor exchanged a direct glance at each silver coat – despite the blind fold he had.

"…Continue."

With a light sigh, and weapon-less, the two crisply returned back to their orders.

That was when a single sentence caught Thor's silent interest, "Over here!"

[******]

A thin and slender figure darted through the darkness. Despite the lack of light, it was able to guide itself through the dense woods with faint pings of sounds it gave off. Though it did not run into any trees, it would often or not trip over something in its maddened rush.

They were coming, it thought, they were after it. Caring not for its increasing lack of stamina, it kept pumping its legs to move faster. It heard marching behind it and fear crackled up its spine. It kept going, ignoring all the pain in its body. With one last ping it waited for something to return to its ear as it ran.

Nothing answered.

Instinctively, it skidded to an abrupt halt. In time, the figure had stopped before the edge of a cliff. It was trapped as fear surged through its body, struggling to think of what to do. There was no time for it though…

"There it is! After it!"

The figure jumped on the spot and dared not turn around. It blankly stared over the ledge, nothing but an empty abyss of utter darkness. Before it could make a decision though, it heard something.

_**SHING—TOK!**_

The figure bucked forward, by an invisible push from behind. It was a tranquilizer dart and it struck true into its shoulder blade. Fatigue flooded into its body and its consciousness wavered dangerously. It could not last much longer.

It was either death…or them…

Without a sound, and a final prayer, it tipped forward…casting itself into the welcoming abyss.

"Hey where did it – Huh? Wh-whoa! Dead-end! HOLD IT!" Silver coats skidded to an abrupt halt; the barely visible lines of the incoming cliff catching their very attention. One by one, they stacked into each other in their brake and the last add-on almost made the unfortunate leader teeter right over. By luck, his comrades caught him by the sleeves and yanked him back to safety into mother earth's bosom.

"Curses…" …cursed the 'lead', "it fell over the edge."

"Perfect, just perfect…Now what?"

"There's no way I'm going down there…it's too creepy…"

"…It fell?"

The silver coats, simultaneously, jumped and spun about. Thor came up from behind and walked right through their parting lines. He kept walking forward, his booted toes skimming over the very edge. Before the others could stop him, he had already come to a calm and steady halt. He was quiet, and the silver coats somewhat respectfully held whatever peace they had. Thor looked left and right below him, his blind-folded gaze examining the darkness.

"…Lost?"

"Y-yes…Sir Thor…" answered the lead silver coat. He stepped forward, "W-why don't we return back to base? We still have plenty more where that—" He gagged as a powerful white-gloved hand took him by the throat. In seconds, he found himself dangling over the edge, "Si-Sir Thor?"

"…Your…fault…"

"I-I know it is my fault for the experiment's escape, b-but please! Give me another cha—AAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAH~!"

Black lightning scorched the silver coat's body, practically ripping the very darkness apart in its wake. The others backed away from the unmatchable fury of the expressionless Thor, as he remained unfazed of the body wildly dancing under his grip. The lightning flickered out of sight, the smoking corpse finally hanging limp at hand. Without a word, Thor released the body over the edge, as if casting dirty laundry into a deep, deep, basket. A foreboding beat later, he turned to face the others; strands of black electricity dancing from his ready finger tips.

"…Any more…faults?"

Every quivering heads madly shook.

Thor returned his hand behind his back, quietly answering with, "Return…" In a flash, the surviving silver coats fought their way past each other to leave the forest , as well as his presence.

Thor cast one more _'glance'_ over the edge, his _'gaze'_ lingering.

"Experiment #22…You will be…found…"

_**つづく**_

_**

* * *

**_

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	8. SHINE

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

**

* * *

**

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 7th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: SHINE ::**  
_{A Veil to Find } _

_

* * *

_

"A…Duraivyr?" wondered Liera, a skeptic eyebrow raised.

Naiz casually nodded a, "Aah."

The Sealer and, so-called, Duraivyr were in the middle of the excited town of _Piloai_. It was filled with the people of the middle, some from the low, and many of the noble classes and was a town-city that celebrated creativity and artistry. Even the town-city itself was a living example of the pinnacles of art.

The two sat around a small table in front of a classy cafe, deep in – somewhat – light conversation.

Sealer Mayji, Liera Van-Haissen, had her legs crossed as well as her arms while she stared at the boy, as if he was a red-handed convict. The Duraivyr, Naiz, was calmly seated in his chair with that casual grin he always had; one that Liera justly detested.

She blinked after she had asked this boy one of her hundreds of questions, all with a scrutinizing look, "Never heard of it."

"Well…it's not really supposed to be known…" chuckled Naiz.

"And you're telling me because?"

"You kept forcing me to answer, am I correct?" He earned a twitching eyebrow from Liera and he recoiled with anxiety a bit, "Whether you believe it or not, I am known as a Duraivyr."

"What the heck is that?" Liera asked out of curiosity.

"Templars of God."

"…Come again?"

"Templars of God."

"…,…Define, _'Templars of God'_"

Naiz laughed, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No it is not, now tell my _**how**_ it should be obvious…"

"Eh? You really don't know?"

Liera noted flatly, "I'd be rather excited if you told me _right_ _now_."

"I wish I could…but it's best I didn't."

"…,…,…_Why?_"

"You'll get angry."

"…,…,…,…" Liera leaned – dangerously – close to Naiz with a steady gaze, "If you don't tell it to me straight, creep, I'll be more than angry: I want to down-right rip your limps off one by one – and _slowly_ I might add –, drown whatever is left of you, and then incinerate your corpse…Now does that ring any bells to you?"

Naiz casually grinned, honestly not getting it, "No, not really."

"WHY YOU—"

"Hee-hee! All done!"

The two conversationees turned to a third party that was seated across from them. Clove Rhinen, Violet, was like an innocent little girl to their talking as she gave them a broad grin, "Ne-ne, Naiz-kun! Look! Isn't it pretty?" Naiz and Liera took a moment to get a good look at a piece of paper held in Violet's hands.

Shock…

What the Rhinen held aloft was a sketching – but not just _any_ sketching. More like a classical portrait; only minimized and lacked the finishing touches like oil-colors or so. Superseding every artist in town, it was a drawing of a young man who carried a slumbering girl in his arms, standing within what seemed to be a barren wasteland. The young man had illustrious white wings that protectively curled around him and the girl, feathers descending about them like snow.

It was…breath-taking realistic.

…And this Clove had the mind of a 5 year-old, noted Liera to self.

"You…" she uttered, "Drew this?" Violet proudly nodded. "Liar." Thus, shattering the girl's smile.

"I'm not! I really _**did**_ draw this!"

"You sure you didn't get some random guy here to do it for you?"

"…Why would I get someone I don't even know to help me draw my own picture, when I could do it all by myself? You make no sense!"

A grimace ripped across Liera's face, all with a throbbing vein on her forehead, "God forsaken Clove…"

"Hey! You can't use DADDY's name like that!"

Liera gave the Clove her signature scoff and looked away. It was only a beat later when her brows pinched together for her to ask, "…_DADDY_?"

Violet lowered her picture and cupped her hands in a sincere prayer, singing, "Ka~mi-sa~ma!"

"…Who the heck is Kammisemour?"

"It's _Ka-mi-sa-ma_. It means God, or the Divine Creator, in the Ancient Language," explained Naiz. He turned to look at the sketching, "Your drawing is amazing, Violet. Well done."

"Thank you~, Naiz-ku~n!" The Rhinen picked it up again and showed them her work one more time, "I really love it too!"

"What is it?" glimpsed Liera.

"An angel prince saving a pretty princess! Can't you tell?"

The Sealer restraint the urge to smash in someone's face – if possible, it would be Naiz's but nonetheless refrained, "What I was trying to say was…what _does it mean_?"

The Clove, perplexed, answered, "Uh…,…I don't know," which Liera trip in her seat. "Mmm…It just came to my head and I felt like I really wanted to draw this soooooo much. Ne-ne! But I do know…" She then pointed at the young man in the picture, "This is Naiz-kun!"

The said boy blinked, "Hah?"

"U-m, u-m! This is Naiz-kun and this—" Violet pointed at the girl in the young man's arm, "—is me!"

An awkward expression flipped over Liera's face like a backdrop, "O~~…ka~~y~…" Then coughed, "_Wierdo…_"

"M-me?" blinked Naiz again, pointing at himself dumbfounded, "a-an angel?" He gave himself a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, "There's no way I could be an angel…I'm far from it."

"But…" Violet blushed, "Naiz-kun is sooooo caring, and sooooo warm when you hold me…Of course you're an angel! And the best one in the whole entire world!"

Now it was Naiz's turn to have his cheeks flare. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, "Ah-ha…th-thank you, Violet."

Liera averted her eyes, feeling downright appalled. She felt like throwing up. Of course the thought was brushed under the carpet as she eyed a maid bringing a tray of food towards them. _Finally_, she muttered, she would not know how long she could last without food, or listening to the Clove's ranting.

Naiz noticed the maid as well with a, "Oh, thank you."

The table maid rested three plates of spaghetti, covered in luscious tomato sauce, before them and after a bow, she departed. Without waiting, Liera struck her fist down onto the teeth of her fork, flipping it in the air and caught its handle in a single spine; all with a prideful grin to herself. She took the first bite, savouring the lovely flavour that melted in her mouth and tickled at her taste buds.

On the other hand, Naiz blinked, "What…is this called…again?"

Still munching, Liera glanced a scrutinizing eye at the abnormal boy, "How can you not know spaghetti when you see one?"

"Spaghetti…" wondered Naiz. He gave it a short whiff, a smile creasing, "Smells nice…"

Liera ignored the curiosity swimming all over Naiz's face. Instead, she took another fork-full of sauced spaghetti and ate it with delight, "Oh God it's good…"

"UWA~H! Ramen!"

Liera tripped in her seat again, only this time choking. She slapped her chest, jugged down her glass of water whole, sighed with relief, and shot a skin-crawling look at the Clove.

Violet's face was lit up like a baby candle, joy and excitement glittering in her round amethyst eyes. She stared longingly at her plate of spaghetti that was covered in a small mountain of scallions – a request to the waiter made personally by Naiz.

"Ra~men! Ra~men!" sang the Rhinen as she swayed side to side brightly like a cute pendulum. Naiz laughed, while Liera gave her an awkward stare.

"Ra…men?"

"It's a noodle type of delicacy that originated from the Era of Arcadine. It still exists to this day, so I'm quite surprised that you don't know what it is," answered Naiz.

Liera shot him a quick glare, "Don't rub it in…" before muttering to herself, "_Freeloading creep…_" and brought her voice back to ask, "And what's exactly is this _'Era of Arcadine'_?"

Naiz shrugged, "Uh, well…I guess you would normally call it…the _'Dark Kingdom Era'_…"

"Uckhh…Don't remind me of that horrid past…" Liera straightened in her seat, wincing, "For the record: it's called spaghetti in the style of al-dente with tomato sauce…Live with the times, Clove."

"Spa…spa…" uttered Violet. She scratched her head, soon trying her very hardest to understand such a new vocabulary, "Spa-game and all-tea?"

"Ha-ha, close enough," chuckled Naiz.

"_Spa…ghetti_…" muttered Liera, biting another strand of her meal, "_Al…dente…_"

Still clueless, Violet blinked. But she eventually cracked a smile with a, "Ramen!", clasped her hands together to say, "_Ittadakimasu!_", and leaned forth to eat her food…directly with her mouth; like any honest to God animal would.

Liera just blanched. Before she could say a thing, she saw a hand reach over to Violet.

"If you do that, Violet you'll dirty yourself," Naiz noted, taking up a napkin to help wipe her mouth. The girl perked up, letting Naiz rub the sauce off her lips and face with a purr. His touch was always so soft and tender, she remembered.

"It-a…what-mass?" the Sealer pondered.

"_I-tta-da-ki-ma-su…_" worded the boy, "It's a prayer in the Ancient Language to give thanks to God for the bountiful harvest, making it possible to have food onto the table. You don't know?"

Liera narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, like I'm some scholar with a Sage-Philosopher's Degree in the Ancient Language…"

"But aren't the commands you use to call forth your Majikka, based on the Ancient Language?"

Liera gagged on her new glass of water; the idea finally dawning her, "For real? No wonder it sounds so different! And I had always thought they were some sort of mystic mumbo jumbo words or something…" Then her cheeks flared and she quickly hid them from Naiz's blinking gaze. She swore that one of these days, Naiz will get into a hopeful accident…if not, she will make one…One more for that pesky Rhinen Clove as well…

"Remember Violet," said Naiz, "it's not polite to eat like that here in public."

"Hmm? It isn't?" wondered Violet, naively.

Naiz nodded and held up a fork for Violet to take, "Just copy Liera's action and you'll get it."

"Mmm…Okay!"

Liera scoffed and went on eating. It was only a second later when she saw another set of movements mimicking her. Violet mirrored Liera exactly: curious expression, sitting posture, and etc. Liera kept eating, Violet following. Whenever she would stop and drink water, Violet would do the same and drink her glass of orange juice. Their eyes never left one another as they did the same gestures over and over and over and over and—

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"EEK! I'm sorry!"

Naiz did his best to hold down a laugh, but it end up bursting through his lips. Violet did not get it at first, but as infectious as a hearty laughter was it got to her too. Liera had no stomach to watch the two giggling their heads off and filled it up by eating up her food. Getting the idea of using a fork, Violet began to eat like a normal person. A quick learner, noted a stunned Liera.

The boy was glad that Violet was able to learn something new…but when it was his turn to have his meal…he stopped.

Liera noticed and saw a cautious look on his face. He was indeed readying himself, as if an attack would appear at a moment's notice. The Sealer had no idea what he was even thinking about.

"Hey. What's eating you?"

"Look over there…"

Liera did.

Beyond them across the street, she could see a bulky looking carriage with thick black-armor plating. Hello…She had seen a 'normal' carriage, but something tickled her danger senses when she noticed its armor hide. Right on the spot, something was afoot.

"Stop it, please! Let me go! I've done nothing wrong!"

Liera was taken aback. Nearby that carriage, there was a group of strange men. They wore black and dark-red jumpsuits, armor padding, faceless-mask-like helmets, and had long thick rifles attached across their backs. They surrounded what seemed to be…a girl?

"Help! Let go of me! What did I do? Somebody, please help!" The girl kept screaming as the men grappled at her, holding her down as if arresting a violent criminal. Liera's fury triggered and it ignited without wait. However just as she stood up…she saw it.

The girl was wearing a silk ribbon around her neck.

"Narcotics," Naiz whispered without turning.

Liera's eye twitched, "Come again?"

"Those beings taking that girl are called Narcotics. They're capturing her and we need to help."

"Don't bother." Naiz averted his gaze to a calm Liera. She had sat back down and continued with her food, as if nothing of the sort was occurring in front of her. "She's a Clove."

Naiz was silent, studying Liera as if he heard her wrong, "What makes you say that?"

"If you haven't noticed," muttered the Sealer, trying to ignore his loathsome stare by drinking her glass of water, "she's got a ribbon-collar on her; therefore: a Clove."

"So what if she is? She's a _Tamed_ Clove and deserved to be protected by Enforcers like any human being…or by Mayjis such as yourself."

"I _seal_ Cloves, Naiz. Tamed Cloves may have under gone special educational programs in order to deem them as safe pets and/or servants among human society, but they're still Cloves."

"You said it yourself," Naiz retorted with a quiet tone, "_'Tamed Cloves are deemed safe to human society'_. She is being abducted and you don't have the decency to—"

"_**RULE NUMBER ONE!**_" exploded Liera, stabbing her fork through her organic-heart shaped pile of spaghetti with a raise of her index finger, "Never, _ever_, use my words against me – _at…all!_"

"Liera—"

"Look and listen, creep! She is out of my jurisdiction!" snapped Liera, "I deal with _Wild_ Cloves…the _un-Tamed_ kind. Never the other way around, for that belongs to someone _else's_ problem. Besides, there is no reason anyone would want to capture a Clove. It would be down-right idiotic."

"…From where you're coming from that is."

"The only reason why someone wants to capture a Tamed Clove is because they had broken a law they were swore to adhere to. That thing must have done something utterly stupid, and – therefore – asking for punishment. End of story!"

"…What if she has done nothing wrong?"

Liera glared at Naiz, "What makes you so sure that thing is…innocent?"

Naiz returned the gaze, causing Liera to suddenly shiver from an unknown flicker under his night-blue eyes. For some strange reason…she felt fear frantically building a safe-house for itself insider her, but she refused to let it finish by returning a just-as-hard leer…more or less.

"Narcotics…are the grunts of the Chaos…_They_ don't adhere to the laws of humans…"

Oblivious, Violet exchanged curious glances from Liera to Naiz. She had no clue to what they were talking about, but she loved the ramen she was having. With a slurp, she finished her plate. Before she could open her mouth to inquire what was going on, another untouched plate of tasty ramen covered in red sauce was passed to her.

"You can have mine, Violet," Naiz said, his eyes never breaking away from the Sealer as he started to rise, "I'll be right back, so enjoy okay?"

Liera's eyebrow flinched, "Excuse me?"

"Waa~h! Thank you sooooo much Naiz-kun!" Violet instantly started on her seconds with a delighted giggle. Naiz smiled, softly patting Violet's head with great care. She ate with a tender purr and a happy smile, enjoying Naiz's touch more than her food. Before he moved away, the temperature literally dropped a degree or two when he cast a hard look at Liera.

"Watch her for me…_or else_…" With that, Naiz departed.

Liera was in her seat, flabbergasted, "'_Watch her…or else'_?" Anger boiled insanely inside her, "Oooooo~…Bad move…"

Unaware of the burning flames rising around Liera, Violet happily ate her plate of ramen/spaghetti.

_**つづく**_

_**

* * *

**_

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	9. SAVIOUR

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 8th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: SAVIOR ::**  
_{A Chevalier to Behold } _

* * *

"Get in there!"

"No!"

The Tamed Clove was thrown into the deep bowels of the black carriage and its maw slammed shut right after her. Locks and chains leapt into place and bolted the lips tightly together with a bone-chilling click. The Narcotics brushed their hands off from the dust and gathered about.

"That should fix her…" one grunted.

"You think she's that escaped experiment Commander Thor mentioned in the briefing?"

"That's a negative: she doesn't have a number 22 tattooed on the back of her neck. Any how, another Clove for those science guys to test on."

"…This is boring…"

"Want to send that complaint directly to the Commander?"

A Narcotic shivered, his armor literally rattling, "Pass."

"Hey, what's this?"

The Narcotics turned to where another was looking at. They found themselves standing before what seemed to be a lively bar. Curiosity plagued them.

"It's one of those pubs them science guys talked about, isn't it?"

"Looks like it…"

"Never seen one."

Silence.

Then one said…"Want to try human beer?"

"Why not? We have until dusk to head back to base and report."

"That's a roger."

Without a fuss, they sauntered passed the double swinging doors and into the bar's bowels.

"Please let me out!" cried a voice within the rocking carriage, "My Mistress will get worried if I'm gone for too long! Please let me go! I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" The voice began toned down, knowing all was hopeless, and it fell into crying despair.

"Yah."

The voice stopped itself and its head appeared behind a tiny barred window from inside of the black carriage. The teary voice had belonged to a Clove, with long pink hair and shuddering tear-glazed green eyes. Her gaze stared out of the tiny barred port, seeing nothing but empty air, before looking down below.

It was a total stranger – with moonlight silver hair and night-blue eyes – who casually flicked a wave as his greeting to her.

"P-Please save me! I'm trapped in here!"

"Did you do anything wrong?" asked the stranger in a cool tone, "Otherwise I can't help you."

"No! I was on my way to the market, on an errand for my Mistress. That's all, honest!"

"Ha-ha-ha…Don't worry, I believe you."

"…You…you do? B-but other than my Mistress…nobody would believe a Clove like me."

"Rest assured…I'm willing to bet my life on your truth."

The Tamed Clove's eyes slowly tear up again. She felt…ever so grateful to find someone as trusting as her Mistress.

"Are there any more Cloves inside with you?"

"Y-yes! Some are also Tamed but there are several that are Wild." Her hands gripped the bars as her thoughts did wander towards the image of her Mistress. "Please…I need to get home or my Mistress will be worried about me…She has a frail health and I can't do anything to upset her…or…"

"Don't worry, you'll be home by supper. I promise," nodded the stranger.

The Clove fell silent as she stared at the stranger with thankful eyes, "May I…know your name, sir?"

He shrugged, "Just a person passing by. What's yours?"

"T…Trixie…"

To Trixie's shock, the stranger held out a hand towards the barred window at her with a grin, "Nice to make your acquaintance, Trixie." After a pause, Trixie struggled to reach her hand through the bars and lightly shook the stranger's tender hand.

"Thank you…Mr. Passerby."

The stranger grinned as he returned the shake. His expressions twitched as he heard something on the return, "Trixie. Take care of the Cloves with you." He then gazed up at her as he pulled his hand back, "I will free you all."

Grateful, Trixie nodded and lowered herself back into the carriage's darkness. The Clove gave a thankful prayer to God, for sending such a blessed saviour to her and her Sisters' rescue.

"Well that was lame…"

The Narcotics pushed through the doors, two of which got hit by its recoil. The one in the lead looked like he was drenched, dripping with spilt beer from his soaked helmet and across his chest.

The wet Narcotic sighed, "Should've seen it coming…We can't enjoy a drink without unsealing our helmets."

"Doing so is equal to suicide…"

"Besides, we can't eat or drink in the first place."

In unison, they sighed. In equal sync, they perked their heads up to see the boy. To their chagrin, he was standing next to their black carriage in front of them.

"Yah," he answered with a friendly nod.

The stranger instantly had all rifles trained on him. Without breaking a sweat, the boy retained his casual demeanour.

"Lost, human?" asked the drying Narcotic in a cold tone.

"No, not really. Just wanted to say you got a bit of a problem."

"What problem?" asked another Narcotic, unlatching his rifle's safety.

The stranger chuckled and rested his left hand onto the rim of the carriage's wheel, "You got a lot a loose axle."

And his grip twitched.

_**SNAP!**_

The wheel violently shattered into worthless wood and metal splinters, the carriage collapsing on a steep angle. Silence flooded over everyone.

If the Narcotics had faces, it would have definitely faulted in utter shock.

"Oops…" the stranger nonchalantly grinned, "my hand slipped."

The lead Narcotic readied his rifle, "GET—" and received a skull-crushing flying kick straight into his helmet. The Narcotic went flailing up through the air until it was impaled into the wall, by the beam of the hanging bar sign. It had ripped through its entire chest and…

Putrid ash-like sand hissed rapidly out of the Narcotic's body like blood. The bones of his body melted, letting his skin and shape collapse like a dead balloon. In a few seconds, there was nothing left but a deflated suit-like husk that hung on the ash-stained beam.

The Narcotics watched in silence, their expressions unreadable. They turned back to the stranger, who casually brushed the dust off his right shin. He gave them all a grin, drawing forth a black pentagon medal that materialized from the gemstone of his belt. He held it aloft, revealing the words _'AWAKENING – DURAIVYR'_, and inserted into his beetle-claw ornament across his left wrist.

**{\\|| ****DURAIVYR**** – ****START UP**** ||/}**

A red magical square appeared in front of the tips of his outstretched left fingers, dipping it through its swirling light. On the other end his fingers and entire hand were encased in tough but flexible armor. Jigsaw pieces of metal spiralled up and around his arm to create a powerful crimson and black-framed gauntlet with a narrow diamond shield that bore three silver gems. The boy clenched his armored fist in a whisper.

"Kakusei…_Silvaido_…"

"It's a Duraivyr!" hollered a Narcotic and they all opened fired. A split second before, the boy drew forth a triangle and swiped it across the side of his shield with lightning reflexes.

**{v| ****GRIEVEunicorn**** |v}**

The Duraivyr blurred out of their sight the millisecond bullets bit the air, catching them all of them off guard. The next thing they knew, he had reappeared behind their flanks by stomping onto another Narcotic from above. The boy's legs were encased in a pair of crimson and black grieves, adding strength to his kicking power. His landing crushed whatever bones the Narcotic had and the trooper exploded like a bursting balloon filled with black ash. The other Narcotics wheeled and fired, mercilessly shooting at everything and anything to hunt down the stranger.

Their attacker flipped over their shots with inhuman speed and would slash down kicks and punches across their collars and helmets, sending them flying. He touched down to the ground and duck in time to avoid a Narcotic swiping at him with his rifle. The boy swept a swift kick under his enemy, causing him to trip. As the trooper fell in mid-air, the fighter threw a deadly high kick that actually sliced the Narcotic into clean halves. Black ash bled all over the floor and spewed into the air three seconds following.

The three Narcotics switched tactics and pulled a small lever by the sides of their rifle barrels. Deadly burning yellow bayonets of focused energy were produced across the base of the rifles' barrels. They slashed out at the boy like swords, slicing apart nearby barrels, signs, and lampposts into melted halves. The Duraivyr swiftly dodged them all and back-flipped. When he touched down on the tip of his foot, he bolted straight at them and swiped another triangle into his shield.

**{v| ****KNUCKLEgolem**** |v}**

He smashed a mighty knuckle-buster fist into one Narcotic with a gut-wrenching blow, forcing him to collide in line with the other two. All three targets were sent skidding back by the incredible force struck them, smashing the three into a wall in a pile. One by one, they exploded like a thick bubbles and washed rancid black ash all over the wall and ground. Stainless, the stranger kept his fist in the air with a steady gaze. The remaining Narcotics wordlessly surrounded behind him, rifles trained.

"Identify yourself!" one demanded. The stranger straightened and turned, casually grinning as his night-blue eyes glinted.

"Naiz…also tell the Chaos: don't forget it!"

A Narcotics yelled "OPEN FIRE" and a massive cart full of hay ploughed into them without remorse. The boy fell silent and tilted his head in confusion, plus a blink. That was when…

"Naiz-ku~~n!" The next thing he knew, a bear-hug tackled into him. "I was sooooooo scared! Those meanies almost killed you!"

Naiz's face flashed pink, "V-Violet?"

The Earth Rhinen Clove, Violet, snuggled her face against Naiz's soft fleece jacket. She was in her battle form, with armoured sleeves, chest plating, and her rhino-horned head-plate. Tears hung from the corner of her round amethyst eyes. As well, she had a stain of tomato sauce across the corner of her lips.

"You shouldn't fight meanies like them alone! I want to help Naiz-kun too!"

"Ah-ha-ha…why thank you." Naiz noticed her lips, "Oh, you missed a spot." He pulled up his sleeve and used it to gently wipe the stain off from Violet's face. She blissfully smiled under his touch…but soon paled.

A surviving Narcotic rushed at Naiz from behind, his buzzing bayonet extended for the kill.

"NAIZ—"

Without turning, Naiz smashed a back-hand blow with his other arm into the side of the attacking Narcotic's head. The helmeted skull was ripped off clean from the shoulders and a geyser of black sand spewed out from the severed neck. The husk cluttered to the ground with a harmless plop.

Violet blinked.

"There, all gone," quipped Naiz, casually. The stain on Violet's face was removed, but her stunned expression was not. Genuinely curious, Naiz asked, "What?"

Violet thought it over, before she finally grinned a, "Nothing!"

"HEY!"

Violet and Naiz turned to the familiar, and irritated, voice. Liera was waiting nearby, her foot tapping with impatience. With one good look at the grotesque black stains everywhere, and the littered husks of former Narcotics, she physically recoiled.

"Dear God! What the bloody heck did you do, Naiz?"

"Hey, don't use _DADDY's_ name like that!" puffed Violet's cheeks.

Liera grimaced, "Now is not the time for that, Clove."

"Violet, Liera, help me with this carriage. Cloves are locked up inside!"

"U'm-u'm! Coming Naiz-kun!"

"…Over my dead body…"

"MOVE IN!"

Before Violet and Naiz could reach for the chained carriage doors, or Liera could even groan, more Narcotics stormed around the corner in a flurried rush, rifles wielded for the kill. Reinforcements, Naiz grimaced. He readied himself with Violet, Liera stepping to their side, as squad by squad of Narcotics surrounded them, gazing at the three with their faceless iron helmets. Naiz, Violet, and Liera remained still, trapped.

"Hostiles located. Execute kill orders!" called one trooper.

"Ready!" Rifles were loaded and primed, before the Narcotics held them vertically, "Aim!" Their weapons levelled with their shoulders and took sight of their targets. Violet tightly hugged Naiz and he held her protectively in his arms. Liera held aloft her sceptre, taking aim at anyone who dare makes a move.

"FIR—"

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Everyone jumped from the loud object that smashed through a building wall. Several Narcotics turned to the new source of threat and aimed at it instead. Clouds of dust flood across the narrow street they were in and a chilling silence followed. A howl pierced the air and the clouds were torn apart.

A Gauss rose from the destructed pile of walling and snarled at all within its line of sight. In a flash, Narcotics were bashed by the mechanikka with brute force, sending them hurling and popping into black ash.

"Gauss Lycan!" cried Naiz.

Violet went, "EEK!"

The Lycan's LED-light red eyes blared with ferocity as it howled again on its hind legs, pulsing red veins flowing across its iron body. Its fists and arms were massive as they delivered a relentless pounding against the Narcotics.

"Great…more trouble…" muttered Liera, sceptre ready.

"We got to get the Cloves out of here while that Gauss doesn't see us," implied Naiz, "Violet!"

"U'm! Naiz-kun!" Naiz and Violet dashed off towards the broken carriage, leaving Liera by herself.

"Naiz, you distract it with your life while I…" The Sealer turned…realizing she was speaking to herself, "HEY! GET BACK HERE AND HELP!" The Lycan had just crushed a Narcotic under a fist when it heard Liera. It turned to her, eyes locked. The Sealer paled a little before she released a groan, "Ah bloody…Alright, fine – COME AN GET ME YA WALKING SCRAP HEAP!" With that, she faced off with the Gauss with a mad battle-cry.

Naiz cleared the surroundings of the carriages, kicking and throwing several Narcotics from it. Violet skidded to a halt before the carriage and stared at it with perplexity.

"Uuuh…Naiz-kun, how does this thing open?"

Naiz grappled an attacking Narcotic's rifle off from his hand, ignited the bayonet, and sliced its owner in vertical halves. The boy chuckled as he tossed aside the weapon, "What are you best at, Violet?"

"…,…Scallions!"

"As a Clove." Naiz drove his knee deep into another Narcotic and threw him towards another three.

"A Clove?" Violet touched a finger to her lips and pondered for a good three seconds before uttering, "Mmmm…I'm a Rhinen…so…" A light bulb ignited, "I know!" The girl gripped the doors by the handles and ripped it right off its hinges; all with a proud grin, "Breaking things!"

"Strength, actually," replied Naiz, snapping a Narcotic's head in a headlock.

Trixie popped her head out of the opening, her face as white as snow from the sudden, and brutal, disappearance of the bulky doors. With Violet's help, she stepped out with several more Cloves, both Tamed and Wild. The conflict around her was fierce, but she swallowed her fear as she desperately looked around…to find her and her Sisters' saviour.

"M-M…Mr. Passerby?"

"Yah!" Naiz flipped around and swiped a downward kick to send a trooper crashing into the ground, "You're Trixie, right?"

"Mr. Passerby!" She wanted to run towards him, but Violet held out an arm to hold her back. The Rhinen thrust a steel-bending blow straight into a Narcotic's gut and sent him staggering before he melted away into black ash and ragged cloth.

"Okay, now!" Violet grinned at her fellow Sister.

Naiz stood back up after he kicked away another trooper, and Trixie appeared by his side, "Hey."

"Thank you…" said Trixie. She took up his hand and shook it repeatedly, "Thank you – thank you – thank you ever so much for believing in me and saving my Sisters, Mr. Passerby!"

"You're—" Naiz perked his gaze up. In the process, he scooped Trixie in his arms and…

"EEK!" The Clove was carried about in time to kick her heels into a Narcotic. He staggered back, before he was sent flying by a snap-kick from Naiz. He softly dropped her back down, a petrified look on her face as she stared at the chuckling boy.

"—Welcome." Naiz straightened as Violet came over with the rest of the Cloves. The boy took a moment to rest a hand onto her shoulder with support, "Trixie. Take care of your Sisters and escape. We'll deal with matters here."

"Wait! There are still more of our Sisters!"

"Heh?" wondered Violet, looking left and right, "Where? I don't see another black box to break open."

"I don't know, but those men mentioned they had another carriage nearby with more of them…They said that other people will do horrible things if they took them away…Please you must save them—"

A gentle finger rested onto her quivering lips, making her blush.

"I will," whispered Naiz, "now stay safe."

Trixie paused before returning a nod. Together with some Wild Cloves, she rounded up the others and made haste. Before she left entirely, she turned back one last time and gave Naiz and Violet a thankful smile. Then, she was safely away.

Naiz and Violet sighed with relief. It was shortly broken when they heard screaming.

"YEEEEE~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~W!" Liera was thrown into a pile of garbage with a rattling thud. The Gauss roared its victory over the Sealer, before it had to deal its attention to Narcotics that shot at it; facing annoying stings that peppered its armor.

Liera resurfaced from the trash heap with a gasp, a banana peel across her face. As she struggled to clamber out, she threw a glare at the boy and girl; who were both blinking at her.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!"

Naiz chuckle and shrugged, "Why not?"

"Naiz-kun!" shrieked Violet.

The Lycan had bowled over a pair of Narcotics and lunged straight at Naiz. With a twist of his foot, he catapulted a forward round-house kick straight into the Lycan's stomach. It spurted a silent gag as it doubled over in mid-air. The force of the blow sent it flailing through the air and collided into a scarred wall, cracking it up even more. Naiz held his hand to the gemstone on his belt and it materialized a silver rectangular medal for him. He took it into his hands and tapped the center gem across his shield. It opened up into a V and he slipped the medal into an extended chamber. With a slapping-shut, the three silver gems pulsed.

**{(/\)| ****RENKIN**** |(/\)}**

Weapon attachments formed from the air and they docked onto _Silvaido_, forming his arm-sword: the _Legionary Blade_. He went into a low and steady crouch, his blade arm held back. Violet stepped to his side and dug her heels at the ready. The Lycan recovered from its attack, slapping a fist to its chest to dull out the pain, and charged forth with a roar.

"GO!" cried Duraivyr and Clove in unison. They twisted their footing and bolted off with same ferocity. The Lycan threw its fist out at them, but Naiz dodged aside as Violet leapt right over it. She heavily kicked off from its attack, causing it to stumble, and Naiz followed up with a hard slash across its back. The Gauss spun on the spot, swiping a blow at Naiz. He blocked it dead on with his blade and became unmoving as a 1000 ton statue. However his stance was pressed deeper into the ground, crumbling a pair of footprints into the ground.

The Duraivyr slipped past the block and slashed upward across its chest, before Violet reappeared to grab its arm while leaping in mid-air and threw it with a swift flip across the street. The Lycan crumbled across the floor, digging its bladed claws into the surface to stop itself. Naiz did not let up as he drew out another medal to insert into Silvaido.

**{/=/ ****CRUSH KOUGEKI**** \=\}**

Violet pounded both fists to the ground and Naiz slapped down his armored hand. Pillars of enchanted earth piled out from below the street like wild geysers. They sent the Lycan flying skyward with a screech.

"Ready, Violet?"

"U'm-u'm! Naiz-kun!"

The two dashed after the flying Lycan. They would jump and kicked off several pillars to get higher and higher. Finally, they ran straight up the tallest column and they bounded for the sky. Liera regained her footing and could not believe what she was seeing. Naiz and Violet sailed upward after the Gauss with amazing speed, and the boy had already closed up his opened shield.

**{/|| ****OKIRU****||\}**

With a grin, Violet folded her arms and closed her eyes. Her body became a shining spectre and she was absorbed into Naiz. His eyes pulsed amethyst and Violet's spectre resonated along with him. Naiz/Violet held back the _Legionary Blade_, which had already gathered an immense charge of static energy and lightning. His grieves and knuckle-buster became energy and was sucked into the blade as well. When they were close enough to the Lycan…

"_**CRASHING BLITZ HAMMER!"**_

The Duraivyr/Clove slashed a mighty arc of blasting lightning and it sliced through the very air. It smashed into the Lycan in mid-air, firing a scream from it, and they were both engulfed in a pulsating blue explosion. The scarred Gauss fell out of the clouds of smoke, and Naiz/Violet held forth _Silvaido_. A crystal triangle manifested into their armored hand and they tossed the card at the falling Lycan.

**{=|| ****GATE SEAL**** ||=}**

The golden pyramid shone over the Gauss Lycan, encasing it in its enchanted rays. With the lock of the gates, it was sucked back into the medal and made it fly back to Naiz/Violet. The boy/girl gingerly landed onto a rooftop in a low crouch. They caught the return of the medal, revealing it to be now gold and bearing the silhouette of a bold Lycan. With a 'Violet'-grin, they let the card dissolve into the air.

The two separated into their individual Duraivyr and Clove selves. _Silvaido_ still remained across Naiz's left arm, but Violet was already out of her Clove battle form.

"We did it, Naiz—EEK!" The Rhinen lost her footing across the roof and slipped. A hand shot out and caught her in time, safely pulling her back up. When she regained her balance, she threw a hug onto her rescuer, "Thank you, Naiz-kun!"

Blushing with a shy smile, Naiz chuckled, "Y…you're welcome."

"HEY!"

Once again, the two turned. Liera was dangling through the air, carried by a familiar Clove of hers. In her own battle form Azure brought Liera over to the boy and girl, setting down her master on the same roof. The Sealer staggered before collapsing to clamp her hands and knees to the top corner of her structure, pale looking.

"You've really done it this time you two…"

"Are you alright?" wondered Naiz.

"Do I look alright, to you?" snapped Liera, "I smell like rotten meat and I'm stuck on a bloody rooftop with you and a Clove!"

Violet leaned over, curiously getting a whiff of Liera. She instantly recoiled with an about-to-throw-up gag, "Eeeeeeww…"

Liera shot out a hand and yanked the Clove's cheek with a pinch, "SHUT IT!"

"Owowowowowow-owowowowow-ooooow! Let go, it huuuuuu,uuuuurts!"

Naiz tried to intervene, but something caught his hearing. He turned about and looked over the edge of the roof, getting the attention of the enraged Sealer and tearful Clove.

Another black carriage zipped along the street, escorted by several Narcotics on horseback and some more clinging across the carriage's side.

"That must be the other group that Trixie mentioned," said Naiz.

"Then does that – ow – mean there are more – ow – Clove Sisters inside it? Ow!" asked Violet, her cheeks still pinched.

"Come on." Naiz then vaulted over the edge.

"Wu-wait for me, Naiz-kun!" Violet brushed Liera's hand from her cheeks and followed Naiz, bounding over the roof's edge as well.

"Hold it!" screeched the Sealer, "I'm not done with you two, yet! GET BACK HERE!"

It was futile as she watched Naiz and Violet landed across another roof without looking back. Together, they dashed after the Narcotics by running and jumping across the town-city's rooftops. Liera gripped a fist and drove it into the roof tiles, cracking a plate as well as a bone in her hand. She regretted her release of rage and practically steamed with annoyance.

"Uckhh…The things I get myself into…" Liera muttered, "Clove!" Azure hovered by her master's side, awaiting orders, "We're going after them! If I'm not with that knuckle-headed creep and that havocking Clove, collateral damage is going _way_ up!"

Happy to help in rescuing her Sisters, and assisting her master, Azure returned a grinning nod.

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	10. TORRENT

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are all under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given a proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__\_}

**[( 9th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: TORRENT ::**  
_{A Calamity of Misfortune } _

* * *

"Hyah!" mushed the Narcotic rider. He gripped the reigns of the carriage-horses and steered them through the streets, "Delta and Gamma squad has been annihilated. Hostile targets in pursuit!" The Narcotic snapped the reigns, forcing the horses to pound faster. "Surviving units, Foxtrot and Hotel, protect this Package at all cost. We must return it to base. Failure is not an option!"

The Narcotics that rode on separate horses and clung onto the carriage's side confirmed their orders with a nod.

That was when an excited cry made them turn their heads around…

[******]

"BANZAI~!" screeched Violet. The Rhinen made a great leap from the corner of a nearby roof, soaring through the air, and made her way for the running carriage. She landed in a low crouch, her overwhelming strength causing the carriage to buck sideways before fortunately stabilizing on all four wheels. The girl clung tightly onto it, as a black blur descended to her left.

Naiz gripped the carriage's roof, holding onto Violet to keep her from falling off, and gazed at the driver. Before he could do anything, Narcotic troops that clung onto the carriage's side flipped over and landed across the roof. They all crouched on one knee, and in perfect sync they took off their rifles from their backs. They pulled the lever and ignited their energy bayonets.

"Hostile targets, acquired. Eliminating threat!" called a Narcotic. They dashed forward. Naiz steadied himself across the moving carriage and smashed in a Narcotic's helmet before he could attack. His husk deflated and it was whipped off with the wind, tearing itself in a roll across the ground. Violet kept herself low and tripped two more with a low kick. They sailed off and splattered into black ash across the hard ground.

Naiz back-stepped and blocked the blade of a Narcotic's bayonet with his gauntlet's shield, sparks flying. To his distaste, the escorting riders converged onto the carriage to board it.

"_KAZE!_" A blast of enchanted wind knocked off a pair of troopers from the side, sending them crumbling into a blacken heap across the street. "_KOORI!_" A boarded Narcotic raised his rifle to shoot at Naiz, but it was cast in solid frost. A flying kick from above tipped the frozen trooper over and he shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Naiz shoved back his attacker and turned with Violet, meeting a familiar pair. The Sealer had arrived across the carriage as well…but slipped over the edge. Liera dug her nails into the roof, doing everything she could to keep herself from screaming and falling off entirely. Azure touched down and gripped onto Liera's wrist, helping her from slipping off.

"Azure, Liera. Nice of you two to drop by!" waved Naiz; before smashing a back-hand blow over his shoulder and knocked out an attacking Narcotic.

"NAIZ, I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU FOR DRAGGING ME INTO THIS!"

Violet blinked with a tilt of her head, "But, Naiz-kun didn't ask for you to come…"

"SHUT UP! _KASAI!_" The Sealer blasted a mist of flames, right in between Violet and Naiz, and incinerated a Narcotic. His burnt corpse and husk slipped off and crumbled across the street. "YOU BETTER GIVE ME A GOOD REASON TO _NOT_ KILL YOU!"

"Well," shrugged Naiz, "If you're credited in foiling a Tamed Clove kidnapping-ring, who knows, you may get a special reward."

"YOU BETTER BE RIGHT ABOUT THIS! OR IT'S GOING TO BE _YOUR_ HEAD THAT'S MY REWARD!"

"Alright then," Naiz turned on the spot and went into a stance, "Violet, Azure! We've got to stop this carriage!"

Violet and Azure nodded and followed Naiz all the way.

Liera on the other hand…was struggling not to slip off, "W-WAIT! WHAT ABOUT – _**EEK**_ – **ME**!"

Azure rapidly beated her wings and took off through the air, shooting herself forward to get at the wielder of the reigns. The Narcotic driver skilfully drew out his rifle with one hand and fired at the Clove point-blank. Azure ducked to avoid his shots, a strand of her hair or two getting clip in the process, but he kept her from getting closer as she struggled.

Violet and Naiz fought back to back as the remaining Narcotics boarded the roof top, rifles and bayonets ready. All the while, Liera angrily muttered under her breath as she fought against everything to get herself back onto the top.

The driver tossed up his rifle shortly into the air, single-handedly yanking the bayonet-switch across its barrel in mid-air, grabbed it again, and gave one fluid slash. Azure dodged, but the blade grazed her thigh with searing pain. She lost focus and stumbled in the air. The Narcotic driver flipped his rifle about, smashing the blunt end of his weapon into the side of her head and sent her reeling.

Not giving up, the Clove grabbed the driver in the process. Both the Clove and Narcotic were thrown off from the front and they tumbled through the turbulent air. Violet and Naiz saw them coming and ducked without a choice. Naiz reached out and caught Azure's wrist, stopping her in mid-air. His gripped slipped and now their hands were linking. The flailing Narcotic, on the other hand, flew right past a dodging Liera just as she regained her footing across the carriage.

"Hang on!" cried Naiz. The Clove's eyes dulled and her grip weakened.

"Sister Azure!" Violet wanted to help, but the last two Narcotics kept her busy with a slash of their rifles and bayonets. Azure gave Naiz an apologetic look – a sting to his chest – and…She slipped out of his reach.

"AZURE!"

"WAH!" Before Liera knew it, her own Clove rammed into her through the air and they both were thrown off the carriage. They bounced across the ground, tumbling into a painful heap. At least they had better days than the Narcotics. The Sealer sat up, finding the dazed Clove lying across her lap. "What was that for?" She wanted to scream at it, but the look of silent agony on the Clove's face made her silent. Instead, Liera lifted up her gaze…in time to see the carriage disappear around a corner.

She grimaced, "Shoot…"

[******]

"Forgive me…" Unable to worry about Azure's condition, Naiz turned about. The Rhinen was overtaken by her two attackers, one of them bashing the end of his rifle into her stomach. She doubled over with a gasp, for the other about to give her a beheading with his bayonet.

"TOUCH HER AND DIE!"

Naiz sent a flying kick straight into the executioner, cleaving the faceless head clean off. The body fell forward and its husk was crunched under the horse's gallop. In mid-air, Naiz drove _Silvaido_ straight through the last Narcotic's chest. His armored fist pierced through the other end and black ash sprayed menacingly through its wounds. Naiz drew out his fist, whipping the black ash clean off his crimson gauntlet, and he pushed the melting husk off to clutter across the ground like garbage.

Violet shivered from the pain in her stomach, biting her lower lip. She felt a familiar sensation soothe out her pain with an embrace. The girl could not help a soft purr as she rested her tired head against the chest of a comfy fleece jacket.

"Don't worry," whispered Naiz, "I won't let them harm you…"

"Naiz-kun…" Suddenly, Violet gasped, "WATCH OUT!"

The Rhinen shoved Naiz away…in time to take the full brunt of a low-hanging sign post that smashed into her instead. The wooden board shattered on contact and sent Violet sailing straight off the carriage.

"VIOLET!" Naiz reached the edge of still running carriage; burning coals wrapping his entire body at the fading sight of the Rhinen Clove.

"Ow!" Violet sprang sitting up, the clutter of splinters falling off her body. She grabbed her bruised nose with a whimper. That was when she realized something…The black carriage was moving away without her…

"NAIZ-KUN!"

[******]

Naiz smashed his armored fist into the carriage, literally piercing right through the iron roof-top without trouble. He heard several gasps of fears from the inside of the carriage, soon bringing his mind back to the situation at hand. With a self-loathing grimace, he bolted for the driving seat of the carriage and yanked at the reigns.

The horses reared, but did not stop. Fuelled with fear, the horses suddenly broke off from the carriage locks and they scattered. Now…the carriage was running on its own inertia. Naiz tossed the worn and torn leather straps aside, looking up:

A large stone wall dead ahead.

"_Edge_! _Recoil_! _Shoukan!_" Naiz drew out a pair of triangular medals and he tossed it ahead.

**{=|| ****GATE SUMMON**** ||=}**

In a flash of gold, his Gauss Griffon, _Edge_, appeared across the road with a screech, accompanied by another growling Gauss. It was a Cerberus, _Recoil_, with three heads that each had blaring blue LED-light eyes and veins, thick and bulky legs, and a long thick wired-tail. The two Gauss went up on their hind legs, and the carriage collided into them in full force.

They held the carriage back, skidding backwards from its kinetic force and tearing the grounds up in their reversed wake. Naiz jumped off the transport and flipped over to get behind it. He gripped the handles and dug his heels into the earth. With all his strength, he pulled and braked with his arms and legs in order to bring down the transport's speed. It was slowing down, but not as fast as Naiz would hope for. Not giving up, he dug his heels deeper and pulled harder. The Gausses roared and they placed in all their strength to stagger the hi-speed carriage.

Miraculously, the carriage came to a smoking halt. _Edge_ and _Recoil_ huffed in exhaustion, trapped in a meter's worth of space between the carriage and the wall.

Naiz panted, sweat trickling down his body. His expression was that of relief, not a single ounce of pain on his face. He collapsed sitting to the ground, his body shaking from the ordeal and overwhelming strain he received. He chuckled as he limply sat across the shattered trails. His two Gausses rounded the transport, standing before him with worried gazes.

"I'm fine…" he breathed, barely keeping himself upright, "Break it." _Edge_ nodded. It whipped about to slash its wings at the thick metal doors. After a quiet second, the chains turned to dust and the doors fragmented into pieces.

The Cloves behind it screamed and huddled up in fear, light pouring over their bodies. They shivered as only a few Wild Cloves bravely held their stances to protect their Sisters. They eyed the Gausses, which to their surprise began to step back. They revealed Naiz, still sitting on the broken ground in his exhausted state.

"It's alright…" he huffed, "You're all free to go…" The Cloves hesitated, but they were stunningly-assured by the boy's weak chuckle, "Go on, I won't do anything…I can't do anything now…"

The Wild Cloves leapt out first, securing the exit. Tamed Cloves hesitantly climbed out, their eyes on the boy and his two Gauss. A few of them felt compassion churn inside them and they reached out to the boy. He regained a bit of his strength, holding up a hand to tell them it was fine. Reluctant to neglect their rescuer, the Cloves began to depart and return to their owners and safe havens. But, one by one they gave Naiz a grateful bow and words of gratitude. Even the Wild Cloves gave Naiz nods in thanks, and then made sure their fellow Tamed Sisters returned to safety before they did. When the boy was left by himself, he teetered over to fall onto his back. His Gausses surrounded him with a waiting gaze.

"Ha-ha-ha…Well that was an event…" laughed Naiz. Still limp, he glimpsed up at _Edge_ and _Recoil_, "Thanks for the help…" The two Gauss nodded and their bodies soon vanished into their two medals. They flew and plopped onto Naiz's chest, turning into fading stardust.

_Silvaido_ powered down and the red magical square scanned over his left arm, withdrawing his gauntlet into its magical dimension. Next, his bare hand clenched into a fist.

Naiz sat up and sprang to his feet, as if his strength had instantly returned. His recovery was swift, as he was now casually brushing the dust off his body. He still gave his shoulders a bit of stretch though.

"I guess I overdid it on my body…again…" he exhaled. He flexed his hand, balling it into a fist and then unfurling it. With a casual flick of his wrist, he looked about, "Looks like I'm lost…" A twitch danced across his lips, "Wonder if Violet and Azure are alright…" With a sigh, he slipped his hands into his pocket, turned about from the wreck of a carriage, and walked down the quiet sidewalks.

It seemed to him that he was within an residential area for the middle class and of the wealthy. He saw private houses with vine-covered walls for fences down the entire lane, and what seemed to be the commercial district was miles and miles afar. Looks like it would take a while before he could find Violet and Liera. He cracked a grin though.

At least Cloves he had just rescued were safe. For Violet and Azure's sake…that counts.

Naiz came to a sudden stop. An inkling feeling stirred inside his stomach and curiosity got the better of him. He turned to his right. He was standing before a small barred-gate of a house, hiding a luscious backyard and garden behind it. He took a peek through the bars, smiling at the lovely vines and flower gardens that were display in it.

His eyes froze on a peculiar sight:

A pale hand across the grass.

Not thinking of anything else, he vaulted over the wall with inhuman agility and ease. He landed, but did not stop, and approached the hand. As he came closer…he could not believe his eyes.

It was a thin and frail looking girl that was laying face-down across the grass, unconscious. She wore a long and loose pale blue gown, its collar wide around her shoulders, and tattered shoes. Her hair was long and snow white, spilt all over her face and body. The girl also had a peculiar object stuck to the right of her shoulder blade…a dart of some sort.

What got Naiz's attention was the birthmark the girl bore on her left shoulder…a pink clover.

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	11. REFUGE

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are all under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given a proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 10th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: REFUGE ::**  
_{An Ode to Darkness} _

* * *

Naiz stood in the middle of the backyard, surrounded by the beautiful gardens around him, dazed. He approached the white haired girl lying before him and touched the pulse of her throat. The light moan she gave off assured him that she was alive.

The boy carried the girl in his arms and brought her to sit against the stone wall. When he helped to brush her long snow-white hair from her face, he noticed that the girl's face twitched in pain. Possibly a nightmare she was having, thought Naiz. He then cast his look onto the dart that was stuck across her shoulder-blade. With a spiteful look, he plucked it off.

A pair of dull and dark silver eyes flashed open.

~_**KYAA~!**_

Naiz was thrown back by a blast of sonic energy and he tumbled across the ground. He sprang up onto one knee and was stunned to see his attacker. The white girl had awakened and rose to her feet, somewhat awkwardly gripping all over the wall for support. Her gaze looked somewhat blank, as if lost of its certain flicker. She kept to her spot but slowly crawled along the wall, keeping her distance from wherever Naiz was.

"I'm not here to hurt you," said Naiz, softly.

"Liar! Do not come near me! _**~KYAA~!**_" The girl let loose another short burst of sonic energy, firing straight from her screech. Naiz rolled out of the way in time, letting the emerald grass explode from the blast in his place. He sprang forth and the girl noticed; not with her blank eyes but with her listening ears. With a frightened yelp, she dove aside to let Naiz zip past her. The boy kicked off from the wall before colliding into it and made his approach once more. "I am not going back! I do not want to go back!" She heard a twig snap right behind her and whirled about, "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ME! _**~KYAA~!**_"

The girl gagged. The moment she fired her sonic pulse, she instantly knew it struck nothing but air. It was a diversion! Where did he…The girl then heard rapid footsteps coming from behind. With a scream she ran away until she felt the wall was right front of her. Trapped, she turned to face a fist coming straight at her and she froze in dread.

Before she screamed, she felt it stopped. Her body shivered, breathing haggard. The next thing she knew…the fist lightly flicked a finger across the tip of her nose. She cupped it with shock, her eyes startled.

"Heh-heh," Naiz chuckled, lowering his offence without need of caution, "Tag, you're…" The boy trailed off…at the sound of a shuddering breath. Glimpsing down, he began to pale.

The girl started to cry. Still frozen like a shivering statue, her hands were covering her mouth and nose while thick tears rolled down her cheeks.

The boy just panicked, "Ah…I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-mean…" Before he could finish, the girl tearfully broke into a frantic dash. "W-WAIT!

_**BONK!**_

"Ah!" Without even knowing it, the girl accidentally ran into a nearby tree with a yelp. She staggered back, tripping over a garden gnome. A normal screech burst from her lungs as she felt herself beginning to fall to the ground. Strangely, the earth never came. Instead, she felt herself being suspended in mid-air. What was holding her, she wondered. Realization dawned. A…pair of hands?

"You…can't see…can you?" Naiz carried the girl in his arms, softly setting her down to the ground. She nodded without knowing it, too shaken from both fear and confusion.

"Who…who are you?" she softly demanded, "You are not one of those horrid people…they would never treat me this kindly…"

"Because I'm not _those people_," answered Naiz. The girl was taken back. "I'm Naiz, don't forget it."

"Naiz…" uttered the girl, turning her head slightly to hear him better.

"That's right…I'm not the people you're talking about…" The boy smiled, "I didn't exist to hurt you."

Those words, thought the girl…they somehow felt so warm. Tears flowed out from her dull eyes again and she could not keep them back. A tender hand helped to clear them from her cheeks, as soft as an angel's touch.

"It's alright, there's nothing to fear…" whispered Naiz. He then noticed something, clinging onto the girl's hair: a leaf, "Oh, looks like you got something in your hai—" Two pale hands shot out and gripped his wrist to a halt. Perplexed, Naiz glanced back down.

The girl had a look of silent foreboding, almost rage-like. As if awakening from a dream, her spiteful expression shattered with a shiver, now replaced by guilt and shame. Head hanging down, she hesitantly released the boy's hand.

"P…please…do not touch my hair…" Naiz blinked as the girl went on, "I…am an Air Vampen…a Clove…My hair can help me read the currents and movements in the air, thus they are extremely sensitive…Th…they also hurt, very much, if someone other than myself should touch them…Please forgive my rude actions…"

"I think I should be the one asking for forgiveness." Stunned, the Vampen Clove raised her eyes to level with Naiz. He gave her a faint and apologetic smile, "I'm very sorry if I have scared you. I promise: I won't do anything to your hair as well as yourself. Please rest assured."

Grateful for his understanding and kindness, she returned a nod of thanks. She combed her hands into her hair, trying to draw out the leaf herself. Naiz inched back a bit to give her some breathing space, hoping not to frighten her anymore than he already had; an act he found detesting himself for. However, he soon went into a trance.

The Vampen swept her fingers through her long hair, now glistening quicksilver under the afternoon sun. She was breath-taking. But what deprived her from full lustre, were her dull silver eyes brimming with pain, sadness, and suppressed agony…robbed of their precious light.

Cruel, was all he could think about. Whoever was after her…who did this to her…was just cruel beyond salvation.

Naiz gulped a bit as he said, "Uh…a l-little higher…" The Vampen paused, unsure whether or not to take his advice. He had not moved from his spot since the end of their fight, neither made any other types of approaches to get close or to harm her. The Clove released a soft breath, lowering her walls of caution to place a single coin of trust into this boy's hand…for now.

"To the left a bit. A bit more. Higher – There, you got it!" The Clove plucked off the leaf from her hair like a flower, returning it to the earth. With that over, the walls were once again raised and she shuffled further away from Naiz before curling up to hug her knees close to her chest.

_**PLOP!**_

"HAH!" Something had fallen from the sky, crumbling right behind the skin-wrenched-startled Vampen. Out of instincts, she sprang forward and away from it but found herself bumping into Naiz's arm. As much as she wanted to squirm out of his hold, his arms were coiled around her tightly. All she could do was suppress a yelp…and waited for the inevitable torment.

But not a single ounce of fear stirred in her heart. The boy's hold may have been firm and solid, but it was neither lethal nor threatening. It…felt warm…as much like a mother's embrace. Once again, she entrusted herself to the stranger she could not see with her own eyes and clung onto him just as tight.

"Wh…what is it?"

"…Nothing…just a racoon…" Despite the pure calmness of his voice, Naiz's eyes were sternly narrowed.

Landed a meter away from them…was a charcoaled corpse. It was nothing but a wretched pile of days-old crispy flesh and roasted tissue – pitched-pure-black. It looked like this former being had been struck by lightning…a thousand folds.

It was only Naiz's previous answer that made the Vampen blink, "A…racoon?" Her hair twitched slightly, testing the air for movement. Strangely, there was nothing…

She felt Naiz nodding though, "Yeah, it fell out of the apple tree and its trying to steal some food from you and me." He picked up the rock, heft it, and then shot it at the mound of black char. Despite it being dead beyond saving, he was able to get a meaty-thud out of it. This gave the Vampen of the impression of it hitting some sort of live creature. "There's nothing for you to steal here. Please leave…Hm-hm, it's gone now."

The corpse remained, however.

The Clove pushed away from Naiz, not forcefully that was. Thankful for his help and consideration, all she could do in return was just nod in thanks, shuffle back, and curled her body up as if winter had suddenly struck.

Naiz gazed at the girl in silence, understanding how she was feeling, "Uh…Is there…anything I can do to help?"

The Vampen lowered her gaze, hesitant. Could he be trusted, for real, she wondered. There was no human on Malphaea who would sacrifice their time to even glance at someone like her…a Clove. Why would this sole boy break such ancient tradition? She could not understand, it was beyond her comprehension. The Clove had always wished she could at least be as strong as a human…hopefully in mind…Alas…

What gave her the hesitation…was the feeling she had for him.

He was a human…but he never did anything to harm her…Nothing. When she had fallen into his arms…she could feel his yearning to safeguard her, to protect her…but why?

In the end, after a long and unbroken silence, she made up her mind with a whisper.

"Sanctuary…Please take me to Sanctuary…"

[******]

"Ne-ne! Naiz-kun! Naiz-kun! Where are you?" called out Violet.

Liera pinched the bridge of her nose, doing all she could to refrain from bursting her top right off, "Knock it off, Clove, he'll never hear you in this place…"

In the middle of the town-city, Liera and Violet traveled through a densely populated street market. They had lost sight and contact with Naiz after he had gone gallivanting off to save those wretched Cloves, mentally muttered Liera. She and the _irritating_ Rhinen have searched where he and the carriage might have gone to. The Sealer even had sent Azure off to help as well, letting her search from the sky above. So far, there was nothing of Naiz…all except for a Clove screaming non-stop next to her ear.

Violet frantically looked at everyone that walked by her. She would jump right in front of them, examine their face real closely (whether it be male or female, old or young) – in hopes to find a familiar one – and always retreated back to Liera's side with an cloud of stinging gloom over her small shoulders. The girl even tried calling out that person's name, only to earn little and unwanted stares right back at her. Those glances…they were not as soft and endearing as his, she pouted to herself. Plus, the air was so thick with noise she could barely hear her own yelling.

Where was he, she wondered, where could he be? Violet missed him…really, really much.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't follow you, Naiz-kun…" she uttered, her lips drooping.

"Give – it – up," bit Liera, massaging her temples, "we'll never find him in here…" Without the Sealer's knowledge, the Rhinen stopped. Violet looked left and right, before she took in a deep breath. Liera continued on, saying "Let's just wait for night fall to search for him where there isn't a crowd to swamp through. I'm already hungry, tired, and I stink like a cat that die four months ago. I'm in dire need of a good bath or else heads are going to—"

"_**NAAAAAAAAAAAAA~IIIIIIIIIIIIZZZ-KUUUUUUUUUUU~UUUUUUUUUN~!"**_

Liera was sent sprawling to the ground, literally smacked across the back of her head from the abrupt blow-horn of a scream; her very ears threatening to burst. The cry shattered the atmosphere, sprinkling its fragments like cheap glass. Silence swept over everything, and it does mean _everything_. In utmost perfect sync, every single person turned to the source of the sonic-bomb. Surprisingly to them, the miniscule eruption came from an extremely petite girl.

Violet quickly took this chance to look about. Her ears were physically twitching, strained to their limits to hear even just a whisper of her precious name…a name given by someone just as precious to her. Instead…

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Owowowowowowowo~wowowowowowow~oooooow~!"

Liera was back on her feet, ripping both of the Clove's cheeks in her pinches without mercy. In the next second, the street returned to their lives much like a light switch. Fearing the Rhinen would do more damage, and/or attract unnecessary attention, she towed the small Clove by the cheek into a nearby alley. When the coast was somewhat cleared, Liera yanked her pinch right off of the Rhinen. The girl let out a yelp and quickly numbed out the pain by rubbing her red cheeks.

"For the love of God – _and don't give me that DADDY junk_ – what were you thinking, screaming like that?" roared Liera.

Violet had her head down, her hands cupped over her face. She sniffed, like a tearful little girl before a bully, "I…*Sniff*…miss Naiz-kun…really, really much…I want to find him…sooooo much…"

Liera's mood faltered as she actually saw large glassy tears in the Rhinen's eyes. She recoiled, averting her sights, and repeated to herself that she was nothing but a Clove; an animal in a human shell.

"There's no reason to cry, now suck it up…"

"UUWEE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

Without warning, Violet collapsed to her knees and released her wailing floodgates. Liera jumped an inch from the ground, her head shooting to every gaze that witnessed the scene. Many of them gave the Sealer dirty looks before walking away. Great…now she was seen as a real bully, mugger, and other things she dare not think about. Grinding teeth started to spark with restraint rage.

"Uweh-he *Hic* I want Naiz-kun! I want *Hic* Naiz-kun, hu-hu~…" sobbed Violet, rubbing her eyes with her gloved fists. She kept crying and crying, which kept Liera's anxiety rising and rising. The Sealer could not stand it any longer as she felt defeated with a sigh.

No matter how much an animal Cloves were…they still looked too God-forsaken human…twice as effective since they were all just girls…Curse – her – luck.

"Come on…" Liera turned to walk down the alley, causing Violet to perk her head up with curiosity. "What are you waiting for, Clove? Aren't we going to find your precious master?"

"Naiz-kun…*Hic*…isn't my master…" uttered Violet, calming down, "He's my friend…"

"Friend, huh?" Liera practically chewed the words out from her quiet lips. She whirled around, casting a glare onto the Rhinen, "Quit crying and help me look for that creep of a friend of yours…"

The Rhinen was taken aback, eyes connected with Liera. She really meant it. All sorrow washed out of the Clove's small body and she sprang to her feet with a, "Yippee~!"

Liera rolled her eyes and stormed forward, "Honestly…I will personally give that Naiz a piece of my mind when I—"

"Wait!"

"WACK!"

The Sealer was yanked off her feet and sent flying backwards through the air. For the second time in the day, she crashed into a pile of trash cans. As quick as it happened and covered in scraps of compose, she was instantly all over the perpetrator.

"NOW WHA—_MMMPH!_"

"Shhhhhhhh," hushed Violet, her hand slapped across Liera's lips – quite hard.

The Rhinen failed to noticed that she had…used a bit too much of her strength again. Thus, the Sealer was sent tumbling across the ground once more – when she was supposed to simply stumble back. When she was able to force herself upright, she soon found herself sporting a fresh hand-print on her face. Liera bolted straight to her feet, seething. However, her rage was doused out just by looking at Violet's tense body and serious eyes that stared off at something else. Thinking things over, she decided to keep her tongue-lashing to herself – for now that is. Reluctantly, she and Violet rounded their gaze from behind the corner of the alley.

Their eyes widened at a squad of familiar men: Narcotics. They stood at perfect attention, not a single one out of line or order; rigid as gargoyles. Some held looser postures, quietly patrolling the immediate area. In the midst of the silent Narcotics were a dark grey carriage and one pure white. Many of the troopers stood in a box formation around the luxurious white carriage, rifles armed. Another squad of them were examining black ashes that were spilt around the ground, piled about among deflated husks. Liera and Violet recognized those to be the remains of the previous Narcotics they fought on the street, and on the runaway carriage.

"Great…the unwanted cavalry…" grumbled Liera.

"It's those…uh, those…Nap-croak-ticks…" whispered Violet.

"_Nar-co-tics_…" bit the Sealer. She eyed the scene as the Narcotics exchanged reports and orders. They watched as one of them approach the white carriage and its passenger window popped open, dropping down to smack the top of the Narcotic's head. Without even a grunt, he simply took a step backwards as if it was a branch that was bothering his helmet.

"Confirmed: Squads Delta, Foxtrot, Gamma, Hotel have been wiped out. Hostile data and count: unknown. Judging by the damages of the town sector VOX, they may have encountered a Gauss, possibly even something else. We are currently investigating it."

Liera and Violet then heard an extremely cold and deliberately slow voice wisp out of the white carriage's interior.

"…Experiment…#22?"

That was when Violet's nose began to tickle and…

"ACHOO!"

Before the Narcotic answered, he turned his sights at a nearby corner. Strange, he thought, he swore he heard something at that empty spot. Another Narcotic waltzed by and he asked him, "Did you say something?"

The other shrugged and went right on. The reporting Narcotic instantly plucked it out of his hollow mind to answer, "The escaped subject's whereabouts are still unknown. Search teams Noble and Patriot are still on the look out."

"_You – little…_" Spine hugged flat across the corner's wall, Liera was doing everything in her absolute power to keep her wrath of divine heavens trapped in a tiny little glass bottle…while converting the rest to pure strength in constraining the tiny innocent Rhinen.

Violet was literally held in a tight head-lock as Liera clasped her mouth and nose shut, and was on the verge in breaking off her very neck entirely. No longer able to breath, the little Clove's face turned from pink, to red, to purple, and possibly death-black…

"PWAH!" The Rhinen shoved the Sealer right off with her own strength, sending the human girl slamming into the wall, "I can't breathe! Why did you do that for, Scary-Lady?"

"YOU—" Liera literally gripped her throat to drop the volume, "_You_ almost gave us away! What's with you and sneezing at a time like this?"

"I *sniff* can't help it! It smells really, really, bad!"

"I told you to give me a chance to bath, you mangy little—"

"Mm-mmm!" Rapidly shook Violet's head, "I didn't mean you…I meant…" The two returned to the corner, for the girl to point straight at the carriage, "him…I think…"

"…,…Ha?"

The cold and soul-shaking voice back inside the white-carriage paused, before blandly answering, "…Continue…"

The reporting Narcotic snapped a salute, "Sir! Yes, sir!" He lifted the carriage window shut and spun on his heels to wave at the rest. The troopers guarding the carriage returned to either their horses or clung onto the sides of their black carriages. The remainder continued to examine the black-stained and husk-filled scenes. The white carriage then pulled off, closely followed by its escorts, and left the examining Narcotics.

"Naiz-kun…" breathed Violet, worried.

"God, that voice gives me the creeps…" sneered Liera.

Violet puffed her cheeks, "Stop using DADDY's name like that, Scary-Lady!"

"Grah! Will you just drop it! What, you want me to use the _Demon's_ name instead?"

"…Never mind…" And the cheeks deflated.

"Tch…" Liera looked up, seeing that the Narcotics were moving away out of view, "Judging by how those Narcotics look up to the guy in the white buggy, I guess he's really something…Let's get out of here."

"But what about Naiz-kun?"

"What about him? Those Narcotics mentioned that they don't know who killed their guys. They even think it was a Gauss's doing; which was true…more or less. Besides, they'll never figure it out, so Naiz will be just fine. Come on, let's go the other way to look for him."

Violet fell silent. Slowly, she folded her hands together, bowed her head, and prayed, "DADDY…please help me…I…don't want Naiz-kun to get hurt…" She looked up to the sky with a hopeful gaze, "Please tell me…where is Naiz-kun…"

Suddenly, her petite body froze.

Liera was walking in the opposite direction, but soon noticed that the Clove was not following. Agitated, she stormed right back.

"Now, what is – OW!"

Violet had sprung up a hand, to signal Liera to not speak. Instead, it accidentally back-hand-slapped the Sealer in the nose. Unaware, Violet stared off into space. Liera was boiling.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO NOT KILL YOU, YOU LOUSY—"

"Naiz-kun…"

"—Eh?"

Violet sniffed the air, breathing in deeper and deeper. Soon, a wide smile beamed across her lips, "I smell him! I can smell Naiz-kun!"

Liera blinked, face deadpan, "What?" The Rhinen bolted in a mad dash, straight through the streets, giggling with joy all the way. "HEY!" The Sealer broke into a sprint, desperate to catch the Clove before she would cause any more damage. Violet laughed with new found hope as she ran forward, to track down the familiar scent of that special person.

"Thank you DADDY! Thank you – thank you sooooo much!"

"GET BACK HERE! MANGY CLOVE!"

The Clove and Sealer zipped right past the Narcotics, surprising three of them.

"What was that?" asked the first.

The second shrugged, "Quarrelling human lovers?"

The third turned, giving him a faceless look, "But they're both human females."

Awkward silence.

Without another exchange of words, they turned away from each other and went back to their investigation.

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	12. SHADE

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are all under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given a proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 11th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: SHADE ::**  
_{A Tapestry of Faith} _

* * *

"Are you alright?" Naiz asked.

The sightless girl softly nodded, cheeks hued pink, "Y-yes…"

Naiz ventured up the hill of the quiet cobblestone road, all the while carrying the girl he had just met across his back. Nervous, the girl was, but nonetheless felt a soothing sensation comforting her while she clung close to the boy. He had offered to carry her, she recalled, making it more convenient for the girl to move about with him. Even though she knew the boy was human, the Vampen felt grateful for his kindness.

"Ah!" The Clove was suddenly hefted up higher across Naiz's back, startling her with a short yelp.

"A-ah-haa…S-sorry about that…I didn't mean to scare you…" the boy sheepishly uttered. The Vampen shrunk her head back across her shoulders, both relieved that it just him and guilty for making such a tender-hearted person worry. She even lacked her own heart to answer him, only able to struggle an anxious shake of her head.

His back was so broad, she noted. Were the backs of all human males this strong…and warm? Being carried by the boy gave her a lovely feeling; the feeling of being protected, being cared for. A sweet smile secretly appeared on her lips and she curled her arms tighter around his neck. Naiz's felt it, his cheeks tingeing pink already.

"U-Uh…A-are you alright, so far?"

"Yes…I am fine …"

The Clove wished that God will never make this feeling go away…

"Ah. Here we are."

The Vampen woke up from her thoughts and looked up – more or less by reflex. There was a church up on the top end of the hill, tall and thin. Naiz had halted a fair distance away, both surveying the structure along with the Vampen. This was where she wanted to go…the place of Sanctuary…

"W…we're here already?" the Clove could not help blinking.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"…N-nothing…" This time, it was the Vampen's turn to have burning cheeks, "Th…thank you…"

"You're welcome…but, will they let you in?"

"I am…afraid not…" the Vampen looked away with a solemn gaze, "I am a Clove. If I dare to even set foot inside…they would cast me out…or worse…Please forgive me, I should have told you sooner…"

Naiz chuckled and started to lower the Clove down, "No worries. I got an idea…"

The Vampen blinked, "Hmm?"

[******]

_**Knock-knock-knock-knock!**_

Saikkuredo preacher Samyul perked his head up from reading his stone-covered Bible, reacting to the frantic knock on the church's large double doors. It had somewhat been quiet days in the church, and it is even more quiet due to the foreign traders coming into the town. Though he had wished for loyal servants of God to enter, to give their praise and daily prayers to the good Lord…this sudden plea for entrance caught him completely off guard.

A second round of knocking finally got him to jump off his seat from the wooden bench and make for the door. He unlatched its bolts and chains before cautiously peeling it back. The sight was stunning.

Standing before him behind the crack of a door was a young man, carrying a young woman across his back – who wore a rather large black fleece jacket on her. The young man was stark-white pale and out of breath, with the woman looking just as transparent while she silently hid her face behind the young man's neck.

"Sanctuary! We ask for sanctuary, please!"

"Wh-what's wrong?" Samyul finally sputtered.

"Men are coming after us! They're going to kill us! Please, we wish to seek sanctuary!"

Samyul glimpsed past the couple, peering at the empty street, "Where are they now?"

"We've lost them, but they were close by…" huffed the young man.

"What have you done to deserve this?"

"Nothing!" cried the young man. He continued in a desperate plea, "My wife and I were on our way to the market, when these bandits appeared to take our effects. They were about to harm her, when I beat their leader in the head with a stick and we were able to escape. I beg of you, let us find safety inside the church from them or they'll…they'll kill my wife." The Saikkuredo was totally caught off guard to see tears bursting out of the young man's eyes, "I love her…I love her dearly…If you won't save me, then I would ask of you to save her…I don't want her to die because of me…"

Samyul was so shaken he failed to see the young woman fidget a little, shyly shrivelling up in size tinier than before.

"C-come! Come in!" urged Samyul, believing every word, "The almighty Creator has sought mercy on you two, for it is His will that have brought you both here. Please, get inside and make yourselves at home within the halls. I will help and keep a look out for these wretched rogues!"

"Oh…Thank the Heavenly Father for your compassion, master Saikkuredo!" With that, the young man quickly carried his wife through the narrow crack of the doors. Samyul slammed it shut, snapping back on the bolts and chains, plus a fresh wooden plank or two. He was not going to let such crimes go unpunished, but first the Saikkuredo must give the couple a safe haven. "Take your rest here…You two look pale, I'll go fetch you some blankets. Stay safe…"

The young man stopped to turn to look over his shoulder, nodding back in gratitude, "Thank you master Saikkuredo!"

With that, Samyul slipped through a curtained entrance to find blankets and some bread. What an unfortunate couple, he sighed. May God bless them both.

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	13. CRASH

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are all under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given a proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 12th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: CRASH ::**  
_{A Storm of Dying} _

* * *

Naiz gently set the Vampen down to sit across a bench in the first row of the mass-hall. The chamber was high and unreachable, radiating the aura of purity and sanctity. The boy looked about, admiring the stain-glass windows of Saints and Knights of the Holy Order. It was truly a peaceful place…but someone thought otherwise.

The Clove was silent, her blank gaze looking down at the ivory tiles. She gripped the sleeves of the warm fleece jacket Naiz offered her to wear; to help hid her Clove birthmark from unwanted eyes. Her body shivered slightly from uneasiness, hands shaking as she clenched them.

"Well, I hate to say it but…glad that worked…" Naiz trailed off and his cheeks turned red, "Ah…sorry about calling you my wife…It must have been embarrassing for you…" He rubbed the back of his head, "M-my bad, I have trouble thinking things thoroughly when under pressure. It…was the first thing that came into my head…"

The Vampen lowered her head, her long white hair hiding her own pink face, "I-it is alright…I…understand…"

Naiz let out a sigh of relief and dropped his hand to his side. He plopped down to sit next with the girl and stared up at the ceiling, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes…" she uttered, "But…we lied to gain sanctuary…I feel like I have sinned…sinned against OTOUSAMA…"

Naiz smiled, "Actually…I was the one who lied…not you…So _I'm_ the sinner here." The Vampen could not believe what he was saying, staring at the boy with surprise. "It's true isn't it? I was the one who said everything to the Saikkuredo…you never said a word. Therefore, you have not lied nor sinned." He chuckled, "Cloves will always remain pure, no matter what…"

The Vampen dropped her gaze, hugging herself to ward of the coldness inside her body. She then felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and tenderly pulled her close. Senses told her she knew who it was, but she still could not refrain from a startled jump.

"I'm sorry," Naiz said, noticing her reaction, "You must be really cold. I, uh…thought this might help to warm you up. I didn't mean to…scare you like that…again…" He sort of 'urked' to himself at that last part.

The Vampen hesitated, before answering with a short nod. Naiz felt relieved and he helped to rub warmth onto the girl's shoulder. Together, they sat close with each other and stared at the blessed statue of a majestic, but humbly crying Saint towering before them.

"Why…why are you helping me?"

"Hmm?"

The Clove fought against her fears, gathering what little courage she had in her quivering heart. After a few soft breaths, she asked, "Why…are you doing all this for my sake? I attacked you…yet you had no intention in hurting me back…You have absolutely no idea who I am…but still brought me to the church…And you even lied to the Saikkuredo…just to bring me in…"

Her eyes raised, locking directly with Naiz's, "I am just a Clove…a monster to humans. Am I…really worth all this?"

Neither of them said anything else. Silence nestled onto the still atmosphere, allowing nothing but the flicker of candles and chandelier above them twinkle in their songs.

"Heh-heh…Of course you are."

The very words shattered more than just that silence, but had also shaken the girl's body and soul with an uncontrollable gasp. If she had the chance to see, she would have witness an endearing smile on the boy's face. However, she did feel the hold of his hand grasping her shoulder tightly, but it was too tender to hurt her.

"To me…Cloves are very important. I wish to help you, you and all of your Sisters in this world. I want to do everything I can to let them find happiness…to return to your true home…"

_H…home?_ How the girl missed that word with all her heart. How long has it been since she last seen that place…that beloved haven of love and family…_Never_…

Naiz slowed down, noticing the painful look on her face. Hoping for the better, he tried to change the subject with, "U-uh…May I…know your name?"

"I have none…" the girl blurted out. She snapped awake from her trance, regaining herself, "I-I mean…I was never given a name to begin with…"

"…Sabelle."

The sensation of striking lightning coursed through the girl's heart. Limply, her lips breathed, "_Sa…Sabelle_?"

Naiz nodded with a shy chuckle, "It's a beautiful name and I think it suits you perfectly…I-is that alright with you?" The boy suddenly felt a trembling sensation under his other hand – the one around the girl's shoulders. He fell silent as his face remained calm, but the light of agony twinkled in his eyes.

The Vampen Clove, Sabelle, grew large pearly tears from her dark-silver eyes. They relentlessly trickled down her face as she steadied her breathing, her body shaking.

"Sabelle?" blinked Naiz, lost. Oh God, he thought to himself…he had scarred her heart.

On the contrary…

Sabelle thanked God a thousand times over for granting her the chance to meet Naiz. She had always prayed to Him to receive a name of her own…but had gained no answer. The Clove herself did not even dare to take one as her own…But now she had received the most beautiful name she could ever dream for. She will cherish it: this name, this moment, this blessing…forever…

"Wh-what did I do?" panicked Naiz, trying to calm her down, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought that—"

Sabelle suddenly enfolded Naiz in an embrace, holding him as tight as her thin arms could. The boy went mute, his face first turning pale before it changed to burning pink. He hesitated in his reaction, only letting the girl hug him as she released her tears across his chest. A smile brightened away the hues from the boy's cheeks and he softly curled his own arms around Sabelle.

True, he was nervous beyond-all-reason…but he was just glad the girl was able to find a sense of comfort from him. A sigh of relief was his only reply.

"May I…" sniffed Sabelle, cuddling her face into his shirt, "call you Naiz-sama?"

"E-eh? N-Naiz-sama? But I'm not really someone who's all that superior or anything…"

"Please?"

Naiz was quiet at first, pondering it over. In truth, there was nothing to think about as he instantly nodded, his gesture sensed across the top of her head. "As you wish…"

Sabelle cracked a lovely smile, as bright as the sun, the moon…even the stars. She snuggled herself deeper into Naiz's chest, freeing the tears she had held back for many, many years.

"Naiz-sama…"

"Yes?"

"Could you…" Sabelle paused for a second, but went on, "could you…touch my hair?"

"But won't you get hurt if I did?"

"I trust you, Naiz-sama…with all my heart…I know you would not harm me…"

Naiz blushed even more, but nonetheless smiled with another nod, "Ah." He withdrew a hand from their embrace. Softly, ever so softly, he combed them through Sabelle's long hair.

Bliss sparkled through out Sabelle's body, igniting the warmth she had lost long ago back into her spirits. His touch was so soft…so tender. It felt so good…like a father caressing the hair of his beloved daughter…brushing away her sorrow and grievances.

It had…the feeling of being back at home.

Sabelle then vowed to herself that she will live…live on until that very day…when she can go back to her home. Deep inside her heart, she thanked Naiz for being the hope she had always been waiting for.

"Does it…hurt?"

Sabelle shook her head, pressing her head closer into Naiz's body.

Her eyes snapped open, senses returning to her. The Clove's very body went stiff, while she focused her concentration into her ear. A slow and quiet expression crawled over her…and she could not help but nervously furrow her brows.

"N-Naiz-sama…"

"Yes?"

"…Y…your heart…I cannot hear it…"

Naiz had no instant answer. Instead, he chuckled and kept combing Sabelle's hair, "Nothing to worry about. I was just born with an extremely weak heart. But doctors said I should be fine…more or less."

The reply was not at all comic, but Naiz's words soothed the anxiety in the Clove's heart and she soon forgotten all about it.

"You feel so soft, and warm, Naiz-sama…"

"Heh-heh, that's what Violet always says when she hugs me…"

"Violet?"

"Yes. She's a Clove like you, an Earth Rhinen. I know she'll love you a lot, Sabelle."

A Sister, also safe under Naiz's care? The Vampen grinned widely. She was so glad that she would not be alone to survive these dark times. And with Naiz by her side…she felt like she has the strength to face all odds.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Naiz and Sabelle jumped in their seats and whirled around at the church doors. They were still barred, but they now sported three fist-sized holes. The merciless barks of rifle went off and more holes punched through the door's face. When the door was nothing but a standing piece of board with hundreds of bullet-bites across its body, it creaked, fell over, and shattered like glass.

Dark red figures rushed through the smoke, rifles at the ready and securing the area. Naiz instinctively swept up Sabelle and they both crouched behind the bench to hide themselves in silence.

"Naiz-sama…" gasped Sabelle under her breath.

"Everything's all right," Naiz grinned, but eyes narrowed, "We'll be safe here…" He wished it was possible…but he confidently doubted it. The ones that broke in were none other than his _'friends'_: the Narcotics.

The troopers fanned out and formed a defensive semi-circle around the maw of the broken entrance. They levelled their rifles, their sights scanning the surroundings of the empty chamber. Nothing so far.

"Secure the area!" called out one Narcotic. They did and slowly webbed out to check every nook and cranny of everything. Naiz thought better and he took Sabelle from their original hiding spot. Instead, they ducked within an empty space under the altar that held aloft the weeping Saint. From behind the table cloth for cover, Naiz peeked out as Sabelle hugged him in dread.

"It's them…I recognize their voices…their horrible sounds…" she breathed, her face as white as her hair.

"So…" whispered Naiz with a hidden tone, "They're the ones responsible for your pain…"

"Please, I beg of you! Do not let them take me away again! They have already stolen my sights! I do not want them to take away my life as well!"

The fear inside Sabelle melted when she felt protective arms embrace her quivering body.

"As long as I am by your side…they won't even think about taking you away," cooed Naiz, "I promise."

Tears trickled down from the girl's lifeless eyes. Thankful, she clung closely onto the boy, "Naiz-sama…"

"GET OUT OF THIS CHURCH!"

_**BLAST!**_

Narcotics were sent flying from an eruption of light. Magical golden chains snaked through the air and struck out, whipping more away. The other Narcotics spun and fired at the golden chains, shattering a few to pieces but many others lashed out and tore them to nothing but rags.

The golden chains had appeared out from an open stone-covered bible, hovering above the palm of Samyul the Saikkuredo Mayji. He uttered a divine incantation, causing the golden chains to reel back into its source, and the book rapidly spun. It kicked up the wind, slashing them hard into more Narcotics and sent them ploughing into splintering benches. The other troopers took cover, regrouped, and continued to return fire.

A blazing glint of justly rage sparkled in Samyul's eyes as he readied himself for his next attack, "How dare you desecrate this holy sanctuary! In the name of our divine God...I will punish you all!"

The smoke that veiled the doorway was suddenly ripped open from a shot of black. Before Samyul knew it, he was slammed into the wall by an overwhelming force. His bible cluttered to the ground and he struggled to pry off a dark-purple-gloved hand from his narrowing throat. His eyes fell onto a sole young man, clad in a thick purple coat, static yellow hair, and a blindfold over the assailant's eyes.

"…You…first…"

_**BZZZZZZZZ~ZZZZZZZZZZ~ZZZZZZZZZZZZ~ZZZZZZZT~!**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAH~!"**_

Sabelle shrieked from the scream of horrid agony that was struck by what sounded like lightning. The overall chaos drowned out her voice as she gripped onto Naiz in terrified dread.

She could see it…in her mind…

The powerful ripple of sound cast a mental image into the eyes of her mind. In a representation of figures of green haze…she could see everything that was happening in that moment.

It was…horrifying.

Samyul was electrified by a trident of black lightning, searing his whole body. His scream intertwined with the crackle of lightning, creating a perfect harmony of absolute terror.

Soon…silence and her world went dark again.

A burnt corpse cluttered to the floor, some of its limps snapping off like a charred twig. The purple coated assailant lowered his blindfolded gaze at it, before he turned about. In the process, he spitefully crushed the former Saikurredo's bible under his boot.

"…Pointless…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Silence filled the air when the outburst killed itself. Sabelle shook, wondering who made that horrible cry. When she eventually felt Naiz holding her tightly…she realized that it was _herself_ who had screamed…

"Naiz-sama…The Saikkuredo…is he…is he…" she gulped.

Naiz wished for another answer, "Yes…he's...under God's care now."

Sabelle instantly burst into guilty tears, "It is my fault…It is all my fault…"

The purple coat turned to the source of the cry, his expression as passive as stone, "…Seize…"

The Narcotics sprung into action, charging straight for the altar of the weeping Saint. Suddenly, the platform of that altar snapped open and a figure shot out in a single bound. The Narcotics tracked it, firing without wait.

Naiz landed against the wall of the church, carrying Sabelle securely in his arms, and then dropped down onto the sill of a high window. He set her down, yanked off a shield from a nearby coat of arms, and took her hands to hold onto it.

"Stay here. I'll get you when it's clear." Naiz looked at the Clove. She was stunned speechless, all her senses lost. Naiz grinned and touched her cheek, reawakening her from her nightmare-filled state.

"Sabelle…Give me your sins…"

"N…Naiz-sama?"

The boy only chuckled…before he swiftly back-flipped into the air.

Narcotics covered the chamber floor, blasting without mercy.

"Ready for the end?" Naiz swiped forth his _'AWAKENING – DURAIVYR'_ medal and stabbed it into his V beetle-claw ornament. "KAKUSEI! _SILVAIDO_!"

**{\|| ****DURAIVYR**** – ****START UP**** ||/}**

The red magical square swiped over his arm, clasping swirling iron jigsaw pieces to form the crimson and black-framed gauntlet across his left hand. Once the transformation completed, Naiz dove for it…with a swipe of two triangular medals.

**{v| ****KNUCKLEgolem**** |v} + {v| ****CANNONcerberus**** |v}**

**{(/) **_**Century Shatter**_** (\)}**

The gauntlet transformed into a large knuckle-buster, completed with several rocket-heads and engine fuselage. With a cry, he smashed his armored fist into the ground. A blast of blazing energy erupted from under him and it crushed the ground into a deep and 10 meter wide crater.

All Narcotics were flung up into the air like dolls, several of them bursting into black sand. The purple-coated assailant merely huffed and he leapt over the shockwave that tore open the ground, to gracefully land across the church's century old chandelier.

Naiz then kicked off into the air, heading straight for the Narcotics that began to descend. With his enhanced gauntlet he ripped them to shreds with each blow given, bursting them like bubbles. When nothing but black sand and torn cloth rained down to the devastated grounds, Naiz landed back down across the heat-glassed ground. His armored fist flashed and returned to its original form, as the boy gazed up at the one last survivor.

"…Duraivyr?" uttered the assailant.

"What if I am…" grinned Naiz, casually, "Chaos…" His opponent, a Chaos, did not reply but stood across the swaying chandelier's rim in perfect balance. "So…How did you find us here?

"…The corpse marked the spot…" replied the Chaos, slow and toneless, "All Cloves are predictable…They always seek safety under the church…This was the nearest to the body…"

"Interesting…never knew Chaos could do the math…"

The purple coat raised his hand, sparks dancing from his fingertips, "I…hate…math…"

The Chaos assailant was instantly matched with Naiz as he too leapt onto the chandelier. He struck out his fist, but the Chaos side-stepped it before slashing a kick. The two fought each other furiously, exchanging blows after blows. The chandelier rocked back and forth from their sheer force, the chain linked to the roof starting to tear from its hanging. It only took one more attack to knock it off its chains.

Naiz spun about and punched out his armored fist. The Chaos charged up his own right hand with black lightning and struck out. Their punches collided, erupting an inhuman shockwave from the impact they gave off. The very winds hurled themselves straight a Sabelle, the shield she held being relentlessly hammered. The chandelier split in half and it flew away from under their feet. The two fighters kicked off from several falling pieces and they lashed out once more. They clashed again, but the Chaos was faster.

Within their clash, the Chaos latched a hand to Naiz's throat and they both went soaring through the debris of the former chandelier. Sabelle screeched the minute she felt the wall suddenly rumble.

If she could see…she would have witnessed the Chaos pinning the Duraivyr into the wall right next to where she was hiding.

Naiz only grimaced, struggling to pry himself free. However, the death-grip on him had literally drove their fingers deep into the stone-face of the wall. It was futile. The assailant turned his blindfolded attention unto Sabelle, and his cold voice made the Clove jump.

"Experiment #22…Found you…"

Sabelle just froze in pure horror. The assailant reached out and gripped a lock of her white hair, causing her to scream in sheer agony. Naiz gasped, eyes narrowed. He reared back a fist and…

"Don't you dare touch a single hair on her—"

_**POW!**_

A fist sailed straight into the Chaos's face, tearing off a patch of his blindfold from his right eye. It revealed it to be burning neon yellow, wide with shock. It was in this moment, Naiz struck only air, "H…huh?"

The unknown blow sent the Chaos sailing back down to the ground and smash into the remains of benches and tables.

"NEVER _**EVER**_ TOUCH MY HAIR!" was all Sabelle could shriek at the top of her lungs.

Naiz turned to her, curious as he watched her seethe with incomparable rage, "Sabelle?"

The Clove snapped out of her anger-possessed stasis, as if whatever hot-tempered ghost had left her soul, and her body soon shook all over, "N-Naiz-sama? Wh-what have I done?"

"…" Naiz cracked a grin, "Nice shot." Sabelle shyly lowered her head. Before she could think of anything else, she felt familiar arms scoop her up. She instinctively hugged the carrier's neck and held on tight. "We have to get out of here. Now."

"Yes! Naiz-sama!"

Naiz took Sabelle and he leapt from the sill, landing onto the cracked floor. He set the girl down to her feet, took her by the hand, and ran straight for the door.

Suddenly, a rain of splintered debris and severed benches went flying, all landing in a thick pile that barred the door. Naiz skidded to a halt, causing Sabelle to bump into his back, and he spun about.

The assailant was back on his feet, flicking his wrist to lash off the dust from his sleeve. His bare right eye burned with loathing and tendrils of black sparks danced across his fingertips.

"Be…still…" The Chaos pushed out his right hand and a high-impact beam of black lightning screamed straight for Naiz and Sabelle. The boy grimaced and held out his left hand.

"**Code: Aegis**!"

**{[=| ****ABSORB JACK**** |=]}**

_Silvaido's_ shield dismembered into four symmetrical crystal frames and they altered their position. Now, the four frames transformed into fins with exhaust-grills created under their front.

Naiz dug in his heels and took the full brunt of the Chaos's attack straight into his armored palm. The gauntlet instantly activated and absorbed every ounce of static energy into its front. The frames spewed blue-flames of steam from their grills, transferring the attacking energy into harmless clouds of particles. Naiz steadied himself as he felt the pulse of the Chaos's attack hammer against his will, but he refused to give in. Sabelle could see it in her mind from the sound of the lightning, watching with a stunned gaze.

"Naiz-sama!"

"Run, Sabelle!"

Sabelle clung onto his arm, "Please come with me, Naiz-sama!'

"I'll be fine!"

"I will not leave you!"

The Chaos stared at the boy, his eyes cold, passive, and merciless, "Duraivyr…"

"What is it, Chaos?"

"…This is only…10% of my powers…"

Naiz's eyes widened.

The Chaos added his second hand to the attack and the lightning beam raged and swelled like wildfire. Naiz was forced to skid back several inches, but he remained standing. His left hand shook from the brunt of the attack and he gripped his wrist with his other hand. The vents of his gauntlets turned from sparkling blue, to dull yellow, to emergency red in an instant. Much to the boy's chagrin, he knew _Silvaido_ was almost at its limits.

The Chaos only needed to add another small percentage…to force several tongues of static energy to round off from the main stream to ensnare the boy like hungry vipers. Naiz gasped. Without warning, he turned to push Sabelle aside.

The Vampen tumbled back, her hand slipping from Naiz. Before she could call out his name…the lightning consumed him whole.

Its thunderous roar of burning raw energy seared an image deep into Sabelle's mind. She could not believe it. The only person in the world that genuinely cared for and protected her…was struck by the monstrous lightning. The strength to scream…left her.

It was only a few seconds later, the lightning stopped. Silent from the moment of being struck, a singed Naiz stood still. After a beat, his body collapsed to his knees…and finally fell over across his side. From then on, he no longer moved.

Sabelle stared at him, speechless. Her body shook with fear, terror, horror, agony…and utter guilt…Finally…her voice returned.

"NAIZ-SAMAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAA~!"

The Vampen collapsed to her knees before the body and took him into her arms, cradling him as gently as if he was still alive, "Naiz-sama! Naiz-sama! Please, wake up! Do not die, I beg of you!" No matter how soft or hard she shook him, the boy would not open his night-blue eyes and his body remained coldly limp. Tears rained down onto his face, cascading off from Sabelle's cheeks and chin, "I am sorry…I am so sorry. I have…I have…killed you…" She shut her eyes, unable to live with the burden of her truth, "Please forgive me…Please forgive me…,…_PLEASE FORGIVE ME~!_"

The Chaos landed right behind her and swiped a straight chop into the back of her neck. Struck onto a certain spot, she gasped and her eyes started to dull from consciousness.

"Naiz…sa…ma…"

Before her body slumped to the ground, the Chaos picked her up by the waist and hoisted her across his shoulder single-handedly. His neon yellow eyes glinted without remorse as he cast a glance at Naiz's silent body.

"I…am…Thor…of the Chaos…" He lifted up his boot, aiming it directly over Naiz's skull, "Don't…get up…again…"

_**CRAAASH!**_

A giant boulder smashed through the makeshift barricade, ripping the church's doorway whole. Thor did not even bother to turn, simply stepping aside to let the lethal projectile harmlessly zip right passed him and crash into the altar of the weeping Saint. The golden stature groaned as its supports gave, gravity shoving it forward. However, the statue's will was still strong and it managed to remain on its feet with a frightening tilt.

Still carrying the unconscious Vampen across his shoulder, the Chaos gave a bored glance at the widened exit.

"A-ACHOO!"

A girl in an ash-grey leather dress, bearing armored sleeves, chest plating, and a rhino-horned metal-headband, bolted into the church's chamber and skidded to a halt. She shook off her recent sneeze with a short sniff, literally holding her puffed-cheek breath to ignore the hideous odour of malice and death, and readied herself in a fighter's stance.

Her amethyst eyes narrowed on her target, Thor…but the ferocity in them instantly melted away when she spotted a familiar body lying across the broken ground. Even her cheeks popped flat.

"N…Naiz-kun?" Violet started to quiver, foreboding fear eating away at her soul. The petite girl prayed she made a mistake, quickly rubbing the dust out of her eyes. With every glance she took, over and over again, reality refused to change anything for her. There was no way she could be wrong…for she recognized the body's face far too well.

The truth stabbed a blade of red-hot poison deep into her heart.

"NAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIIIIII~Z-KUUUUUUUUU~UUUUUUUUUUU~N!" The Rhinen flashed the most fearsome, tear-glassed glare that anyone has even seen straight at the sole Chaos, "GET AWAY FROM NAIZ-KUN, MEANIE!" She charged with a cry and struck out a wind-bending fist. Thor leapt right over the girl and kicked off her shoulder, sailing far away over her. He touched down to ground-zero, as if it were nothing, and Violet whirled about to face him dead on. Neither of them moved.

"A…Clove?" wondered Thor.

"_KAZE! KOORI! KASAI!"_

Thor slowly turned, seeing a fist of wind, chains of ice, and a ring of fire soaring straight at him. Sparks danced from his fingers and he simply waved his hand through the air, casting three shots of black lightning. Each of them dispersed the wind; shattered the ice; and consumed the flames in a flash. Thor eyed the doorway and faintly grimaced when he saw a female Sealer and a Dragonfien Clove blocking his exit.

"Oh…wise-guy, huh?" scowled Liera, "Get him, Clove!"

Azure nodded and immediately zipped off through the air at her opponent.

"A…Sealer…" groaned Thor. The Chaos stepped aside, rounding about to slam a back-hand into Azure, sending her bowling over Violet before the Rhinen could attack him from behind. Liera gawked, but quickly recomposed herself. Thor let out a single breath, "…Bored…"

The vein across Liera's forehead twitched, "Care to repeat that again you low-life—"

_**BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!**_

"UWAH!" Liera jumped back from the rain of black lightning that showered through the roof and splashed everywhere. Even Violet and Azure were pinned down on the spot as the lightning danced about them. As quick as it appeared, they vanished. Silence returned to the broken church, and the Sealer and Cloves looked about for their attacker.

He was gone.

Liera sneered, spinning about, "Wh-where are you, creep?-! Come out and fight if you've still got the guts!"

"Naiz-kun!"

The Sealer snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the Rhinen's frightened call. When she saw what was going on, her face paled. Violet and Azure were by Naiz's side, the boy dead still and quiet. He was limply carried in Violet's arm, who gently cradled him in a crestfallen hug.

"Naiz-kun! Wake up! Don't sleep!" she called, "Ne-ne! Wake up, Naiz-kun! Scary-lady's been bullying me again! She yelled at me and pulled my cheeks! It really, really hurts!" The girl kept shaking the boy awake, but even she proved to be ineffective, "Naiz-kun…It hurts me even more that you won't wake up…" Tears landed across the boy's face, and Violet wiped them off, "So please…Open your eyes! Naiz-kun!"

Azure stared down at Naiz, drops of sadness hanging in her own eyes. Unable to hold back, she buried her face into her hands and wept. Even if she was a Clove, creatures that humans hated the most…Naiz was always kind…He even wanted to be friends with her. Now…he was gone. It tore her heart out.

Liera blankly sauntered over the two before coming down into a crouch. She stared at Naiz, his face silent and blank. If she had not known better, it looked like he was sleeping. When people die…would they look like they were sleeping peacefully? Liera lowered her head, her fist shaking with frustration and slight remorse.

"Idiot…why didn't you wait for me to come and kill you myself," she gritted her teeth.

"Naiz-kun…" sobbed Violet. She sniffed back her tears, but they kept on rolling from her eyes, "Please…be alive…"

"…,…,…,…Is something wrong?"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?-!" Liera fumbled backwards and finally fell across her bottom. The horrified expression she wore matched the scream she had burst out, her eyes in the same state. Violet and Azure snapped awake from their despair, and gazed down.

Unable to believe their very own eyes…Naiz was wide awake with a grin, "Yah,"

_**THWACK!**_

And he received a full-impact fist in the face.

"IDIOT!" screeched Liera, "NEXT TIME _**BE**_ DEAD! DON'T _**PRETEND**_!"

"Sh-shorri…" muffled Naiz. When the fist was peeled off, he was instantly hugged by Violet and Azure.

"Naiz-kun!" cried Violet, holding the boy as tightly as she could – which would have crushed 100 year old oak tree from its base. Naiz only blushed. "You're alive! You're alive!" Azure nodded in agreement, snuggling her head against the boy's chest. His face went red even more.

"M-my bad…I shouldn't have scared you both…" Naiz said with a guilty bow of his head.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?-!"

"Um…You too, Liera?" added Naiz with hesitation.

"SHUT UP!" With that, Liera spun on her heels, folded her arms, and bit her lower lip to fight back the burning tears in her own eyes.

"I'm sooooo glad that you're okay, Naiz-kun…" whimpered Violet. Naiz smiled, freeing his bare right hand to stroke the top of the girl's head with a soothing touch.

"I'm sorry, Violet…I won't let it happen again." Violet cheered up with a purr and could not help but snuggle her head against his neck. Naiz turned to Azure, who gazed up at him. "Are you alright, Azure?" She nodded, her eyes glad to see Naiz safe and alive. As if reading her thoughts, he grinned and helped to brush a few strands of her head from her eyes. "I'm so glad that you're fine. I'm sorry for scaring you too." The girl blushed, tears welling up but Naiz helped to wipe them away along with Violet's.

"What was that all about anyway?" demanded Liera – not daring to turn back until she was sure her cheeks were no longer red.

"It was a Chaos…and he's taken away a Clove."

"Eh?" perked up Violet, "A Sister Clove?"

"Ah. An Air Vampen. That Chaos took her away somewhere…She's an experiment, as he called her."

"An experiment?" Liera turned about with curiosity, "Why would anyone want to get a Clove for experimenting?"

"She's not the only one," continued Naiz, "The Tamed and Wild Cloves we helped earlier were all rounded up by the Narcotics, so they could be used as test subjects as well."

"Well that sounds dumb." Liera fell silent when she noticed that Naiz, Violet, and Azure gave her long stares. "H-hey, don't look at me like that! I may be a Sealer, and I may hate Cloves with all my guts, but I'm not _that_ hideously cruel! Even Mayjis like me aren't brutes, we only seal Cloves so they won't be a nuisance to humanity! Tch…sounds like those God-forsaken – NO, RHINEN!" Violet fell silent just as she wanted to correct Liera's use of God's name, and buried her frightened face into Naiz's chest, which caused him to burn red again. "As I was saying…" cleared Liera's throat, "It must be those science-crazed guys, the Alkkemiysts…"

Naiz narrowed his eyes and both Violet and Azure shrank from the word. Alkkemiysts were non-Mayjis, but they were the worst among the human society. They crossed the bounds of God and Providence, practising black arts of Majikka and do everything they could to dissect both its secrets and to defy the Natural Law of Order of this world. They would experiment their research and findings on animals, Cloves, and even human beings alike. They were a merciless and soulless band, as they produced grotesque mutants and destroy all living things to gain progress. Naiz hated them…but they were only second in his loathing against the Chaos.

"It sounds about right, since it's just down their stinkin' alley," muttered Liera. She paused for a second, "By the way, what happened to you? When the Cloves and I got here, you were…unconscious…"

Naiz had a timid expression, "Ah…well you see…" He rubbed the back of his head, "I kind of got…shocked…"

Liera perked an eyebrow, "Shocked?"

"Yes. Luckily…" Naiz heft a lofted his left hand, which was now bare, "_Silvaido_ cancelled it all out in time…but I guess it overloaded before it shut down and disappeared. The charge was too much and my body was paralyzed…but not for too long."

Violet sniffed, wiping the rest of her tears from her eyes, "I'm so happy that Naiz-kun is alright…I really missed you…" Naiz reached out and cupped her cheeks, letting her feel the warmth from his touch with a smile.

"I missed you too…" Then a question dawned to Naiz, "By the way, how did you find me? Ha-ha, I hope you didn't burn a corpse and used it with math to do so."

Violet blinked, "Hmm?"

"What…was…that?" uttered Liera.

"Uh…I don't know how to do math, whatever that is…But, I prayed to DADDY to tell me where you were! HE helped me to find you by giving me your scent!"

"My…scent?"

"U'm-u'm! I used my nose to find you, Naiz-kun! Aren't I smart?-!"

"Ha-ha-ha…Well done, Violet."

"Thank you, Naiz-kuuuuun!"

A thought came to the boy, "Eh? Scent?" Naiz looked about, causing Violet and Azure to watch with curiosity. It was until he found what he wanted. With a grin, he reached forward and picked up a torn piece of cloth. It was not just any cloth…it was a piece of Thor's blind-fold. "Violet, Azure, I need your help. Can you smell this?" The Rhinen and Dragonfien did without question…and instantly recoiled.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ECK! It smells soooooo bad!" gagged Violet, pinching her nose. Azure was shuddering, from disgust as well fear. Liera's curiosity got the better of her and she came over to give it a whiff. She, on the other hand, grimaced.

"I don't smell anything."

"It's the smell of malice and death…" Violet, Azure, and Liera were taken aback. "Cloves are extremely sensitive to such smell...My guess Violet being allergic to it...This belongs to that Chaos, Thor. He called the Clove he'd captured 'Experiment #22', and the Narcotics were capturing any Clove they could find to take back to men they called 'science-guys'…The two parties must be involved. If that's so, then there's more Cloves who need to be rescued."

"Again?" snarled Liera, "Thanks to you, I'm a bloody-heck walking-box-of-rotten-meat! Give me any good reason why I should even think about helping you and this stupid _'we got to rescue the helpless Cloves'_ mission."

"If you do, you'll be busting an underground Alkkemiyst syndicate all by yourself. You'll definitely earn a reward for a daring feat like that…Plus, you get have to a nice hot bath and a fabulous dinner…" Naiz then added with a grin, "My treat."

Without thinking, Liera answered, "Deal."

"Huh?" Naiz turned in time to see Azure taking the cloth from his hand. She sniffed it again, and ended up choking. "Azure?" The girl steadied her breath, before smiling at Naiz. He read her thoughts again and returned a nod, "Then, I'll be counting on you."

"Yay! Let's go after those meanies!" leapt Violet in child-like excitement.

Liera sighed, "Why am I doing this again…Fame? Fortune...Oh right, free food and a hot bath…"

Azure cheerfully laughed, hovered off into the air, and sailed right out of the door.

Naiz stood up, with the help of Violet, and he had a hopeful grin.

"I'm coming for you…Sabelle…"

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	14. NIGHTMARE

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are all under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given a proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 13th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: NIGHTMARE ::**  
_{A Chorus of Agony} _

* * *

Alkkemiyst silver coats busied themselves with the preparations for the upcoming event. They were scattered all about within a rectangular chamber, hunched over consoles with wooden knobs and iron levels, preparing and scribbling several notes down onto their paper-pads. Some of them stood in line before the only wall that bore a large and thick screened viewing window.

It viewed another larger chamber behind its glassy gates. This one was void of souls and had the grounds covered in dirt, rocks, and dead logs. The walls were dark-grey, half meter thick of cement, iron, and stone. The entire area resembled nothing more than some kind of arena, as battle-scars that littered the dirt and stained the rocks were testaments of it being so.

"All preparations complete," called out one.

"Chamber is cleared for simulation."

"Alright…Let us begin."

A silver coat walked over to a series of levers and gripped the first one. He paused as he took the moment to speak out, "Placing in the first test subject." Then, he pulled it.

Within the arena, a circular door across the wall opened. It was empty, besides a tube that connected to it that was slanted down. Soon, a growing shriek emanated from it.

"…iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~ – EEK!"

A girl slipped out from the slide-like tube and landed face first into the dirt. The door sealed itself shut and the girl brought herself sitting up. She was clad in a long-skirted maid's uniform, with elegant frills across her shoulders, chest, and sleeves, as well as donned with a matching white apron.

Her hair was long and orangish-blonde, which had a frilly maid's crown clamped across, had round and innocent brown eyes, and her expression was the look of frantic fear. What made things clear was the fact that she had a pink silk ribbon around her neck.

"…Ow…" The Tamed Clove rubbed her nose and face from the abrupt landing…but soon stopped when she realized where she was. With a squeak, she looked about her foreign surroundings. The girl hoped to find someone to call for help, but there was nobody at all…Wait. She noticed something and broke into a hasty dash. Approaching the sole window of the arena, the girl took a careful peek through it before giving it a light tap.

"E-Excuse me. I-I'm Polly…Can you help me?" The men, donned in silver coats, either stared at her without expressions or glimpsed at her while jotting notes of some sort. Polly tapped even louder. "I'm trapped in here. Can anyone help me?" Still, no one took notice of her. "M-my master will get angry if I return home very late, p-plus I didn't get a chance to finish my grocery run for him. Oooh, he's going to have my neck again…" Once more, the men behind the glass-shield ignored her. The girl paused, feeling that something was not right. She leaned closer and rapped at the window once more. "Um…Hello? Is…anyone listening to me?"

"Subject, Clove#45, appears to have instantly assimilated within her new environment," uttered a silver coat, scribbling notes.

"Still it's not doing anything special…" A silver coat sighed, "Kind of dull."

"I told you we should've started with a Wild one…But anyways, the subject appears to have noticed us. You think she's trying to get us to help?"

"Doubt it. Wild Cloves lack the intelligence of humans to make a decent call for help. Tamed Cloves on the other hand may have a slight advantage after the Trials, but they're still brainless entities after all."

All Alkkemiysts nodded.

"Um…" uttered Polly outside, "Can anyone hear me at all?" She brightened when she saw someone reaching over to something. Hooray, they heard her and they were going to let her out. Before she could applaud to herself, a giant brush of a wind-shield wiper smashed her aside from the screen.

An Alkkemiyst pulled himself away from the lever he had just touched and turned to eye the window, "Subject is now back on current course of the process. Begin to shift into the next phase and raise everything to battle level 1." With that, the silver coats got themselves busy.

The Clove maid was hanging upside down against the wall and across the floor, swirls rotating over her eyes. That was…unexpected. That was when she heard dull clicks and thuds echoing within the arena. Polly snapped out of her dazed state. On the opposite end of the arena, a thick gate was opening. Instantly, she sprang back to her feet. Joy washed out the pain inside her as she ran towards it. Her prayers have been answered; the men behind the glass were setting her free. The door opened even wider and she reached for it…

_**ROOOOOO~AAAARR!**_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK~!"

The silver coats all watched in scrutinizing silence, jotting down notes and speculated the event before them. They all spectated with a passive air at Polly, who was madly running around in circles from…a blood-thirsty cougar. Without a flicker or remorse or guilt, they examined the scene in slight awe and intrigue as the Clove screamed with all her might while avoiding the predator.

"Hm…" snickered a silver coat, "Now things are starting to get interesting…"

"HELP ME – HELP ME – _**HELP MEEEEEEE~!**_" shrieked the Tamed Clove. Using her inhuman reflex and speed, Polly leapt out of the way to dodge the slashing paw of the cougar. The creature's eyes were blood-shot and foam spewed from its mouth with a craze. Its body was extremely rib-exposing-thin, as if it had nothing to eat for a days on end. Polly leapt off a rock and it was scarred up by the feline's ravenous claws. She would trip and roll forward in time to let a dead log behind her split into less than kindling. This beast…was mad!

"P-P-Please stop, Mister Cougar!" Polly pleaded, "I thought animals and Cloves were always friends!" With another _'eep'_ she ducked under the cougar's blow, which tore off the frilly maid-tiara across her head.

"That's strange…" muttered an Alkkemisyt, pressing the end of his pencil to his lower lip, "Subject is under direct attack, yet it's not defending itself…So far in this stage, she has not used her Clove powers besides innate evasion instincts and simple reflexes."

"…Wait, don't Cloves and animals have some sort of affinity to each other, though? The attacking stimuli might heed to her orders…"

"Nah. We made pretty sure that the stinkin' cat was pried of food for a _long_ time…Why, it's so hungry, it will eat anything that moves and smells like fresh blood."

"…I thought it would be exciting for the Tamed Clove to be attacked like this, but all it does is runs away…How boring…"

"It's interesting to see, actually. I'm quite surprise that Clove #45 could even run so fast—"

_**CRACK!**_

All Alkkemiysts fell silent at the sound of cracking shards. They looked up and, without any expressions or words, they stared at the window. The cougar's entire body was slammed into the window, its face planted to the screen. Signs of stress and cracks were surprisingly found under the flatten creature, slowing webbing out a bit across the nearly indestructible windshield.

The cougar was ploughed over and into that window by a massive iron ball. It was connected by a thick iron chain that snaked across the ground…all the way to a particular maid Clove. Polly was heavily bounded in a set of thick and bulky armor, with dark-green and brown colors. Her leg-armor pieces were wide and heavy, acting as anchors to allow the small girl to wield the massive ball and chain with complete ease. Iron vambraces were clasped across her arms and she wore a helmet with tusk-like décor carved across its sides. In her trembling right hand, she wielded a large elephant-head shaped shield, its 'trunk' being the chain that attached to the iron orb.

"A-ah-ah…I'M SO SORRY!" Polly squeaked, quivering all over.

Every silver coat raised an eyebrow.

"…No…_That_ is interesting…"

"Huh…An Earth Elephen…who would've thought…"

"Subject has altered into battle form. Confirmed, she is an Elephen. If records serve us right, an Elephen falls under the Earth category: possesing abilities of super strength, stone-wall defence, and heavy armor…A tough nut to crack in other words…"

"Looks like battle level 2 and 3 would be a waste of time…Let's get straight to Level 4."

"Alright then, initiating combat testing level 4. Bring in those Narcotics…"

More doors began to clunk and open, causing the Clove to jump on the spot. In a flash, two large teams of Narcotics rushed into the arena. The girl staggered back as she helplessly watched them surround her, rifles levelled.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to hurt Mister Cougar! Honest! In-instincts came over me! I just couldn't help it!"

A disembodied voice echoed throughout the area from several speakers, _'[Tester-Teams Yellow and Silver: you are to attack target using non-lethal weaponry. Apply the blitz-batons we gave you to assess the weapon's strength and effectiveness.]'_ Synchronized, the Narcotics nodded. They holstered their rifles across their backs, soon pulling out short staffs. They thumbed the button and sparks of raw energy pulsed violently across the tip.

The Elephen gulped and the Narcotics struck out.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAA~!"

_**BLAM!…,…,…SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK!**_

The Alkkemiyst, once again, blinked with silent surprise. It all happened in a flash as soon as the Narcotics attacked. They were instantly onto the Elephen from all sides, figuring that the Clove would lose as she looked slow and frightened. Instead, more than half of the overall attackers were now slipping off the face of the windshield, knocked out cold. The rest were buried deep into the roof, like darts in a vertical board. Polly had taken them all out with her chain-ball in one shot…without evening opening her frightened eyes.

"…Intriguing…"

"Maybe this is why humanity has no chance against these monsters…"

"Stop yapping and just record the data you two…"

An Alkkemiyst eyed the Clove, who was now rapidly bowing to every out-cold Narcotic in desperate apology, "Moving onto combat level 5. Raise the difficulty up a notch for this round. Plus, add in the next subject. Let us see how well these creatures work together."

Polly jumped again at the shuddering sound of more gates opened behind her. She did not even dare to look about as she heard more than a good handful of feet storming across the dirt. With a gulp, she turned. Though she was a naturally strong and heavily armored Earthen Clove, making her look like a miniature giant of some kind…she stumbled onto her bottom with the earth shaking a bit.

A full ten squads of Narcotics had entered the arena, all gates closing behind them. Like perfect machines, they drew out their blitz-batons and ignited them in a frightening chorus. The cold voice over the speakers returned and Polly searched everywhere to find its sources.

'_[Test-Team Red to Cobalt. Begin combat simulation.]'_

A lead Narcotic nodded, "You heard the science-guy. All units, lock Clove Earth Elephen as primary target. Combat limitation in effect: we are not to kill it unless the science-guys say so. Initiate attack pattern Alpha-Eagle." Without waiting, the Narcotics fanned out and struck out from all sides.

Polly could not control a screech, "PLEASE STOP IT!"

"…eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH – WAH!" Another circular portal had opened in the wall and out spewed another girl. Like the Elephen, she too skidded across the dirt with her face. The portal close and she sat up, spitting dirt from her mouth. This new entrant had no ribbon, only wearing a slightly tattered blouse, shorts that reached above her knees, and a pair of old furry boots. She clawed the rock and dirt from her wild and unkempt golden hair, her limestone green eyes blazing with fury, "WHAT THE HECK?" Her anger, however, instantly dissolved as she took in the new scene she had fallen into, "Where am I?"

A Narcotic's husk went flying onto the ground in front of her, crumbling across the arena in a shredded heap. This caught her attention and she turned to see what was going on. She was shocked. The new girl witnessed a gruelling battle between multiple Narcotics and a single Elephen – with the Narcotics bursting into black sands from a flying iron sphere as the gruelling part.

"Huh? Just what the heck is going on here?" she blinked. That was when she saw the Elephen got struck across her back, a blitz-baton searing her spine and giving her a shock of her life. The golden haired girl narrowed her eyes and bolted. "_JERK-FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!_"

"…What?" The Narcotic responsible for shocking the Elephen turned…to receive a fist that crushed in his entire helmet. Black fumes and sands spewed out from its cracks and his deflating body was then thrown over to bowl aside several more. The attack stopped, all Narcotics turning to acknowledge the new threat. Three of which were instantly slashed apart by a strange blade and they melted into black dust. The Elephen recovered from the stunning and looked up, unable to help a gasp.

The new girl had transformed into her Clove battle form, her clothing turned from their original colors to prideful gold. A set of glittering brown and white armor was cast all over her body: strong gauntlets, elegant iron boots, a chain-mail skirt, and a scaled chest armor. The helmet she wore was fashioned after the shape of an eagle's head, a single eagle's feather attacked to its side. Armed in her right arm was a stunning golden arm-blade with an arrowhead-hook end, like that of a hammerhead. Across her left arm was a shield as tall as her body, its carvings resembling a pair of angel wings placed together. She readied herself, eyeing her enemies with a menace.

"A…Sister Air Eagalen?" breathed Polly.

The Eagalen sneered, "Knock, knock, jerk-faces. It's Sayla here to kick your sorry butts! RAH!"

Sayla thrust forward, piercing through two Narcotics in line with her arm-blade. Black sand erupted from them and their husks hung limp across her sword. She whipped off the leathery corpses form her weapon and spun about with a high-winding kick. There were sharp edge blades attached to her heels, allowing her to slice open another attacking Narcotic's chest wide open.

"Ah! Watch out!" cried the Elephen.

The Eagalen was already a step ahead. She swiftly brought up her long shield in time to deflect a pair of buzz batons that were thrown at her. They bounced back into their Narcotic owner's hands and they lunged out once more. The shield suddenly split apart, twisting itself away from Sayla's left shoulder to become a pair of steel wings. With a flap, the Eagalen rocketed high up into the air to gain the advantage.

Inside the viewing room, an Alkkemiyst whistled, "Not bad for an Eagalen…swift, proud, and deadly in air combat."

"It's almost like Cloves like them have no weakness in battles…Wonder how are we suppose to deal with them?"

"This is why we're here to watch and document whatever they do. If we are to figure out any ideas in how to exterminate these creatures, it would be from these trial simulations."

"I hate to say it, but these two aren't that bad. Several of the Tamed Cloves before didn't even survive the first phase…"

"This is why we have to watch carefully and cautiously…By the way, what did she call us again?"

_**SMACK!**_

The Alkkemiysts could not help a jump when they heard a Narcotic slapped into the screen. The trooper slid off, his body leaking black sands everywhere, and it descended away to reveal an angry Sayla, and a hulking – if not frightened – Polly shivering behind her. This time, the silver coats jumped an inch higher.

Sayla hammered the screen with her left fist, yelling and screaming for every single sorry soul inside to hear. They have gone too far.

"OI! JERK-FACES! GET US OUT OF THIS DUMP – _**RIGHT NOW!**_"

"Ah…S-Sister Eagalen…" stuttered Polly. She desperately kept trying to get her Sister's attention by tapping her shoulder, but Sayla was too busying throwing a tantrum to have noticed, "It-It's not safe to stand in front of that window."

"Not now – OI! I SAID OPEN UP! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

"But-but – EEK!" The Elephen ducked in time to avoid a Narcotic's blow of his blitz-baton. The trooper was instantly sliced open by the Eagalen's blade. Sayla did not even bother to pry her eyes away from the silver coats as she kept yelling through the glass. Eventually, she noticed one of the Alkkemiysts making a move for something, but could not get a clear look as to what exactly with all the Narcotic…fluid and cracks distorting the window.

"Listen jerk-faces! When I get in there, I'll make sure every one of you suffer like the inhuman dogs that you are! I'll split you all open like kindling and toss your dismembered corpses into a raging fire – _YOU GOT THAT?_"

_**WHAM!**_

…And the Eagalen was sent flying from the bat of the massive windshield-wiper.

"AH! SISTER EAGALEN!" shrieked Polly.

Sayla was now lying upside down against the wall and ground, her eyes filled with swirls and her head spinning with stars.

Once again, the Alkkemiyst that pulled the 'special' lever moved back to his spot and cleared his throat, "To the Underrealm with the testing. Let's just kill them and get this over with."

"I second that."

"Kind of unfair…ain't it? 2 against…whatever the odds."

"Then let's add one more Clove to the mix, shall we?"

"I wager you that they'll be dead in the next hour."

Silence…finally…

"Deal."

"Alright."

"I'll bet 100 gold for them to die in half the hour."

"You're on."

Polly helped Sayla to her knees, who shook the stars from her head with a snarl. Then the arena began to quake a little and they heard a small door opening. Remaining Narcotics turned to it, but as ordered they did not use their rifles. A portal door way once again opened…and this time nothing happened…

An Alkkemiyst gave it good ten seconds before he turned to the others, "Who's the next one?"

"Uh…Clove #12."

"Great…" The Alkkemiyst sauntered from the screen and up to a nearby device. It was a box with a mechanical dial. He lifted up a cup-like receiver from its hooked side, which it was attached directly to the box, and rolled a series of three numbers. He waited, before answering, "Give it to her." With that he hung up and walked back to his spot. He received quiet stares and he casually answered, "Clove #12 is somewhat smart. She's found a way to avoid the drop-slide by clinging onto the narrow ledges. A good sting ought to get her coming down." Nods of understanding replied.

Then the portal went…_**BZZT!**_ "OW!" Soon another girl came sliding out from it, and once more, landing onto her face and knees. Sayla and Polly stared at the newcomer, followed by the gazes of the still Narcotics. This new girl was quiet, rather passive. She slowly slipped her hands closer to her shoulders and pushed herself up without a word. Dirt fell off her face and she ignored the rest.

This one had long and straight sapphire blue hair and weary-looking sharp red eyes. Her face was neutral, not so much as making a fuss about her hard landing. All she wore was a small blouse with a jean vest on top, and a long silky magenta skirt. Peculiarly, her skirt bore a singed spot across the right cheek of her bottom, which she rubbed over to extinguish the painful sting when she rose to her feet.

The Narcotics went into a ready position and the two Cloves watched in silence. Then the blue haired girl…just walked forward. Without so much as a word, she casually strode passed the troopers as well as Polly and Sayla. Her final destination: was to stand right in front of the window that Polly and Sayla have tried to deal with – unsuccessfully.

Every silver coat was quiet, their eyes locked with the girl's. They stared at her and she stared right back. Breaking his stillness, one silver coat nonchalantly turned to the 'lever puller', casually waving his hand over his throat. The 'kill gesture'. Just as cool and calm, the other nodded. He gave off a calm whistle, not paying attention to the lever he was side-stepping to, and yanked it. The windshield wiper came and…

_**BOOOM!**_

…Every Alkkemiyst breathed in without release.

The sapphire-haired girl had simply held up her hand to the incoming windshield-hammer, as if gesturing the contraption to stop – but she never broke eye contact. Instead of halting it…the hammer was snapped right off its beam the second it made contact with the girl's open palm. The broken head went flailing through the air, mowing down several Narcotics in its flight before cluttering into a ogre-like heap. Other Narcotics developed a queasy aura over their helmets; Sayla and Polly dropped their jaws with white faces; every silver coat blanched – one even keeled over to faint with a heavy thud.

The girl then snapped her fingers twice. The air shimmered around her and she transformed into her red and orange battle form. The magenta skirt morphed into a light red silk skirt, weaved together with chain-mail, and parted down the center to reveal her legs in burning-orange nylons and metallic high-heeled shoes. Her vest altered into a full chest-armor, securely encasing itself around her torso as well as her shoulders. A helmet-like tiara apparated itself across the girl's forehead, a pair of claw-like horns decor curled up at their ends on the side. A red and classy nylon glove wounded itself around her right hand, while her left hand was armed with a large pincer-type weapon – a replica of a king crab's claw.

"You will pay dearly for your transgressions…" she whispered to the Alkkemiysts in a deadly tone, "…as well as for stinging me."

"A…" breathed Sayla.

"…Water Kinglen?" finished Polly.

Arena gates clunked and they began to open, with the foreboding of hundreds of synchronized foot-steps marching into the chamber. The Eagalen and Elephen turned to them, with a groan and 'eep' respectively. The Kinglen on the other hand…

She suddenly spun about and lashed her claw in a horizontal slash. Her move emitted a sharp wave of a compressed water-energy projectile and it sailed straight through the air. When the gates were only half opened, the wave zipped right under it by half an inch. The marching fell dead silent. Once the gates were opened the rest of the way…the whole world blanched.

Every trooper behind the gate was nothing but a horde of black fountains. Black sand sprayed everywhere from what remains to be the lower half of the Narcotic reinforcements. Soon, every carcass deflated into nothing but disgusting pants.

"You're all too noisy…" the Kinglen finally muttered.

Sayla and Polly were literally hugging each other in sheer fear from the magnificent display of power. A good majority of watching Alkkemiyst had: spewed foam of shock from their mouths and keeled over; had all the blood drained from their face and keeled over; and passively throwing up and then keeled over.

An Alkkemiyst that was still standing swiped up the receiver of the communication box and just went, "GET EVERY TEST-TEAM AND NARCOTIC TO THE ARENA AT ONCE! KILL THAT—" A hand plopped onto his shoulder and he fell silent. Slowly, in stark-white fear, he turned.

His gaze met the bare right eye of Thor.

"…Progress?"

The Alkkemiyst gulped…speechless.

Thor sighed "…Bored…" His neon yellow right eye then blazed with unbounded powers. "My turn…yet?" The silver coat shook all over.

"O-o-of course! Right away!" The terrified Alkkemiyst whirled about, to the rest who were equally quivering, and yelled, "Raise all combat simulation to Level 10! Tell whatever Narcotics we've got in there to retreat! And send in every Clove we've got!"

The Chaos, Thor, had a malicious – and passively excited – glint in his neon yellow eye. He gave himself a quiet nod of silent content, "Good…"

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	15. SCARLET

**_Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are all under the direct ownership of _Emerald Sonata_…and the _GAEA ALTERIUS_.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given a proper sourcing._**

**[Inspired by _Kamen Rider Ryuki_ and _Kamen Rider Blade_.]**

***~Happy New Year 2011 from Emerald Sonata~***

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 14th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: SCARLET ::**  
_{A Color of Guilt}_

* * *

It was cold…cold and lonely…but that did not at all matter.

The Vampen Clove, Sabelle, sat across the freezing and rusting floor of her small prison cell. It was without windows or beds, just a 7-inch thick steel door. Her body was limp and lifeless, like that of a doll, as she sat against the wall. Her complexion was plain and unmoving, bruised and stained with a bit of her own blood. Beatings from her captors the moment she returned to this horrid place.

Sabelle swore that she would never come back. When she escaped, she promised God that she would never go back…never. This place was too horrible…the pain, the agony…the fear. The human silver coats took her God-given sight; made merciless experimentations on her; and forced her into battling crazed animals, so they could see how she fared in a fight while blind…It was all too much for her.

But now…the memory of the beatings, the injections, the surgeries…all of that felt numb and hollow to her. She raised her head a little, her silvering hair parting to reveal more than just bruises and blood marks…They were also stained from hours on end of tearful mourning.

She…had killed Naiz. Realizing the fact made her heart stop for a painful moment. What felt like a second was an eternity to her. The only person in the world that was ever kind to her, besides OTOUSAMA…died for her sake. It was no better than killing him herself. The Vampen could never live this down…She was soiled with this terrible sin…

From the moment she had regained her consciousness up till now, she had prayed to God to grant her death…so that she could apologize to Naiz in the other world. Her frail hands skimmed up to her heart, gripping the black fleece jacket that she still wore…given to her by that special person.

"Naiz-sama…" she gulped, her tears trickling, "Forgive me…please forgive me…"

The iron door to her cell slid open, spilling in blinding light through its dark bowels. Any normal creature would have recoiled from the blast of radiance…but Sabelle remained unmoving without even a blink. She ignored the existence of a Narcotic and an Alkkemiyst silver coat at the doorway, with the former entering with an active blitz-baton.

"Experiment #22, Clove# 101…" called the silver coat, "You're wanted at the arena. Come with us or else." Sabelle said nothing. The Narcotic approached her and clenched a lock of her white hair. The girl was yanked about, but she was nothing more than an lifeless marionette. Her body was too numb to even acknowledge the blinding agony from her gripped hair.

"Come on, Clove," grumbled the Narcotic, "On your feet."

"Kill me…" Both Narcotic and silver coat were taken aback. Thick tears dripped down from Sabelle's dull and dark silver eyes, her lips quivering, "Please kill me…"

"HI-YAH!"

"TOH!"

The silver coat was instantly sent flying from the door by a savage snap kick, with a rib-collapsing force. When the Narcotic turned its attention, it only saw a red and brown blur. The next thing he knew: he was met with another gut-wrenching kick; a small and watery blade-wave projectile to the neck; and was impaled in the spine to the wall by a pair of large thick nails the size of a water-pipe. Sabelle limply fell over, but was received into a pair of soft arms. Hope flared into her heart.

"Naiz-sama?"

"Eh? Who's Naiz-sama?"

Sabelle's hopes were doused out like a dying candle. If she could see, she would have met with another young girl who had helped to catch her. This young girl had spiky brown hair and tomboyish blue eyes, wearing a light brown cowgirl jacket with leather tassels all over her chest and sleeves. A white on red bandanna was wound across her throat and collar-bones as she wore a pair of jean shorts and slender cowgirl boots.

"Who…who are you?" the Vampen asked.

"Not to worry! We're good guys!" laughed the brunette and she thrust a thumb to herself, "Name's Miranda, the Fire Mustangen! Nice to meet'cha, Sis!"

"Y-you are a Sister Clove?"

"Yup! And we're not the only ones trapped here in this mud-hole! Let me introduce you two my best Sis's!"

"Now isn't the time, Mi-chan…"

"Oh don't be so uptight and let the _shoujo_-chan do what she pleases. Besides, I too want to meet this new Sister of ours."

Sabelle turned to the two voices, one calm and steady and the other sultry and haughty. Her blank eyes fell onto two other girls.

The one with the calm voice was tall and had navy blue hair that reached and inch under the height of her ear-lobe, her eyes valiant yellow. She was donned in shimmering blue armor bearing a strong shark motif: scaled iron boots, metal skirt, chest plate, a left-arm buckler with an attached dorsal fin acting as a jagged-edged fore-arm dagger, and a great-white styled helmet. The weapon on her right arm was a sort of punching gauntlet, large and wide, which was also fashioned after head of the ocean's fierce predator.

The other had an strong and attractive voice, her body strong and graceful as well as having curves in all the right places. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, a cascade of sparkling blonde hair that draped over her shoulder all the way to dangle at her waist. Like the shark-looking female fighter, this girl's dark emerald armor had a strong essence to that of a reptile – a snake in particular: iron boots, blackish evergreen nylon stockings, leotard suit, and donned on a helmet with tiny fangs decorated across the side of the helmet's cheek and covered her mouth with a protective plate. The weapon she held onto was that of a pile-driver, bearing a pair of metal fang-like rods with sharpened tips that were integrated into a snake-head mechanical engine. Her plate unsealed itself with a short mechanical hiss, exposing a sultry smile.

Miranda grinned, "This is Haruka, the Water Sharken."

The blue armored Haruka returned a curt nod, "Greetings."

"And this is—"

"Lily," purred the green armored Lily with fierce but elegant eyes, "The one and only Earth Vipen. An honor to meet you."

"A Sharken…Mustangen…and a Vipen?" blinked Sabelle.

Lily leaned forward, stroking a finger under Sabelle's throat and chin, "And who would you be, cute little _shoujo_-chan?"

"S…Sabelle…I am a Vampen…"

"Wow! All four elements are here together! Fire, Water, Earth, and Air! This is so cool!" yipped the Mustangen.

"Like I said, Mi-chan," spoke Haruka, arming her shark-head knuckle-buster, "Now is not the time."

"Oh yeah!" Miranda turned to Sabelle, "We're busting out!"

"Busting…out?"

"Hm-hmm," nodded Lily, "Our Sisters will escape and create chaos on the go. So let's get going while it's—"

"—Leave me…"

The Vipen, Mustangen, and Sharken were surprised. They stared at the Vampen, who had her gaze levelled on the ground.

Miranda blinked, "Wh-what?"

"Please leave me. I'll be a burden to everyone," tears started to well in Sabelle's eyes again, "Please escape while there is still time…Forget about me…"

"Oh…" wondered Lily, "You really want us to?"

"Lily-neechan! We can't leave her here with these Alkkemiyst creeps or they'll keep hurting her even more! We have to free and protect every single Sister with all our might!"

"_A'ra, a'ra_…It was just a thought," smirked the Vipen sarcastically.

"Can you walk?" Haruka asked Sabelle.

"I…I can, but I can no longer see. Please, run for your lives and leave me…" Before the Vampen knew it, she was suddenly carried over someone's back, "Wh-what is happening?-!"

"Me!" grinned Miranda, hefting Sabelle over her back. Haruka and Lily helped to steady Sabelle as the Mustangen rose to her feet, "There's no way under FATHER's light will I leave a dear Sister of mine. Right guys?-!"

Lily patted Sabelle's back, "The greatest burden for us to bear…is the fact that we would leave a Sister to die in an piece of Underrealm like this place. We'd rather make you kick and scream while dragging you out by force than to carry such burden."

"I'll take point," crisply nodded Haruka. The Clove Sharken went to the doorway, examined the halls, and gestured for the others to follow, "Come, we must make haste before those black and red soldiers appear…"

"I second that!" and Miranda ran off with Sabelle on her back.

"Okay, okay…" laughed Lily and followed.

The Sharken, Mustangen, Vipen, and Vampen entered the halls and bolted down its lane. They kept on running, so far without resistance. That was when red lights blared and bell-alarms rang violently.

"Just what we needed…" muttered Lily, "A noisy concerto with a cheap lightshow."

"We have to get out right now!" called Miranda under the alarm's scream.

Sabelle was silent, only having the strength to hold onto Miranda's neck. There was a small side of her that told her to leave here…to regain her safe freedom…but…She lowered her head, ashamed as a thought skimmed across her head…the image of the tender person that cared for her and died for her sake.

"Naiz-sama…"

If Haruka were a bloodhound, her hackles would have shot up, "Up ahead!"

Sabelle snapped awake, to the sounds of familiar rapid footsteps. At the end of the corridor they were in, a team of Narcotics skidded to a halt to cut off their escape. They readied themselves with priming their rifles.

"Prisoners are escaping! All units are authorized to engage! Fire at will!"

The Cloves screeched to a halt, Haruka and Lily aiming their weapons while Miranda took cover behind them to protect Sabelle. That was when the ground shook. The Cloves were surprised and the same went for the Narcotics. And then…The Narcotics were all mowed over by a stampede of fleeing Cloves. Everyone – but Sabelle – sweat-dropped.

"Wh-what is going on?" wondered the Vampen

"Let's just say…our Sisters are alright…" uttered Miranda.

The flood washed over, revealing several paper-flat husks with foot-marks all over their former bodies. There were two Cloves who had tripped in the chaos, know awakening from their fall.

"That…smarts…" uttered a Clove, an armored Earth Rabben, rubbing the back of her head. Her other hand pressed down onto the pool of black sand, literally sinking into the putrid puddle. She paled drastically, "ECK!"

"Ah! I'm sorry – I'm sorry! – I'm sorry!" The Rabben turned to the other Clove, a white and elegant armored Air Swanen, who was frantically bowing in apology to the deflated husks. "I didn't mean to step on you this badly! I'm sorry – I'm sorry! I'm sor—"

The Rabben gripped the Swanen by the wrist and instantly dragged her away with a grimace, "Quit saying 'sorry' to people that hurt you, Sister Swanen!"

"B-b-b-but, Sister Rabben, it's common manners!"

"No, it's just plain dumb!"

The two then disappeared from the corridors. Haruka and Lily lowered their weapons, their sweat-drops still lingering. Miranda nervously chuckled and Sabelle blinked.

"Over here!" The Cloves turned about. More Narcotics. They stormed the opposite end of the corridor, rifles trained. "Weapons free!" A rain a fire lashed out at the Clove like charging wasps.

"Be gone!" cried Haruka. She thrust out her shark-head knuckle buster and it started to shimmer a small aquatic orb. It blasted a thin blade-like beam that tore through the air and collided with the Narcotics in an watery explosion. "Go!"

On her command, the others fled through the halls and she followed while covering their rear flank. They kept running through several directions, either leading to more halls or un-wanted dead ends.

"Geez!" The Mustangen spat, absolutely frustrated, "Why do humans always build such complicating houses with this many pathways?-! Don't they ever get lost?-!"

"_Doubt it_…" muttered Haruka and Lily together.

"Ah! I've found it!" Miranda brightened when she saw an open gateway, leading to a dirt path of some sort. "Come on, we're almost home free!"

"What about the rest of the Sisters?" wondered Lily.

"They've might have gone through here. Besides there is no way a human room would ever have dirt inside…" replied Haruka. Sabelle was silent all the way, dwelling in her guilt. That was until her sensitive hair felt a sharp and uneasy ripple through the air.

"WAIT!"

They entered…and blanched.

The Cloves had entered into the arena, where the Alkkemiyst held their combat testing on their Sister. It was all dirt-covered with stones and dead logs, with an eerie air that came with it. What scared them the most…was the fact that the grounds were littered with the batter bodies of other Cloves.

They were sent strewn all over, cuts and bruises scattered across their flesh. Several of them were imprinted into walls and several more had their clothing singed. They saw an Air Eagalen, her winged shield and blade shattered as she lied limply against the wall. An Earth Elephen had seen better days as she was lying between a massive boulder that was split into two. Finally, their eyes were on a semi-conscious Kinglen that was dangled in the air by a grip to her throat. That hand…belonged to a man in a purple coat.

Thor released the near-dead Water Kinglen from his grasp, sparks of black lightning dancing from his fingertips. When she collapsed, the Chaos turned to face the new entrants, the only bare right and neon-yellow eye of his locked on them with a blaze.

"…More…Cloves…" he worded, "…Good…"

"Wh…what are you?" Miranda breathed, body quivering.

"Experiment…#22…"

Sabelle gasped, recognizing the voice, "H-him…The Chaos!"

Haruka and Lily readied themselves, weapons armed.

"How dare you tarnish my Sisters' pride!" fiercely growled Haruka, "I'll kill you to redeem yourself!"

"Oh…aren't you a handsome one," darkly giggled Lily, "I wonder if you'll be the same after I'm through with you."

The two Cloves charged with a menace, with Miranda holding back to take care of Sabelle.

"GO GET HIM!" she cheered.

"DIE!" Haruka swiped her shark-head knuckle-buster straight at Thor. He caught it with a casual move of his hand.

"HAH!" Lily disengaged her viper-head shield and it suddenly extended on a special chain and wire, allowing her to lash it forward like a whipping serpent. Thor snatched it by its throat, his grip tightening.

"…Useless…"

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**_

"HARUKA! LILY!"

Sabelle gasped, the blast of sound washing a horrifying mental image into her mind. Thor had called forth black lightning from above him and they instantly struck the Sharken and Vipen. They screamed as the electrocution surged through their entire bodies, wreaking havoc on them. In seconds, the lightning stopped. Haruka collapsed to her knees before Thor, her knuckle-buster still clenched in his hand. Lily staggered, semi-conscious as she persevered to make her way towards Thor. The Chaos merely huffed.

He took Lily's chained viper head and gave it a sharp yank. It hauled her right in for the Chaos to slash a gut-wrenching kick into her. She gasped, but not a single sound came out of her throat. The Vipen was sent flying through the air and she crumbled across the span of the dirt-floor before stopping against the wall. Thor drew in Haruka, tearing her weapon from her grip, and smashed a fist deep into her body. Her eyes widened on contact, but she lacked the strength to even scream. Only tears of silent agony sprinkled from her eyes. She too was sent flailing and was slammed into the face of the wall, cracking it wide open. Finally, she collapsed to the ground…limp and silent.

"Haruka…Lily…" breathed Miranda.

Sabelle shuddered with dread, having witnessed the scene through listening to it all. It was…all too painful for her. Everyone was dying…and she could not do anything about it. She was blind…helpless…weak. Tears welled up in her eyes.

It was because of her uselessness…Naiz was killed…

Suddenly, the Vampen felt herself descend and she was released from the Mustangen's hold.

"Mi…Miranda-chan?"

"If you can still run, go ahead…" uttered the Mustangen, without turning, "I have something to do…Don't wait up for me…"

"No! Miranda-chan!"

Not listening, Miranda bolted into a fiery dash for Thor. Along the way, she kicked her heel into the dirt and the air shimmered around her body. Her alteration completed into her Clove battle form: her cowgirl jacket turned burning red and orange; armed with fingerless gloves with knuckle-caps on them; and her bandanna turning into metal that covered her face as a mouth-plate. Her boots transformed into iron grieves, with deadly metal stars attached to the back of her heels like miniature saws. The Clove's eyes burned with rage and she sent herself flying with a twisting kick at her enemy.

"STUPID CHAOS!" The Mustangen lashed out with a powerful reverse round-house, her heel-blades ready to draw blood. Thor ducked under her attack and struck out with his fists. The Clove and Chaos exchanged furious blows of kicks and punches against one another, neither of them letting up in their attack. Thor pushed aside a kick and tried to attack from behind, but Miranda was faster. She leaned back under his counter and leapt about, directly behind him. She ended it all with a slash of her heel to his neck.

A sickening blow struck and she grinned…a grin that quickly shattered. Her attack hit its mark…but not entirely close. Thor had caught the blades of her heels right into his palm, before the blade's edged could even lick the spine of his neck.

Thor glimpsed at her from over his shoulder, causing Miranda to go ghost-white, "…Pointless…"

Mercilessly, he dislocated Miranda's leg with a loud pop. The Mustangen gasped first before…

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

The scream consumed Sabelle. She stared in blank horror at Miranda…then to all the Cloves that littered the entire arena. Guilt churned violently inside of her, like an ocean under a storm. Pain went swirling inside her like a cyclone.

Why…why was everyone dying? Was it because of her? Did she make her Sisters suffer the same fate as Naiz…just because of her? A terrible, terrible feeling of absolute guilt consumed her. Whatever sanity she had left within her frail body…was no more.

Thor followed up and drove his knee into Miranda. The blow gagged her, before the blood reached her throat. The Chaos then casually straightened himself, letting the overwhelmed Mustangen fall onto her knees in a beyond-dazed heap.

…It was all over.

Quietly, Thor turned to one Clove that was left untouched…a surviving flower among the crushed. He stepped over the fallen bodies of the Cloves her personally dispatched, making his way closer and closer to that single flower. The Chaos came to a stop, standing before a lifelessly kneeling Sabelle. If he had not known better, she resembled to that of a dead doll. The Clove stared at the ground with wide and blank eyes. The realization of knowing her existence will only cost the lives of others who wished to protect her…was too much for the girl's fragile mind to bear.

"Clove…Vampen…" Thor whispered, "Will you…fight?"

Sabelle did not answer; she did not even move. In one fell swoop, Thor gripped Sabelle by the hem of her dress and hoisted her limp body to dangle in the air. The girl never resisted. Thor raised his other hand, charging up tendrils of black lightning.

"…Last…words?"

Sabelle felt Death descending upon her…and she had no regret in opening herself up to the falling darkness.

"Wait for me…Naiz-sama…"

_**CRASH!**_

Thor and Sabelle gasped and they turned to the arena's roof. It was caving in. A destructive force had smashed in the ceiling, raining broken debris and slates across empty center of the arena. A giant figure fell and landed, blasting a shockwave of dust to flood all over the Chaos and dangling Clove. Then…running steps could be heard…as well as—

_**つづく**_

* * *

__**[By: _~Emerald Sonata~_]**

**_Unmeito tatakau. Kyuusei kourin.  
_{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	16. SHATTER

**_Everyth__ing written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are all under the direct ownership of _Emerald Sonata_…and the _GAEA ALTERIUS_.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given a proper sourcing._**

**[Inspired by _Kamen Rider Ryuki_ and _Kamen Rider Blade_.]**

****Author's Note: Changed Naiz's trademark _'Yah'_ to _'Hi'_.**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 15th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: SHATTER ::**  
_{A Breaker In Night} _

* * *

******{\|| DURAIVYR – START UP ||/}**

"SABELLE!"

The voice snapped the Vampen awake from her nightmare – followed by a—

_**SMACK!**_

Thor was wide eyed with surprise, his face stricken by a crimson and black armored fist over his left eye. His entire body was sent hurling through the air and he smashed into the wall, imprinting his whole body several inches deep in an upside-down and dazed state. The wall took too much of the force and a section of it collapsed over him, burying the Chaos alive.

Sabelle dropped from Thor's sudden release, but she was caught by a pair of arms…familiar arms.

No…There was just no way…

"Naiz…sama?"

"Sabelle," Naiz held onto the Vampen, relief washing all over him, "I'm so glad I made it in time. I couldn't live with myself if you died…"

"NAIZ-SAMA!" The boy suddenly found himself engulfed in a tight hug – as tight as if life had depended on it.

"S…Sabelle?"

Sabelle clung closely to the boy, her sobs muffled into his chest.

"I thought I have sinned…sinned from having you killed because of me. I could never forgive myself if you had died to protect me. I…I am so happy that you are not hurt at all. Thank OTOUSAMA that you are still alive…Naiz-sama."

Naiz blushed from Sabelle's tender gesture, but smiled and held her just as close.

"Like I said before, Sabelle, _'give me your sins'_. Cloves are too pure to sin…"

Suddenly, the pile of broken stone shattered from spears of black lightning. Naiz and Sabelle turned, holding onto each other tightly. Thor rose from the ashes, black sparks dancing all over his body. His blindfold was ripped and torn, whatever left of it slipping off his face. Now, it revealed his right neon yellow eye and his left neon magenta burning with silent rage.

"…Then I'll make you both…impure…"

Thor leapt from the crater and flew straight at Naiz and Sabelle. The Duraivyr stepped forward to shield Sabelle and readied his left fist. That was when a shining blue figure zipped down from the hole in the roof and collided into Thor like a missile. The Chaos was taken off guard, but soon recovered as he dodged a flurry of rapid punches. He sent a sparkle of black lightning into the air, to ward off his attacker. The figure back-flipped in the air and hovered there, sky-blue gauntlets ready for another round and dragon-fly wings beating.

Naiz grinned, "Azure!"

Azure, the Dragonfien Clove, lingered in the air and steadied herself in a fighting stance. Her eyes locked with Thor, as if to say she will not let him touch Naiz or Sabelle. Thor returned a passive glare, his patience growing thinner than paper by the minute.

"…What…now?"

Azure smirked and this made the Chaos raise an eyebrow. He ignored it and leapt straight at her, lightning ready for the kill. The Clove kicked up straight up and then—

_**BLAM!**_

—A massive rock flew under her and impacted with Thor in mid-air. He and the rock were grinded into the dirt and once again silence fell over the arena.

"Naiz-kun!"

Sabelle was knocked about by a black blur and Naiz teetered forward from a small being that hugged him from behind with a rib-crushing hug – which seemed to be ineffective on the boy. The Duraivyr blushed, but nonetheless smile as he turned to the hugger.

"Violet."

The armored Rhinen Clove snuggled her cheeks against Naiz's back, her hands linked happily around his stomach.

"Naiz-kun! Naiz-kun! We made it! We finally made it to the meanies' hideout!" she giggled.

"Ah," agreed Naiz.

"_Ne-ne!_ What do we do now?-!"

"What else? Kick serious butt – WAH! _RAI!_" The three turned once more. They saw a Sealer nearby, who had a pale look. Her ankle was latched onto by a semi-live Narcotic…which was now dead and charred from enchanted lightning – courtesy of the diamond-head sceptre in her trembling hand. "Geez! Don't these guys ever stay dead?-!"

"Ha-ha…More or less," Naiz chuckled timidly.

"_Ne-ne_, Scary-lady! Let's fight the meanies togeth—Owowowowowowowowowowowowowow~ooooow!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SCARY-LADY, STINKING CLOVE?-!" Liera yanked Violet's cheeks.

"Liera!" called Naiz.

"N-Naiz-sama…" uttered Sabelle, hesitant, "These voices…who are they?"

"UWAH~!" The next thing the Vampen knew, she was wrapped in a bear hug, "You're soooooo pretty! _Ne-ne_! What are you, Sister Clove?-!"

"Uh…An Air Vampen…My name is Sabelle," the Vampen smile with a dreamy blush, "Naiz-sama gave it to me…"

"Waah~! Naiz-kun gave you a pretty name too?-! I love it, Sabelle-neechan!" Violet snuggled her cheeks against Sabelle. The white-haired Clove could not help a happy grin and stroke the top of the black-haired Clove, invoking a delighted purr from her.

"Did Naiz-sama name you as well?"

"_U'm-u'm!_ He saved me and I belong to him now!"

Naiz's face turned pink again.

"Belong…to him?" blinked Sabelle.

Violet nodded again, "_U'm!_ He sealed me – but he isn't like the other mean Sealers like Scary-lady!"

"HEY!"

Violet then pulled away from Sabelle, hugging herself with a dreamy air as she went, "Naiz-kun is so kind and gentle! He's the bestest best human I have ever met! And he is sooooooo soft when you hug him!"

Naiz's face went deep red and he nervously chuckled.

"I know," agreed Sabelle, "He is the most wonderful human under OTOUSAMA's light…He…" Her cheeks flushed, "He is so warm when I hold him."

Naiz went blood-red scarlet, steaming rising from his head.

Liera rolled her eyes, "My…God…"

Sabelle turned to Liera's direction with a sturdy leer, "Please do not use OTOUSAMA's name like that."

"…WHAT?-! YOU TOO?-!"

The boulder cracked and that got everyone's attention. It was transformed into nothing but dripping pebbles as a foreboding figure rose out of it. Thor stood up to his full height, his hands sparkling with raging black lightning. He answered their stares by popping his nose back into place with a short wince.

"…Ow…"

Naiz stood forward, with Violet and Sabelle hiding behind him. Liera kicked off the dead grip from her ankle and readied herself by the boy's side. Azure buzzed down to hover an inch off the ground to the Duraivyr's other side, fists readied.

"Hi."

"…You were…dead…"

"I was. But I couldn't leave Violet and Sabelle, or any of their Sisters, alone in this cruel world, so…I'm back."

"…Then…return…" Thor clenched a fist, flashing with violent black sparks, and he charged.

"_Siege_!" called out Naiz. From the thick and billowing dust of the crater behind him, a giant silver fist pierced its cloudy walls. Both the fist and Thor's blow made contact, his overcharged electricity splashing harmlessly all over his sudden opponent's metallic surface. Thor took a moment to glimpse at his attacker.

It was a giant silver-armored Gauss Golem, with massive stone-like iron hands. Blue veins ran symmetrical down its body, its eyes piercing LED-light blue with power. It added more strength to the lock of fist, pushing Thor's back. Sparks crackled between them and it forced the two fists to separate with a shimmer.

"_Edge_!" A wall of the arena broke in and a flood of smoke flowed into the chamber with an unstoppable force. Bladed wings opened, ripping the clouds apart to reveal Naiz's Gauss Griffon. Thor stagger back from his previous blow, but swiftly turned to face _Edge_. The Griffon slashed its bladed wings, Thor blocking the attack but tearing a stainless cut across his purple sleeves.

"_Gallop_!" The gate to the chamber was sliced and bashed open by a dagger like-slash and a galloping stomp. Through the crushed gates rushed Naiz's Gauss Unicorn, whinnying with spirit. It raced forward to Thor and _Edge_, assisting its Gauss brethren. _Gallop_ kicked out at the occupied Thor, successful in catapulting him off his feet.

"_Panzer_!" Across the shattered ceiling, a figure leapt up its smashed ledges. It let out a haunting howl and dove into the arena. Landing right on top of the flying Thor, it lashed a powerful punch that sent the Chaos buried into the dirt. Naiz's newly acquired Gauss Lycan pulsed blue veins with matching LED-light eyes as he let loose a low snarl. It struck down its other fist, but it was captured by a hand. Thor simultaneously sprang back to his feet and hurled the Lycan over his shoulder. The Gauss rolled in the air and landed on all fours, snarling like a mad hound.

"There's seven of us and only one of you!" pointed out Naiz, "Let's see how you like those odds!"

"…What about me?"

"Oh right – and Liera too…Ah-ha-ha, s-sorry."

The Sealer groaned.

Columns of enchanted black lightning glittered into the air and they circled Thor with a growing light. Sparks crackled all over his body, his yellow and magenta eyes blazing shocking-bright. The pillars of electricity spun around him faster and faster until they finally converged onto Thor's body with a mighty flash of light. An illuminating shockwave splashed everywhere and soon wiped out of existence, revealing something in a wide and melting crater.

Thor emerged from the red hot trench of a hole, his size and built tripled. He was now a hulking mass of inhuman flesh and steel-hard bones, encased in a chest armor with large and a flexible steel cape draped behind him. He had a mighty iron hammer for a right hand, a single tap against a rock firing sparks of power from its touch. Thor's head was encased with a helmet with wings on the side, a single piece of steel dropped over the bridge of his nose. His chest armor had a high collar, concealing his entire face except for the burning yellow and magenta glow of his eyes.

"_I am Chaos…_" bellowed the giant, _"…Invincible…"_

Everyone was prepared to face the worst; Liera, on the other hand, gulped.

"_Panzer_, _Siege_, _Edge_, Azure…" whispered Naiz, "Busy the Chaos while we gather up the Cloves and help them escape…Godspeed."

"I'll help you too, Naiz-kun," breathed Violet.

"I too will assist you, Naiz-sama," followed Sabelle.

The Golem, Lycan, Griffon, and Dragonfien returned a curt nod. As soon as Thor took one step from the crater, the three Gausses and Clove stormed off into the upcoming fray. Thor saw them coming, black lightning dancing all over his hammer-hand in reception.

The Chaos blasted off a volley of sparkling arrows, flaring them into the air and letting them arc down. _Siege_ took point and crossed its arms, using itself as a shield to nullify them from touching the others.

Azure slipped through the attack and lashed out, driving a kicked at Thor. The Chaos took the hit, but did not faze out as he threw a punch at her that was two times her size. The Dragonfien faltered in the air, but in the nick of time _Panzer_ leapt in between her and the attack. With a mighty roar, it slapped both stone-bashing fists into Thor's and they collided with a force. Though they cancelled out, both the Gauss and Clove were sent flying from the blast of electricity it gave off.

_Siege_ rounded at the Chaos and struck out its own fist. Thor locked his hammer with Golem, the two titans clashing. At the same time, _Edge_ vaulted over _Siege's_ shoulder and ran down its arm. It gave off a fierce shriek before swiping its bladed wings at the Chaos's throat. Thor craned his neck to one side, easily dodging the blow. He conjured up a small chain of lightning and it struck the Gauss off and away from him. With his own strength, he forced _Siege_ to stagger back from his hammer. Thor's eyes glowed, sparks dancing.

"…_None…will breath…" _

"Hurry!" Naiz bent down to one knee to gingerly carry a wounded Eagalen in his arms. "Are you alright, miss?"

The Eagalen wearily opened her eyes, "It's…Sayla. And don't touch me…wretched human…"

"Sister Elephen!" Violet helped to bring up a semi-conscious Elephen to her feet – a feat that could prove to be next to impossible if the Rhinen was, well, not a Rhinen. She steadied the lumbering Clove and helped to brush away her strewn hair clear from the Elephen's face.

"Sister…Rhinen?" wondered Polly, "Why…why am I here?"

"The mean All-came-me's took you to this very scary place and hurt you!" pointed out Violet, "don't you remember?"

"…Now I do…"

_Gallop_ trotted over and picked up a third Clove, a Kinglen, and slipped her down from the spine of its neck to its back; also carrying a battered Sharken and a murmuring Vipen.

"Thanks you…Gauss…" uttered the Kinglen.

"I can't believe, I'm in this state…" coughed Haruka.

"Uwah~…that dress looks so cuuuute…" chirped Lily, in a somewhat dreamy stasis, "I want to try it…and none of you human girlies can do anything about it…Hee-hee-hee…Haru-chan look how pretty I am~"

Haruka sighed in defeat.

One by one, the human, Cloves, and Gauss helped to gather most of the battered Cloves into a corner of the arena. Liera merely stood where she was, lips twisted and arms folded. Naiz sprang up to his feet, carrying a dazed Air Swanen across his back and a disoriented Earth Rabben in his arms.

"A little help would be nice, don't you agree?" asked Naiz, un-sarcastic.

Liera grimaced even more, "To – the – Underrealm. I refuse to help these God-forsaken—"

"Just look at them."

Liera stopped her words…and reluctantly did. Her eyes fell over them, all covered in injuries and stains of blood. If one had not known better, they looked like suffering human girls. Even if Liera knew better…there was something inside her that stirred her own hard-headed conscious.

"They're suffering. They need our help…" The boy then rested the Cloves with the others, before giving a casual smile with a powerful glint in his night blue eyes, "Whether you like it our not, Liera, I will give it my all to protect them…even if it costs me my own life…Heh-heh, besides, helping them out once and a while wouldn't hurt."

Liera was caught off guard. She faced a dilemma: help these cursed Cloves…or face a really long time of regret…Which one? Darn it all The Sealer finally decided with a slow and agitated sigh. Her answer was, "_Tsui'chi_…"

The earth rippled within a certain radius and they came alive. The dirt formed into a clay doll, its size from the waist up, and they spread out across the earth as if walking through water. They each took a Clove into their arms and moved them to regroup with the others.

Naiz stroke the sleeping Swanen's head, like a father tucking in his daughter to bed, a grin broadening.

"Thank you, Liera."

"Shut up."

"Miranda-chan…" Sabelle crawled her way over to her Sisters, until she was able to recognize the whimpering voice of the Fire Mustangen. She came up to Miranda, who lied paralyzed on her back as she shook with pain. Her right leg was limp and lifeless and she was biting her lower lip from screaming. "Do not worry, Miranda-chan, you will be alright…You will be alright…"

"Sabelle…chan…" teared Miranda, "It hurts, it hurts. I…I don't want to lose my leg. Please…help me…" Sabelle too teared and she grasped one of Miranda's trembling hand.

"Do not be afraid. Naiz-sama will save us…I believe in him…"

When all Cloves were gathered, Naiz held a hand to the gemstone attached to the side of his belt. It glowed and a golden triangular medal materialized from a cloud of shining particles. Naiz tossed it and called—

"_Shou'kan! Medic_!"

From the flying card, the Gauss Tortuga was evoked from its golden pyramid. When the gates opened, _Medic_ emerged from the golden aura and into its silver form. The mechanikka gave a deep moan and it ejected the emerald gem from the back of its shell. It extended and rapidly spun, soon flooding a soothing green aurora over the wounded.

Cloves stirred awake from its glow, soon bewildered to find their injuries and broken bones healing. It was a slightly painful process, but nonetheless helped to regain their lost strength. Violet sprung to _Medic's_ side, her eyes wide with excitement.

"UWAH! _Mediky_! I missed you!" The Rhinen hugged the Gauss by its neck and snuggled it like a toy bear. The Tortuga returned a happy moan and rubbed its head against the girl's throat, causing her to giggle. "H-hey! Stop it, that tickles!"

Naiz strode through Cloves, all eyes silently on him. Why was he helping them, they wondered. He was human. They were Cloves. Human always hated Cloves…Why was he so different? Naiz did not react to any of the glances he received, but merely returned a soft grin. Shy and grateful for his strange help, some blushed. He reached his way towards Sabelle and knelt down by Miranda's side.

"A…Another Chaos?" she shivered. Not waiting for a reply, she was already wriggling away from him.

Naiz shook his head.

"You're…a human?"

Naiz nodded, with a bright smile.

"Wh-why are you helping us? What's in it for you?"

Naiz shrugged.

"Will you say something?-!" snapped Miranda.

"If this hurts, you can bite my shoulder."

Miranda blinked, "Wh-whaa?"

Naiz gripped Miranda's limp leg and shoved it back into place with a loud pop. Unbelievable pain tore up from her reattached leg and throughout her body with a vengeance. Instinctively, she sprang sitting up and clamped her teeth onto Naiz's shoulder. Naiz casually chuckled and softly stroke the Mustangen's head, soothing out the rest of her pain.

It was as if he did not feel a thing, or simply ignored it.

Sabelle rubbed Miranda's back, hoping to calm the Mustangen's body that shivered with immense agony. Eventually, the pain disappeared and the green aurora seeped its soothing mist into her skin. She was getting better. Ashamed, she released her bite from Naiz and lowered her head. She took a moment to touch her once-dislocated leg. Miraculously, it was perfectly fine.

Miranda gazed up at the boy, "Just who are you?"

"Naiz…don't forget it."

Miranda was taken aback. Her cheeks tinged a bit and she returned a hesitant nod.

All heals have recovered and every Clove were soon back to their original selves. Violet pulled away from the Gauss as _Medic_ retracted his emerald stone back into its shell. It glowed, transformed back into the pyramid of golden light, and reverted back to its medal form to vanish into the air.

"Get going," Naiz urged, "Make your escape. We'll deal with the Chaos." Every Clove, both Tamed and Wild, exchanged confused glances and curious stares at the boy. His smile washed out their hesitation. "Don't worry, I won't let Liera follow you."

Liera narrowed her eyes, "What is that suppose to mean, creep?"

"Thank you…" Naiz turned to the Swanen, who he had helped earlier. Tears were welled up in her eyes and she gratefully bowed. "Thank you so much…Stranger-sama…"

"H-hah?" Naiz blinked, "Stranger-sama? Ah-ha-ha…I'm not really someone to look up to, actually…"

The Kinglen walked up to him. With a courteous bow, she whispered, "_Do'mo ari'ga'tou…_" It was _'thank you'_ in the Ancient Tongue, a strong meaning of gratitude and respect. Naiz squirmed as he felt like he did not deserve such worthy compliment.

A certain Vipen slung an arm around her best friend and Sister Sharken.

"I think I can safely mark you down as the best human I've ever met," added Lily, sober.

"Our Sisters…are in your debt…" nodded Haruka.

"…Th-thanks, I guess…even if you are a bit weird for a human," muttered Sayla.

"I don't buy this…but you do have my gratitude…" grumbled the Rabben.

"M-Mr. Stranger, please be careful! That Chaos is really strong!" warned Polly.

Naiz was overwhelmed. He…was not really expecting all of this. His heart, was overloaded with joy, "Ah. Don't worry, I'll be even stronger for all over your sakes."

All together the Cloves called, "Thank you, Stranger-san."

Naiz waved it off, "Time to leave everyone. I wish you all the best of luck." He then turned to his Gauss Unicorn, "_Gallop_. Escort them to an exit. If you can't find any, feel free to make one. And if things get in the way…Well, have fun."

The Unicorn snorted in confirmation, as well as enticement. _Gallop_ took point and went off towards an exit, closely followed by several Wild Cloves that led their Sisters. Sabelle, on the other hand, struggled to slip through the stream of her Sisters, heading through the opposite direction.

"Naiz-sama!" Before she knew it, a hand caught her by the wrist. "Wh-who is it?"

"It's me!"

"Mi-Miranda-chan?-!" Sabelle was then dragged after the Mustangen, flanked by the Sharken and Vipen. "N-No! Please let me stay!"

"We must leave at once, Sa-chan," ushered Haruka.

"Or there's gonna be a terrible Round 2 worth of thrashing for us," grimaced Lily, "And I certainly do not want to go through that again…"

The Vampen tried to turn back, but to no avail, "Wait! No, let me go back! Naiz-sama!"

The boy watched all the Cloves leave, among them he saw Sabelle. He grinned.

"Take care, Sabelle…Hope we may see each other again…"

"Naiz-sama!" Before Sabelle knew it, Miranda scooped the Vampen up across her back and carried her right out with the others.

Relieved, Naiz sighed. Violet leapt to his side and hugged his arm.

"_Ne-ne_, Naiz-kun! Are you okay?"

"Ah. Just glad to see all your Sisters are safe…"

"…I wished Sabelle-neechan stayed, so she can be with us forever!"

A faint smile crossed the boy's lips, "Sabelle's soul is already broken. Even with my Duraivyr powers, there is nothing I can do to help fix the pieces. I'm only terrified that I would break her more than she already is. It's best that she went with the others, to be free. Maybe you should go with them, Violet, so you can be free too."

Violet shook her head, rubbing her cheek against his arm, "I want to be by Naiz-kun's side, forever and ever! Naiz-kun is sooooo good to me…I don't ever want to leave you."

Naiz smiled. He stroked the girl's head, causing her to purr with an adorable air.

"Thank you…Violet…"

"NAIZ YOU IDIOT!" The Clove and human jumped, instantly spinning about. A scream went rolling into the dirt and finally tumbled to a staggering halt. It was Liera, with her cape a little singed from enchanted lightning. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!"

The Gauss Lycan went sailing through the air and it bounced off a nearby boulder with a shriek. The Gauss Griffon was sent flying straight up, colliding into the ceiling, and descended back down in a heap. The Gauss Golem gave off a deep moan as it was forced off its feet and timbering across the ground with a quake. Finally, the Dragonfien Clove was thrown through the air and went sprawling into the chamber walls.

"Azure! _Panzer_! _Edge_! _Siege_!" cried Naiz. His Gausses struggled to their feet, but they were too battered to be quick. All eyes fell onto the massive figure that slowly trudged towards them, yellow and magenta eyes glowing with black lightning crackling. Naiz, Violet, and Liera prepared for the worst.

"…_None…"_ whispered Thor, _"…will stand…"_

"Meanie! I won't let you hurt my Sisters!" puffed Violet.

"On my honor as a Sealer, there's no way I'm going to lose to an ugly creep like you!" growled Liera.

"_Siege_? Azure? _Panzer_? _Edge_? Can you all still fight?-!"

The Lycan leapt back onto its fight, digging its claws into the boulder it smashed into, and gave a fierce roar. Edge rolled to its feet, spreading out its mighty bladed wings with a screech. Siege came back to its feet, smashing its knuckles together with a refreshed bellow. Azure nodded and struggled to her feet, her eyes burning with determination.

Naiz casually chuckled, "Alright then…Let's GO!"

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: _~Emerald Sonata~_]**

**_Un'mei'to ta'ta'kau. Kyuu'sei kou'rin.  
_{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	17. BRAVE

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are all under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given a proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

****Author Notes: Changed **_**'Kakusei!'**_** to **_**'Rise Up!'**_

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _First Genesis__ \_}

**[( 16th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: BRAVE ::**  
_{The Lance of Ender}_

* * *

"Incoming enemies! Acquire target and open—"

A pair of iron hooves crushed in the face of a Narcotic before he finished his sentence. His entire body was busted in and his husk exploded internally, splashing putrid black sands all over. The rest of the attacking Narcotics received no mercy, as a horn-slash and rapid kicks sent them keeling or flying about.

_Gallop_ cleared the halls with a fierce whinny and charged down. Closely behind it was a horde of Cloves, also batting down any Alkkemiyst and Narcotics that tried to harm their Sisters.

"Don't these guys ever quit?-!" muttered the Eaglen, Sayla.

"Disappear…" uttered the Kinglen.

She lashed out her king-crab claw, charging up a sphere of light, and shot off a devastating energy round. It sailed forward and ripped open the halls before them all, engulfing all obstacles into a vanishing flash. The destruction was a galore to behold, with Sayla and Polly hugging each other in shear fear. The Kinglen passively raised her claw and blew out the trails of steam from its tip.

The exploded dust and debris cleared itself, revealing a large hole in the wall. That hole, had revealed a rocky path, flanked by nature, and the night air flooded into the halls. This time, this led to no chamber. Just to be sure, Haruka and Lily poked their heads out.

"Clear!" called the Sharken. Immediately, the Tamed and Wild Cloves spilled out of the hole and dove into the sanctuary of the night. Haruka and Lily made sure every one of their Sisters were gone, with several Wild Cloves watching the rear flank of their escape.

Now it was their turn and they looked around for Miranda.

"Let's not dilly-dally, now," grinned the Vipen.

"Come on, Sabelle-chan," said the Mustangen, hefting the Vampen higher across her back, "Let's get out of here. If you have no place to return to, you can come with us! We have a secret base and everything!"

"Well you can't really call it secret per se…" laughed Lily, "It's basically smack-dap in the middle of nowhere's ville. Humans rarely bother us there though. You'll just love it."

Haruka agreed, "Now let's—"

"Let me stay…"

The three Cloves jumped, their eyes now on the fourth. Sabelle blankly stared at the ground as Miranda turned to her with surprise.

"Bu-but…why?-!"

The Vampen was silent. Her pale hand slipped to her chest…and gripped the heart of her black-fleece jacket.

"There is something I must do. Please, do not worry about me…I will not give up my life so easily like before…

"Are…you sure?" wondered Haruka.

"There's no way on Malphaea that I'll leave you, Sa—"

"I will be fine…" grinned Sabelle, "I swear, we will meet again…and hopefully that would be the day when every one of our Sisters may return home…"

The Mustangen, Sharken, and Vipen fell silent. After a hesitant pause, Miranda sighed. She released the Vampen onto her own feet, only to turn about to take up her hands.

"May FATHER bless you with his Divine Protection…" grinned Miranda.

"Amen…" added the Sharken and Vipen.

"Take care, 'kay?" giggled Lily.

"Till we meet again," crisply nodded Haruka. Without a moment lost, the three escaped into the cold night.

Sabelle was left to stand alone, the cold air wrapping its fingers around her chilled body. She did not shiver from its touch…rather, felt a growing warmth rising within her heart.

"_Gallop_?" At her heed, the Gauss had approached up to her. Just as she turned to face it, the Gauss nudged her hands with its nose for her to hold onto its head. "Can you please take me back to Naiz-sama?"

_Gallop_ paused, before it urged Sabelle to leave with her Sisters. Feeling its plea, Sabelle lightly stroke Gauss's face.

"This is my decision. I want to protect my light…a light that is very dear to me…"

_Gallop_ fell silent. Its LED-light blue eyes locked with the girl's dark and dull silver ones. After a good thought, the Gauss nodded.

[******]

Naiz danced backwards with great speed, avoiding every massive fist sent at him. Thor mercilessly punched out and would swipe his iron hammer-hand, all to end the boy's life in his mad wake. With surprising strength, the Duraivyr knocked aside the Chaos's blows and successfully landed a swift kick and punch at him. Enraged, Thor called forth black lightning that struck his hammer. He smashed his charged weapon to the arena floor, firing columns of electricity that pierced out from underneath the ground and straight at the boy.

"Naiz-kun!" Violet leapt to his side, clenching both her fists.

"Violet!" Naiz drew out a crystal card, opened _Silvaido's_ fore-arm shield, and inserted his move.

**{/=/ ****CRUSH STRIKER**** \=\}**

Together, Naiz slapped his hand to the ground and Violet smashed her fists into the dirt. Columns of enchanted dirt shot out like geysers and they collided with Thor's lightning attack, cancelling out one another with a massive bang.

"I'm going over!" called Naiz.

"_Uu'm_! Naiz-kun!"

Violet turned to Naiz and linked her hands and fingers together. The boy sprung onto her locked hands and the girl sent him flying straight up with her mighty strength. The Duraivyr sailed over several surviving earth columns and would leapt off from one tip to another. He then dove off the last one, soaring straight at the Chaos.

"_Panzer_! _Siege_!"

The Lycan and Golem reacted to their Duraivyr's call, their bodies turning into light. They emerged as their triangle medals and they flew straight at the boy. He thrust out his armored left hand and the two medals swiped into the scanner across the top right-angle of his fore-arm shield.

**{v| GAUNTLETlycan |v} + {v| KNUCKLEgolem |v}  
{(/) **_**Blaze Infinity**_**(\)}**

A special gauntlet encased Naiz's right hand and his armored hand was upgraded with a sharply-armored knuckle-duster. The Duraivyr and Chaos clashed once more. The boy launched a cloud of punches, which soon became a flurry of devastation. Hundreds of blows scattered across Thor's body and guard, forcing the massive being to stagger back from the attack. Naiz cast one more punch, aiming straight for the Chaos's face. Thor was way ahead, and it snatched the blow with his hand.

Without warning, Naiz was whipped into the air and went sailing through several of the earth columns, cutting them over like trees. The boy broke out from the other side and grinded along the dirt, soon to be flipping up onto one knee and braking himself across the ground with a grip of his hand to the dirt. The boy calmly chuckled, his expression was that of someone who had found a worthy opponent.

"_I…cannot be…defeated…"_ whispered Thor, _"I am…Chaos…"_

"Heh-heh, the Chaos I've met before said the exact same thing…And they still turned to dust in the end."

"_I am…unlike the others…"_ Lightning sparkled all over the Chaos's hammer hand, _"You…_will_…die."_ Thor struck out his hammer, blasting a beam of black lightning straight at Naiz. The boy braced himself without fear. That was when a figure he had least expected to appear, stood in between him and incoming death.

"_RAI!"_ Liera blasted tendrils of lightning of her own and they sliced through the air. Her and Thor's lightning clashed like fierce blades, sparks flaring all over. The Chaos' power had the upper hand and it soon tore through Liera's attack like cheap glass. The Sealer frantically shuddered as the black lightning went straight for her. "H-hey! No fair – WAH!"

A swift force knocked her over to one side, in time to let the lightning sear right past her and melt down an entire section of the chamber walls. She tumbled with that force and when they stopped, it was on top.

"GET OFF ME!" Liera shoved it right off her and glared, "PERVERT!"

Naiz sighed, "Now isn't the time for this, Liera…" Azure hovered down to her master's side, but her master merely brushed off her aid with an irritated huff. Naiz chuckled, "She's alright, Azure."

"Naiz-kun! Scary-lady! Watch out!"

The Duraivyr and Sealer turned…to see the hulking purple Chaos flying straight at them, his hammer ready to give the final blow. They were not able to move out of the way in time.

*_**~KYAA~*!**_

A sonic pulse collided into Thor's side, forcefully sending him reeling through the air and collapsing back onto the ground. A series of stamping hooves echoed throughout the arena and everyone turned to the source.

"Hey wait is that a…" breathed Liera.

"_Gallop_ and…" uttered Naiz.

"WAH! Sabelle-neechan!" hopped Violet.

Sabelle was riding across the Gauss Unicorn's back as they stormed through the broke gates of the arena. They charged straight at Thor, with _Edge_ following right behind them, as he began to rise to his feet. _Gallop_ continued as the Vampen started to clamber up across its back. She was now standing across its spine, perfectly balanced like a circus-rider. The Clove closed her dull silver eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Slowly, she opened them in an underhand sweep and the air shimmered around her body.

Her clothing altered from pale blue to deep black. It morphed to become slightly tighter and more elegant, almost a noble-like attire. She no longer had a wide collar that wrapped around her shoulders, but rather more narrow and even hugged around her throat. The sleeves tightened around her slender arms, growing silky white frills from her sleeves. Her skirt lengthened and it was carved with vertical streaks of orange. The Clove's forehead was protected by a metal-band, with bat-winged ear-fins that sprouted our from its side and through her shimmering white hair.

Finally, she opened her eyes. A pair of bat wings flapped out from her back and they opened up, catching the wind. Her entire body was lifted off of _Gallop_ and she hovered in the air.

"I won't let you harm Naiz-sama!"

The Vampen shot up high into the air and began her assault, followed by the two Gausses. She dove down in a deadly spiral, blasting her sonic pulses down on the rising Chaos. It pummelled him and kept him from standing. _Edge_ and _Gallop_ struck out simultaneously, slashing its wings and stamping its hooves against the purple giant. Enraged, Thor let out a roar and swung his hammer that took the Griffon and Unicorn off guard and off their feet.

"_Don't…interfere…"_ Shots of black lightning began to rain. Sabelle heard their approached with her sensitive hearing and the sharp ripples of the air through her hair. As if she could see them, she completely dodged each and every one. The Vampen fired off more of her pulses, but the Chaos began to deflect them all and cast more lightning. This time he was a step ahead.

Sabelle dove to one side, to evade a lance of lightning…but Thor approached her from behind with blinding speed. Just as she turned with a gasp, she received a massive fist into her body.

"SABELLE!"

"SABELLE-NEECHAN!"

The Vampen was sent hurling through the air, towards where Naiz and Violet were. The two made a run for it, trailing her mark of descent. With a leap and with Violet's help, Naiz shot up into the air…and successfully caught Sabelle's body into his arm.

Violet pumped her arms in glee, but her excitement was caught short when _Edge_ was thrown into her from behind. The two crumbled across the ground and she quickly bolted to her feet. _Gallop_ skidded to a halt before her, in defence. Thor was coming straight for them, only to be slowed down by Liera and Azure.

"Hurt Sabelle-neechan and Naiz-kun and I'll hurt **you**, you big meanie!" cried Violet, "_Edgy_! Let's get him!" The Griffon shook of the recent blow to its body and returned a nod. Together, the Clove and Gauss raced into the fray.

"Sabelle!" Naiz held onto the Vampen. Her body was paralyzed in pain, twitching in agony. A trickle of pink blood dripped from the corner of her lips and Naiz helped to wipe it off.

"Naiz…sama…" she breathed, lungs stinging.

"Shh…" soothed Naiz, "Why did you come back? You could have been free from this horrible place…" Sabelle weakly reached up her hand, to clasp onto Naiz's bare right hand. Surprised, Naiz fell silent.

"This place is indeed terrible…A dark corridor of the Underrealm itself…" She coughed, more blood trickling, "But, I…I want to protect my light…"

"Your…light?"

"…That light…is you…"

"…M…Me?"

Sabelle gently nodded, beaming with a smile, "You helped me when I was afraid. You granted me safety when I was alone. You almost died…because of how weak I was…"

"Don't say that, Sabelle…" Naiz chuckled, "I'm glad to risk my life to protect you…You, Violet, and all of your Sisters are worth everything to me…"

"That is why, I want to be stronger…to be braver. I want to protect you, Naiz-sama…" Sabelle moved her hand from the boy's and softly touched his cheek, causing him to blush. "You…are worth everything to me as well. You…are my sanctuary…my light…Please, let me belong to you."

Naiz blinked, "Eh?"

"I…want to be Naiz-sama's Clove…You may seal me."

"Are you…sure? I…I'm literally a magnet for danger…As well…" Naiz lowered his gaze, "I am heading off to somewhere very dangerous…I don't want you to regret it or risk your life…"

Sabelle did not answer at first, but kept her smile. Carefully, she took Naiz's armored left hand into both of her frail ones. She held them aloft, between her and Naiz, and slowly linked her fingers between his.

"If I can be with Naiz-sama for all eternity…I have nothing to regret…"

Naiz blushed deep crimson.

_Silvaido_ reacted to the girl's touch and the three silver gems on the gauntlet lit up.

**{=|| ****GATE SEAL**** ||=}**

Light consumed Sabelle's whole body within the golden pyramid project over her. The glass frames thickened and the gates sealed her with a tight lock. Naiz watched as the pyramid shrunk into the size of a crystal card, which landed into his palm like a feather. AIR – VAMPEN was marked across its sides, with the image of a folded-arm and closed-eye Sabelle in the center in sealing stasis. Naiz grinned.

"_Shoukan:_ Sabelle!"

**{=|| ****GATE SUMMON**** ||=}**

Sabelle emerged from the reappearance of the golden pyramid and she was freed when the glass shattered. She was still in her Clove battle form, her injuries healed in the sealing process. Carefully folded in her hands was Naiz's black fleece jacket. With a bright smile, she reached it out to the boy.

"Thank you…for your jacket…" she blushed.

"Uh, Sabelle…I'm behind you…"

"Eh?" If no one called her, the Clove would never realized she was facing empty air at first. Sabelle spun about, soon bumping into a familiar person, "Ah! Naiz-sama, Please forgive me!"

"Heh-heh. No problem." The Duraivyr graciously took his jacket back from the Vampen. He flipped his jacket about like a fierce flag and slipped his arms right through the sleeves. With one final zip, he was now complete.

"Ready to go, Sabelle?"

"Yes! Naiz-sama!"

Naiz smiled and held up his right hand. Two extra crystal cards materialize into the boy's hand from a glow of light: _ALCHEMY – VAMPEN_ and _STRIKER – VAMPEN_. He then touched the center gem across his shield, opening it up to expose the card chamber. He slipped in one of the two and slapped it shut, letting it flare its lights.

"Rise up!_ Silvaido!"_

**{(/\)| ****ARMS ALCHEMY**** |(/\)}**

Naiz thrust out his armored left hand and weapon attachments appeared around it. From mid-air, each pieces docked onto _Silvaido_ and merged together to become an intricate crimson and black-framed weapon. It completed into the form of a long and powerful sword-like lance with an armor-piercing tip; the _Hoplite Stinger_.

The Duraivyr clenched his grip around the tonfa-like handle and readied himself in a crouch. Sabelle followed as she outstretched her wings and steadied her posture.

"Go!" With that Naiz sprung across the ground and Sabelle kicked off into the air.

"EEK!" Violet ducked under Thor's blow, the hammer close in plucking one or two strands of her black hair. She rolled out of the way again as he tried to stomp onto her, but gasped. The Chaos was all over her and he swiped a deadly left hook straight for the Clove. "WAH! NAIZ-KUN!"

_**SHING!**_

"_GRAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Thor reared back, whipping his scarred left hand in the air to shake off the pain. Violet was tucked into a shivering human ball, or rather like that of a cannonball with her armor. A familiar presence made her looked up, and she drastically brightened.

"Naiz-kun!" The girl hugged the Duraivyr with all her might and rubbed her cheek against his. The boy blushed as he nervously chuckled from the tickle.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"_Not…any…more…"_ muttered Thor. But before he could step forward…

_***~KYAA!~***_

The Chaos was sent staggering as a shower of sonic pulses battered against him. He levelled his burning gaze at the Vampen, who hovered right down next to Naiz and Violet.

"Sabelle-neechan! You look sooooooo pretty!" giggled Violet.

Sabelle blushed a little and returned a happy nod.

"Everyone, get back!" called Naiz. _Edge_ and _Gallop_ broke off from their attack run, Azure stopped her pursuit, and Liera perked her head up in confusion.

"Hmm?" The Gausses and Clove returned to Naiz's side…except for the Sealer. She grimaced and spun around, "Now what?"

"You better get out of the way and cup your ears, Liera!"

Naiz then tapped his shield, opening it. As Sabelle touched down right next to Naiz, he had inserted the last of his two new cards into the chamber and slapped the shield shut. Violet and Azure curiously covered their ears, while the Gausses ducked their heads close to the dirt. Liera on the other hand…

"…Why?"

**{/=/ ****SIREN STRIKER**** \=\}**

Naiz raised up his lance and Sabelle took in a deep breath. The Duraivyr tapped his weapon to a nearby rock and the Vampen sang a strong pitched note. Together, they formed a pulsing soundwave that echoed throughout the entire chamber.

Unbearable chimes and screeches flooded the arena, paralyzing anything within its wake. Thor took the blow, full brunt, and he gripped his head while dropping down to one knee. He endured it for a second, to cast a bolt of his black lightning. To his bewilderment, any particle charges that tried to gather together would be forcefully separated before they could properly bond; a match being lit in a damp and murky room.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NAIZ!" shrieked Liera. She fell to her knees gripping her ears in pain. She had screamed the loudest she ever had, but it was still all drowned out by that skull-splitting attack.

"Let's see this to the end!" called out Naiz.

"Yes! Naiz-sama!" nodded Sabelle. The two lowered their barrier, the flood of noise vanishing instantly. Thor swiftly recovered and threw all reason into the wind by charging straight at everyone. Liera screeched when she heard him coming and barrel-rolled out of the way. As Thor kept coming, Naiz slipped in his final card with a casual grin.

**{/|| ****OVERDESTINY**** ||\}**

Sabelle's body turned into light and it was transferred into Naiz's body. Their souls merge, projecting the Vampen's spectre in sync with the Duraivyr's body. Their's eyes glowed deep dark silver and his/her posture loosened. Their behaviour soon became down-to-earth, soft and graceful. It was as if Naiz has become Sabelle herself. Everyone watched in silent awe…the same went for the Sealer.

The boy/girl gave a 'Sabelle-smile' and slowly outstretched their arms. Wind came to live, soon converging and swallowing them whole within a protective spiral. The winds cycled around them, rising higher and higher in height like a cyclonic-column. Thor blasted his lightning at the Duraivyr/Clove, lashing them off like missiles. Each shot reflected off the cyclone pillar, or shattered into harmless fragments.

Naiz/Sabelle narrowed their eyes. The cyclone around them split apart into multiple threads of wind and they all wrapped around them. When each strand combined to touch their backs, they formed a pair of massive bat-wings out of dense coiling air that stretched out high above them.

"_**SCREAMING NIGHT DAGGER!"**_

The wings closed over the Duraivyr/Clove and they were instantly rocketed off through the air. They came straight at Thor as a mighty white arrow of wind and light, a blazing gold contrail spiralling behind them. The two forces clashed head-to-head and they became matched in their lock. The lock was broken…with Thor being the defeated. The burning white wind arrow fragmented his hammer hand and collided straight into his chest. His armored cracked, and then he was swallowed whole in explosive light.

A shockwave flash-flooded across the ground and battered against Violet and Azure. The Gauss leapt forward and shielded them with their wings and body. Liera was sent rolling across the ground from the violent wind until she could grip the ledge of a dead-looking log and refused to let go. As quick as it happened, the winds returned to normal.

Violet and Azure unshielded themselves, peeking over _Edge_ and _Gallop_. Liera clambered herself over the log, plopping onto her stomach across it with her tongue hanging in utter exhaustion. Everything was quiet…not much moved except for the clouds.

The dust opened their curtains and revealed a burnt crater. Before its edge was Naiz, standing gracefully with his lance by his side. Behind him, was the giant Chaos Thor. He was on his knees, his body limp and dull. His form soon melted into sand that spilt and filled up crater. Now, in his human form, Thor looked like he had faced a jungle of hungry tigers but somehow lived through the ordeal. His neon yellow and magenta eyes flickered, the light dying out.

"…I…lost…"

With that, his body evaporated into dark-blue smoke. Naiz/Sabelle turned to look over their shoulder, finally releasing a sigh of relief.

**{_|| DURAIVYR – STAND DOWN ||_}**

_Silvaido_ automatically dissembled itself and it was swiped clean off Naiz's left hand from the red magical square. With a flash, Sabelle's spectre separated from the boy and the two now stood side by side. The Vampen turned to her new master, her smile as warm as the graceful sun. She stepped forward, only to trip with a yelp and fell…but was caught in familiar arms.

"Naiz-sama…"

"Thank you, Sabelle…for staying by my side."

Sabelle blushed, soon embracing the surprised Naiz with a tender hug. His face went hot pink as he felt her cheeks rubbing against his chest.

"I will always be with Naiz-sama…for now and forever…"

"_Ne-ne_! Naiz-kun! Sabelle-neechan!" An excited Rhinen added herself to the hug, engulfing both the boy and Vampen in her small hold. Her armor had already disappeared as she held her face close with Sabelle's and snuggled the boy's chest as well. "We did it! We did it! We beat the big Chaos meanie into dust! Aren't we good, Naiz-kun?-!"

"A-ah…" chuckled Naiz.

"I'm sooooo happy!" giggled Violet.

"M-me too," laughed Sabelle and pulled her Sister into her hug.

Naiz then coiled his arms around the two Cloves with a broad grin, "Me three!"

All their faces lit up shyly, cheeks red, and they burst into blissful laughter; washing away the atmosphere of the war-torn arena.

Liera could not believe the three as she stared at them with disbelief. Azure giggled as well, just as happy for them. For that, she received a frightening look from Liera and the Clove slapped her mouth shut with a squeak. Her body was turned into red light and it was then transferred back into Liera's sceptre. With a groan, she slipped her item back into her holster and folded her arms with a mumble.

That was when the two Gausses, the Griffon and Unicorn, flanked her by her sides. Her mood shattered like glass, instantly stricken by a blizzard of anxiety. _Edge_ and _Gallop _both stared at Naiz, Violet, and Sabelle within their group hug.

It was in that moment they simultaneously glanced at the Sealer in between them. She cast quick and angry looks – which in truth were actually very nervous ones.

"Wh-what?-! Y-y-you guys aren't expecting a hug from me, are you?-!"

_Edge_ and _Gallop_ exchanged glimpses, under a very short pause. With a huff, they separately took their leave from Liera. That…was equal to a hard slap to the Sealer's face.

"Why you two lousy…"

* * *

**== FIRST GENESIS ==**

_**(_END_)**_

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Un'mei'to ta'ta'kau. Kyuu'sei kou'rin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


End file.
